dareya-a complicated story
by amberpreet kaur
Summary: shreya is a doctor in city hospital and daya is a cid officer... story starts from their college time..a girl named dikshu was daya's friend as well as of shreya...dikshu died bcoz of taking drugs...shreya knew that she take drugs but she was not able to tell anyone bcoz dikshu had given shreya daya's kasam...but daya blames shreya for dikshu's death...dareya hadn't met from 7 yrs
1. dareya

hey guys i am writing a first story on dareya...u also can read the story wattpad..

i will start the story in the next chapter...if u want to read the story please like nd tell me in reviews..


	2. chapter-1

so guys here is the story of which you all are waiting for...

IN CITY HOSPITAL...

daya tarika nd abhijeet was came there to meet dr.salunkhe bcoz he was admit there for his surgery...

shreya recognises daya nd said..

shreya:daya..

daya turns nd saw her..

daya:are shreya tum yahan??

shreya:ha main doctor hoon..aur btao kaise ho??

daya:main achha hoon tum btao..

shreya:main bhi ek dum badhiya...daya...wo...mujhe tumse us din ke baare mein baat krni thi.

daya got angry nd rushes from there nd shreya ran behind him...

shreya:daya...meri baat to suno...ruko daya...

finally daya stops...

daya:kya suno huhh...

shreya:daya plzz believe me...usme meri koi bhi galati nhi thi...wo to diksha ne...

daya:bs shreya...sirf tumhari wjeh se meri

best friend ki jaan gayi hai...sirf tumhari wjeh se...

meanwhile ansha came there(as u all know daya ki hone wali biwi)

Ansha:daya chle??(without looking at shreya)

daya:haan chlo...

daya went from there...abhijeet and tarika watching all this(tarika was shreya's college friend)

shreya was still standing there nd crying...she can't control herself anymore..so she sits in her car and went to her home...

so guys this was the chapter...i hope u all like it...plz do reviews nd show some love...till then bye bye...nd stay tuned...


	3. chapter-2

so here is the next update of the story...i know it was late but i am back now...so let's go with the story...

Shreya sits in her car nd went to her room... After reaching home she steps out of her car and went inside her house directly goes into room closes the door.. And she sits on the floor and started crying...

Shreya:meri koi galati nahi thi usme..mujhe to diksha ne daya ki kasam di thi ki main kisi ko na btau(as she loves daya from her college days so she hadn't told daya anything)

Suddenly the door bell rings... Shreya wipes her tears nd went to open the door... She opens the door..

Shreya: are tarika tum.. Kaisi ho?

Tarika:mai to theek hoon Tum btao kya hua??

Shreya:mujhe kya hua(acting like she was normal)

Tarika:Maine dekha Jo tumhare or daya ke beech Hua..

Shreya:wo to bss..

Tarika:kya wo... Tum use bta kyu nhi deti sab sach sach..

Shreya(teary voice):nhi bata sakti main...

Tarika please believe me meri koi galti nahi thi usme... She hugs tarika and started crying..

Tarika:bsss..chupp...bss..bsss..chup hojao.. Shreya mujhe tumhe ek baat batani Hai...

Shreya:ha bolo na...

Tarika:shreya main tumhe hurt nahi Karna chahti...

Shreya:btao na tarika...

Tarika:shreya wo daya ki shaadi hone wali Hai..

Shreya:lekin kis se??

Tarika:wo us ladki se Jo ajj daya ke saath Hospital mein thi...

Shreya(teary voice):ek Tarah se acha hi Hai.. Daya konsa mujhse pyaar karta Hai..

Tarika:yaar tu Sambhal khud ko... Shreya abhi mujhe jaana padega.. Vaise mera mann to bilkul bhi nhi Hai tujhe aise chodke jaane ka... Lekin kya karu mera kaam Hai...

Shreya:koi nhi I understand...

Tarika:chal theek Hai main chalti hoon.. Tu apna dhyaan rakhna..

Shreya just nodded in yes and tarika left from there.. Shreya closed the door nd silently cried for hours..

Here daya with ansha:

Ansha:daya wo ladki kon thi??

Daya:kon??

Ansha:wahi Jiske saath aaj tum baat kr rhe the..

Daya:achaa wo.. Wo wahi ladki jiski baare mein Maine tumhe bataya tha ki jiski wjeh se meri best friend ki maut hui thi..

Ansha: Haan yaad Aya.. Kya naam tha uska... Shreya na??

Daya:acha yeh sab chodo aur yeh btao do you love me??

Ansha:yes ofcourse.. Warna tumhare saath shaadi ke liye Haan kyu krti..

Here on Shreya's side:

She is still crying.. Suddenly her phone rangs.. She saw the caller id nd wipes her tears to pick up the call.. It was her mom's call..

Shreya:hello..

Shreya's mom:hello shreya mri bachi kaisi Ho tum Beta??

Shreya(trying to control her tears) :main theek hoon mumma aap btao?

Shreya's mom:main bhi theek hoon..

Shreya:aur maa kaise Hai ghar Par sab lok??

Shreya's mom:sab ache hain(she noticed her teary voice nd asked) Beta tu ro rahi Hai??

Shreya:nahi mumma.. Main bhala kyu Rone lagi...

Shreya's mom:dekh Beta agar koi takleef Hai to bta do mera bachi??

Shreya:nahi mumma aisi koi baat nahi Hai.. Acha mumma main aapse baad mein baat krti hoon..

Shreya's mom:theek Hai Beta apna dhyaan rakhna..

Shreya: OK mumma.. Love u..

Shreya's mom:love u to..

And she disconnects the call..

Shreya(to herself): sorry mumma... Maine aapse jhooth bola..

With this she sleeps without eating anything...

So guys this was the update.. I hope that you liked it... Plz guys let me know in the comment that how was the story...

Nd guys ignore the mistakes if there were any..

STAY HOME STAY SAFE...


	4. chapter-3

So guys here is the next chapter... So let's go with it... Nd also its the new beginning of Shreya's life with a lot of positivity..

From that day shreya consoled herself that daya was not her anymore... Nd she got back with her routine.. But who knows what would happen the very next moment..

She used to go to hospital with a very strong attitude towards her profession.. Days were passing normally..

One day... Actually not a normal day.. It was tarika's birthday her best friend's birthday... (but it will change her life)

At 12:00 a.m.:

Tarika:hello shreya..

Shreya:happy bday to you... Happy bday to you.. Happy bday dear tarika..

Tarika:thnku thnku... Lekin sirf wish se kaam nhi chlega...

Shreya:to phir kya karna padega mujhe..

Tarika:aaj shaam ko mene ek party rakhi to tujhe aana padega..

She denies because she knows that daya would be present there..

Shreya: I am sorry tarika main nahi aa paungi..mujhe kuch important kaam Hai..

Tarika:mujhe kuch nahi pta tujhe aana hi padega.. Tujhe meri kasam..

Shreya:kya yaar.. This is not fare.. Tune kasam kyu di..

Tarika:mujhe pata tha ki tu bahane banayegi isiliye..

Shreya:theek Hai Augi bss khush..

Tarika:thank you my cutie..

Shreya:chal theek Hai shaam ko party mein milte hain..

Tarika:ok done..

And she disconnects the call.. She don't wanted to go.. But because of her best friend she has to go..

At night... Shreya was ready to go.. She was wearing a golden sparkling sleeveless short dress above her knees... She was looking too sexy.. She made her long straight hair open.. Anyone can fall in her beauty..

She sat in her car and drove towards the party destination...

When she arrived there... She saw daya and ansha together.. She felt very bad.. She wanted to cry but she somehow composed herself..

She moved to tarika

Shreya(hiding her pain) :happy birthday tarika...

Tarika:oh my God thanks tu aggyi...mujhe lga ki tu nahi ayegi..

Shreya:are aise kaise nahi aati.. Tune kasam Jo di thi..

Tarika: chal aaja.. Tujhe abhijeet se milvati hoon..

Both moved to abhijeet.

Shreya:hi abhijeet (shreya knew abhijeet because tarika always talked about him and she met him once before)

Abhijeet:hi shreya.. Kaisi ho ab tum(as he know about her condition)

Shreya:achhi hoon..

After meeting tarika and shreya had a small conversation.. During that conversation shreya was watching Daya with ansha.. She was feeling very bad.

Tarika cut the cake and the party had started.. But shreya was sitting on the corner seat.. Tarika came there...

Tarika:chal na yaar shreya.. Yahan kyu Bethi Hai aja dance karte hain..

Shreya:nahi tarika mra mood nhi hai..

Tarika:tu dance ke liye mna kr rhi Hai.. Chal na yaar bhavv kyu kha rhi Hai..

Shreya: please tarika mra bilkul bhi mood nhi hai..

Tarika:mujhe pata Hai tera mood kyu nahi Hai..

Shreya:to phir puch kyu rahi Hai..

Tarika:acha theek Hai tu Beth Main ja rahi hoon dance karne aur Haan party ke baad saath mein chalenge mere liye rukna..

Shreya:theek hai..

Shreya was sitting their alone but one person was looking at her with wrong intentions (as she was looking very hot and sexy)

Here daya and ansha:

Ansha:daya tarika ne use party mein kyu bulaya Hai..

Daya:kise??

Ansha:are meri sautan ko..

Daya:kon wo shreya ko?

Ansha:Haan wohi..

Daya:are wo uski best friend Hai na isiliye..

At the same time ansha got a call.. After taking the call she turns to daya..

Ansha:daya wo sorry mujhe jaana padega.. Kuch kaam Hai mujhe(as she was to make a plan that how she can cheat daya)

Daya:acha theek Hai by love u..

Ansha :love u to...

Daya was about to hug daya but she went..

Here that guy who was looking at shreya comes to shreya..(his name was rishabh)

Rishabh:hi...

Shreya:hi.. (shreya was so lonely that's why she talked to him and also she wanted to show daya that she was not alone without him nd guess daya was watching all this)

Rishabh:juice??

Shreya:yeah sure..

After drinking the juice Shreya's head started spinning because rishabh had mixed some sleeping pills..

Shreya:aa... Aahh...aa...aaa...mera sir..

Risabh:are aap theek hain to Hai...aaiye main aapko room mein le chalu..

He took shreya into the room... Daya watches the whole scene but doesn't paid much attention..

So guys this was the chapter... And anyone can guess what's going to happen... And let me know by your reviews that How's it...


	5. chapter - 4

Hey guys so today I am here with the my new chapter... Today it's going to be very interesting... So let's go with it

The party was over and tarika was bidding bye to her friends and guests..after everyone left only daya and tarika were present in the club along with some of the waiters who were cleaning the chores...abhijeet left already because he had some important work...

Tarika(to herself):are yaar..yeh shreya kahan chali gyi...kya karti hai kisi ko kuch pta nhi chlta...phone bhi nhi utha rhi hai...pta nhi itni careless kaisi ho sakti hai ye ladki...

Daya comes there

Daya:kya hua tarika??

Tarika:are daya tum yahan mujhe laga ki tum ansha ke saath chle gye hoge

Daya:nhi use kuch kaam tha isiliye wo pehle hi nikal gyi...lekin tum itni pareshaan kyu ho ??aur kisko dhoond rhi ho ???

Tarika:haan SHREYA ko dhoond rhi thi (she stresses on the word shreya)tumne dekha kya usko??

Daya:haan maine usko kisi ladke ke saath club ke rooms ki taraf jaate hue dekha tha..

Tarika(got tensed):kya rooms ki taraf...aur wo bhi kisi ladke ke saath...daya mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho rhi hai chlo na chalke dekhte hain...

Daya:haan haan chlo...

They rushed towards the rooms...

Here in the room...

That boy rishabh was coming closer to shreya...he was kissing her...and he slowly trying to remove her dress...

Shreya(in weak voice):ahh choddo mujhe...choddo mujhe jaane do...plz jaane do mujhe...she was doing efforts to make herself free from his grip..but due to sleeping she can't ...

He slowly takes down the strips of Shreya's dress from her shoulder...he takes up her dress from her thighs..but shreya was helpless she didn't know what was happening with her...he was just about to remove her whole clothes..but suddenly daya broke the door..daya and tarika were shocked to see shreya in that condition but daya thought that this all was happening with the consent of shreya but he was wrong rishabh ran from there daya too ran behind him to catch him but he failed...here tarika was not able to understand what was happening here what she did first was that she adjusted Shreya's clothes(shreya was sleeping because of the pills)meanwhile daya came there...

Tarika(with tears):daya kya tum meri help krdoge shreya ko mere ghar takk chodne mein..PLEASE ..(she joined her hands in front of because she know that daya would not help her because of shreya)

Daya didn't said anything he just nodded his head in yes and he drops shreya and tarika to her home...

Next morning :

Shreya woke up..

Shreya:ahhhh mera sirrrrrrr...aur main yaha kaise yeh to tarika ka ghar hai...

Nd she heard some voices nd she was familiar with those voices...it was daya and tarika talking but very loudly...

Daya:tarika mujhe to vishwas nhi hota ki kal raat shreya kisi anjaan Ladke ke saath aur wo bhi is halat mein...chiiiii...

Mujhe to bolne mein bhi sharam a rahi hai..

Tarika:nahi daya jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa kuch bhi nahi hai wo sab shreya ki marzi ke khilaaf tha..

Daya:tarika main sab kuch sahi samjh raha hoon...aur wo to dikh hi raha tha ki kya uski marzi ke khilaaf tha aur kya nahi...

Saying this daya went from there..

Shreya:ye daya kis baare mein baat kar raha tha...aur main kis haalat mein Kya meri marzi ke khilaaf tha...

Meanwhlie tarika came there..

Tarika:are shreya tum uth gayi...she sat near shreya..

Shreya:tarika wo daya kis baare mein baat. Kr rha tha kya hua tha kal raat...

Tarika can't refuse her...nd gathered all her courage and told her everything ...

After listening to tarika shreya was dumbstruck tears were coming from her eyes non stop tarika hugged shreya and she cried for a lot of time...tarika was continuously rubbing her back...shreya don't how to react the only thing what she said was that

Shreya :tarika mujhe ghar jaana hai..

Tarika understood her condition and dropped her at home..

So guys this was the chapter i know it was short...guys please please do reviews...lots of love


	6. chapter-5

So guys I am back with a new chapter... So let's go...nd guys today i am introducing you all with Shreya's family..

[Shreya's grandmother :vasundhra raval(guys her dadi call shreya as son chidayia means golden bird nd try to pronounce it in hindi u all would get it)

Shreya's father:rajesh raval

Shreya's mother:rajal raval

She had three brothers nd she came on 2nd number...

Shreya's big brother:kavin (she also calls him dude)

Shreya's sister-in-law(kavin's wife):vandana raval

Shreya's 2nd brother:rommie raval

Shreya's 3rd brother :darshan raval(i think guys u all might have heard about darshan nd who know him plz tell me in reviews ]

Shreya reached her home she locked the main door went to her room and enters in the washroom...she directly goes under the shower...and started crying..

Shreya(crying badly):hmesha mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai...maine kabhi bhi kisi ke saath bura nhi kia or na kisi ka bura krne ka socha hai...to main hi kyu...har baar main hi kyu...mujhe kal party mein jaana hi nhi chahiye tha...pehle bhi to mere saath us suraj ne..

FLASHBACK:

Shreya was in 12th standard in ahemdabad...there was a boy in her class named suraj(if u could remember inspector suraj) he madly loves shreya but not with her soul but with her body...one day he proposed shreya in front of whole class but she rejected him...after that suraj was boiling in anger and said

Suraj:ab to main isiki zindagi barbad krke hi chodunga..

One day shreya was in the auditorium of the school she was alone there and preparing for her speech which she had to deliver on the annual day...suraj came there with two boys and raped her...shreya did all the efforts to save her she also calls for help but she failed...but somehow she managed to run from there...

She directly went in to the washroom nd she managed her clothes and it was the time of going home...she wasn't normal..she don't know what to do...her brother darshan was in the same school...she thought that she have to face him also what would she do (bcoz guys darshan cares a lot for shreya he guess instantly that shreya is hiding something from him) she started crying and at the meantime her best friend sanjana shreya calls her sanju came there and she saw shreya crying..

Sanju:shreya kya hua??tu ro kyu rahi Hai??

Shreya was just crying she was not able to talk nd she hugs her...when she hugs her sanju observed that she was shivering..she separated nd asked her

Sanju(tensed):shreya yaar bol na kya Hua??please yaar bol na mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai

Shreya somehow told sanju everything that happened with her...

Shreya:sanju...aa...bbb...main...ky...a...

Ka...rru...nn...gi...

Sanju(teary eyes):tu rona band krr...shhhh chup kr...

Tu yahi ruk main darshan ko bulake lati hoon...

But shreya holds her hand..

Shreya:sa...nnn..juuu...please...yaar..tu darshan...ko...kuch...mat...btana...wo use maar dalega...please sanju she joins her hand

Sanju:theek hai nahi btaungi...tu chup kr pehle...

After some time shreya stopped crying..

Sanju:pehle apna muh dho le agar koi agya tu tujhe aise dekh kr reason puchega..

Shreya washed her face...nd she made herself look normal..and asked..suddenly the school bell rings..

Shreya: sanju chutti hogyi...yaar ab main darshan ko kaise face krungi...wo ek min me pehchan lega

Sanju:haan baat tu tune sahi kahi...kya karein? Haan tu yahi ruk main usko bolke aati hoon ki hum dono ko abhi time lgega to wo chla jaye..

Shreya:haan yeh theek hai..

Sanju : tu yahi ruk main abhi aai..

Here sanju went towards darshan he is waiting outside their classroom for shreya..

Sanju:darshan..

Darshan:are sanju..didi kahan hain??

Sanju:wo...wo..darshan mujhe aur shreya ko thoda time lgega tu chla ja main shreya ko ghar pe drop kr dungi..

Darshan:are to main bhi rukta hoon na didi ko saath mein lekar chla jauga..waise bhi abhi main free hoon..

Sanju:are darshan hmari kuch aur frnds bhi hai hmare saath isiliye..tu ja na hum aa jayenge..

Darshan:pkka na..

Sanju:are haan haan pkka..

Darshan went from there..

Sanju went back to washroom..she saw shreya was crying again...

Sanju:shreya yaar please dekh aise ro mat ...maine darshan ko keh diya wo chla gya..chal aaja ghar chalte hain..

Sanju took shreya from there..they picked up there bags from classroom nd sanju dropped shreya at her home..on the gate of Shreya's home..

Shreya:sanju mujhe bahut dar lg rha hai yaar..ye to achha hai ki mummy papa aur dadi ghar par nahi hai warna.

Sanju:wrna kya shreya..dekh tu tension mat le aur apna chehra theek kar agr bhabhi dekhengi to unhe shkk hojayega..

Shreya:haan tu sahi keh rhi hai...(with teary eyes)...sanju yaar please mere ghar pe kisi ko kuch mat batana yaar please ..

Sanju:are pagal hai tu kisi ko nahi btaungi..sanju thinking :sorry shreya lekin mujhe sabko yeh baat btani pdegi..agr yeh baat kisi ko na btai to wo suraj tujhe aur molest krega..

Shreya:chl by..

Sanju:haan by dhyan rkhna..

Shreya enters in home...(guys if u watched yeh rishta kya kehlata hai the house of naira was Shreya's house)

Her bhabhi(vandana) was sitting there..

Vandana:are shreya aggyi tum..

Shreya:ji bhabhi...

Vandana:kya hua chehra itna utra utra kyu lg rha hai tumhara?

Shreya:wo bhabhi meri tabiyat theek nhi hai bs..

Vandana:are kya hua..she places her hand on Shreya's forehead...are baap re tumhe to bahut tez bukhar hai..chlo tum apne room mein jao kapde badal lo main tumhare bhaiya ko phone krke bulati hoon..

Shreya:nahi bhabhi..bhaiya ko mat bulaiye wo pareshaan ho jayenge..

Meanwhile rommie came there.

Rommie:kya hua bhabhi?

Vandana:are dekho na shreya ko kitna bukhar hai..

He also places his hand on her forehead..

Rommie:are haan shreya itna bukhar kaise hua?

Shreya:kuch nahi bss wo garmi ki wjeh se..

Vandana:rommie tu shreya ko kamre mein lekar ja main dwai aur iske khane ke liye kuch laati hoon..

Rommie:theek hai bhabhi..aao shreya..

He took shreya into her home..she changed her clothes nd laid on bed..vandana came there and darshan also came there..

Darshan:didi kya hua bukhar kaise??he checks her fever and it was 101...didi aapko to bahut bukhar hai..

Vandana:hey bhagwaan 101..main abhi thande paani ki pattiya lekar aati hoon...

Rommie and darshan both were there nd vandana came...she took Shreya's head into her lap nd puts the wet cloth on her forehead...Darshan already called kavin nd told him to come home...

Kavin comes there..he directly went into Shreya's room..

Kavin:shreya kya hua??

Shreya:kuch nhi bhai main theek hoon...she was trying hard to control her tears but this time she can't ..tears were rolling down from cheeks..

Kavin:are are kya hua?ro kyu rahi ho?

Shreya lied:bhai mumma papa ki bahut yaad a rahi hai...and she burst into tears...kavin hugs her ...

Ohhh sorry guys times up...so this was the update nd what u think do shreya would tell her family about this???

I'll see you tomorrow till then bye bye..take care..nd STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	7. chapter-6

Hey guuuyyyyyssss... I am back with a new update... So let's go with it...

FLASHBACK CONTINUE :

next day shreya woke up she is still having the fever... She is still in bed.. She don't have the courage to get up from bed.. Nd meanwhile there is knock on the door.. The person entered.. The person is having a tray in his hand.

Shreya(fake smile) :are bhai aap.. Ayiye ba...

Kavin:kaisi Hai ab tu?

Shreya:main theek hoon...

Darshan rommie and vandana also came there..

Vandana:kya baatein chal rahi Hai behen bhai mein?

Kavin:are kuch bs aise hi.. Chl shreya breakfast krle..

Rommie :are shreya tune ab tkk breakfast nhi kiya yaar... Bad manner..

Darshan:Haan didi.. Agar Papa ko pta chlega ki humne aapko khana nhi khilaya to wo to Hume maar hi dalenge.. He said sarcastically

All shared a laugh except shreya...

Kavin:kya Hua shreya itni gumsum kyu Hai tu.. Pehle to pattrrr pattrrr bolti thi.. Ab kya Hua?

Shreya:kuch nhi bhai.. Bs thoda sa sir dard Hai...

Vandana checks Shreya's fever.. She is still having the fever..

Vandana:kavin isse to abhi bhi bukhar Hai.. Main ek kaam krti hoon ajj ghr pe hi Medicine doongi agr shaam tk bukhar theek nhi Hua to doctor ke pass chlenge..

Kavin:Haan tum theek keh rhi ho..

Vandana to Darshan and rommie:aur tum dono mahashay school nhi Jana kya.. Chlo jaakr ready ho jao main breakfast lgati hoon.. To kavin:shreya ko breakfast khilaake aap bhi tayar ho jaiye..

Vandana Darshan and rommie went from there... Kavin feeds shreya and she took some rest after that...

Days were passing like this... Shreya stopped going to school... She was in her room and even she didn't stepped out of her bed... Daily she cried for hours... She can't tell anybody about her problem... She used to be normal in front of her family because she don't want to ruine her family's reputation...

Shreya's mother father and her dadi came back...

One day sanju called Kavin and Vandana to meet her in a park... They both reached there...

Kavin:sanju tumne Hume yaha kyu bulaya?

Vandana:ha sanju bolo..

Sanju:bhaiya bhabhi app baithiye mai btati hoon sab kuch...

They sits on a bench and sanju sits on a Bench parallel to them...

Vandana:bolo kya baat hai??...ek min... Kahin yeh baat shreya ke baare mein to nhi..

Sanju:ji bhabhi..

Kavin:tumhe kaise pta vandu??

Vandana:wo Kavin mai shreya ko pichle kuch Dino se dekh rhi hoon pta nhi kya hogya Hai usse aise lgta Hai jaise koi baat use andr hi andr se khai ja rahi ho... Aur wo kitne Dino se school bhi to nhi ja rhi..

Kavin:Haan yeh to Maine bhi notice kiya Hai sanju tum btao puri baat kya Hai?

Sanju:wo bhaiya mujhe shreya ne aap sab ko btane se mna kiya tha lekin mujhe lga ki yeh baat agar aap logo se chupana theek nhi hai..

Vandana:btao bhi sanju mera dil betha ja rha Hai..

Sanju(with tears) :wo... Bhai...shreya...ke...

Kavin(tensed):sanju tum ro kyu rahi ho aur btao na kya baat hai?

Sanju(teary voice) : wo... Bhai... Shreya... Ke.. Saath... Rape... Hua... Hai...

Kavin was hell shocked... He doesn't know how to react only tears were coming through his eyes...

Vandana(tears) : puri baat btao sanju...

Sanju told everything...

Vandana(crying):hey bhagwan hmari shreya ke saath itna kuch hogya aur usne humse kuch bhi nhi kaha... Suddenly she notices Kavin she jerks him..kavin..kya Hua... Kuch boliye... Kavin... Kya Hua aapko.

Kavin(still in shock) : va...n...du...mm..eri...behen..ke...sath... Itna... Kuch... Hua... Aur.. Usne... Hume... Shkk bhi nhi hone diya...

Sanju:bhaiya sambhaliye apne app ko..

Kavin(wiped his tears) : chodunga nahi mai us kamine ko... Meri behen ko chunne ki himmat bhi kaise hui... He stands up to go but vandana hold his wrist...

Vandana:Kavin... Kavin... Ap rukiye... Yeh wakt josh se nahi hosh se kaam lene ka Hai.. Hume Pehle shreya ko sambhalna hoga aur ghrwalo ko btana hoga..

Kavin:Haan vandu tum sahi keh rhi ho...phulon ki Tarah pala Hai meri behen ko kabhi bhi koi takleef nhi hone di aur us haramkhor ne meri behn ke saath... Lekin koi baat nahi abhi uske bhai zinda hain...

Vandana:Haan Kavin usko to hum sabak sikhayenge hi lekin Pehle ghar chalte hain..

Both went home... When they reached everybody were present there... By putting stone on his heart Kavin told them everything... Everyone was shocked... her brothers were boiling in anger... But they calmed down themselves because firstly they had to think of their sister..

Shreya's father(s.f.):meri phool si bachi ke saath itna kuch hogya aur usne Hume kuch bhi pata nhi chalne diya...

Shreya's dadi(s.d.):meri gudiya pata nhi kaise jhela hoga usne akeli ne ye sab... She started crying...

Vandana(consoling manner) : dadi sambhaliye aap khud ko wrna aapki tabiyat kharab ho jayegi...

Shreya's mother(s.m.): hey bhagwan kis karm ka badla le rhe ho tum meri nazuk si beti ko itna bada dukh kyu diya.. Abhi to bachi Hai wo... She started crying badly..

S.f.:main shreya se baat krke aata hoon..

His father went to her room.. Shreya was crying after hearing the knock on the door she wiped her tears... Her father came in..

Nd sits on bed near her... He took Shreya's. Hand into his hand.. Everybody was standing on the entrance nd listening their conversation..

S.f:kaisa Hai mera bacha??

Shreya(fake smile) : main theek hoon Papa..

S.f: Beta tujhe pata Hai jab tujhe Maine pehli baar apni godh mein liya tha tab mujhe aisa laga ki jaise duniya ki saari khsuhiyan meri jholi mein aagyi hon.. Us din se Maine apne ap se wada kiya tha ki tujhe har takleef se door rakhunga...

Shreya was listening silently...

S.f: pata Hai jab tu chotti thi na... Har baat mujhse share krti thi itna to tri maa ko bhi nhi pta hota tha tere baare mein jitna mujhe pata hota tha... Lekin mujhe kya pta tha ki meri beti itni badi ho jayegi ki ek din mujhse hi baatein chupane lgegi...

Shreya:main kuch samjhi nhi..

S. F: mri is Princess ke saath itna kuch hogya ki tune mujhe bhi batana zaruri nhi smjha...kyu bacha itni takleef akele kyu sahi tune... He started crying...

Shreya understood that he knew everything nd she hugs him started crying loudly...everyone came in.. her mother came and also sat besides both of them..

She separates... After looking to everyone she asked that..

Shreya:ap sabko bhi??

Everyone nodded in yes...

S. M. : kyu mri bachi tune kyu nhi bataya Hume??

She hugs her mother nd separates.. She holds her mother and father's hand..

Shreya: I am sorry Papa... I am sorry mumma... She was crying badly...

Kavin came nd caressed her hairs nd said:shreya tu sorry mat bol bacha... Sorry to ab wo kamina bolega... He is boiling in anger...

Darshan and rommie was having hockeys in their hands...

Darshan:didi ap rou mat... Ab usko hum batayenge...

Rommie: ha shreya tujhe usne jitna dard diya Hai na us se dugna dard bhuktna pdhega usse...

S. F. : tum dono Kahin nahi jaoge..

Darshan and rommie : lekin Papa..

S. F. :mujhe pata Hai ki tum dono ko bahut gussa a rha Hai.. Lekin har cheez humare bass mein nahi hoti...

Rommie: Papa ap kuch bhi kaho lekin usne Jo meri behen ka haal kiya Hai na us se battrrrr halat karungi main uski..

Darshan :Haan Papa rommie sahi keh raha Hai.. Chodenge nhi usko hum..

S. F. (shouts on them) :tumhe kya lgta mujhe gussa nahi a rha... Agr mere bss mein hota to to usko zinda jala deta... Lekin Hume thande dimaag se kaam Lena hoga.. To kavin: chlo Kavin hum shreya ke school chalke uske principal se baat krte hain..

Kavin:je Papa..

S. F. (puts his hand on Shreya's head) : mri bachi tu chinta mat kr usko to hum kahinka nahi Chodenge.. (to vandu) bahu dhyaan rakhna ki yeh dono(Darshan nd rommie) ghar ke bahar na ja sakein..

Vandana :ji Papa ji..

His father went to the principal he told everything... Principal called suraj's parents and also those two boy's parents..

They were rusticated from school.. The principal was Shreya's father's friend so he ensured that those 3 boys would not able to get admission in any school in whole Gujarat... The parents of those boys requested to Shreya's father not to file the complaint because they were less than 18 and it was their future.. So her father agreed and he said to their parents that they have to leave ahemdabad otherwise he will file a complaint.. Their parents agreed to that left ahemdabad..

Shreya's family was relieved that she is not pregnant nd on the other hand they were bit worried because if Shreya is not recovered then there were chances of her having depression... Her family did a lot of efforts and Shreya's condition was improved.. But that left behind some never ending fears like shreya didn't trusted anyone so easily... Her brothers was one of the main reason of Shreya's speedy recovery...

FLASHBACK ENDS:

Shreya shivered after thinking of her past...

Shreya(like kids) : nahi mumma ne bola tha ki meri koi galati nhi thi... Papa ne dadi ne bhabhi ne bhai ne sab ne bola tha ki meri koi galati nhi thi... Mri koi galati nahi thi... Koi galati nhi thi... She started crying... She cried for hours... After a lot of time she came out changed her clothes nd took her phone... She dialed a number..

On call:

Shreya:hello mumma..

S. M. :hello shreya kaisi Hai meri bachi?

Shreya:main theek hoon mumma aap btao?

S. M. :main bhi theek hoon aur ajj mri gudiya ko meri yaad kaise aayi?

Shreya:kuch nahi mumma aapse baat krne ka bahut dil kr rha tha(crying)

S. M. :shreya mri bachi... Kya Hua Beta ro kyu rahi Hai?

Shreya:mumma aap sab se Milne ka bahut dil ke raha Hai...

S. M. : are nahi mri rajkumari aise nahi rote Beta.. Agar Milne ka dil Hai to aaja humare pass..

Shreya:nhi mumma aap a jao na..

S. M. :theek Hai main jald se jald apni gudiya ko Milne ke liye Augi..

Shreya :theek Hai mumma..

S. M. :aur ab ro mat vrna mujhe bhi rula degi... Aur bta khana khaya??

Shreya:Haan khaliya.. (but she was lying) theek Hai mumma main aapse baad mein baat krti hoon..

S. M. :ok by love u..

Shreya:love u to by...

She disconnects the call.. She sits on her bed and took a picture of her mother place it near to her heart nd slept...

So guys this was the chapter... I hope that u all liked it... Plz do more and more reviews... Lots of love...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	8. chapter-7

Hey guys here is the new update... So let's go...

Next morning:

Shreya woke up because of the door bell.. She came downstairs and opened the door... It was abhijeet and tarika.. (tarika already told abhijeet about the party incident)

Shreya:are tarika abhijeet tum dono yahan itni subha subha... Andar aao na..

They both came in and sat on sofa..

Tarika:itni subha kahan time to dekh 11 baj rahe hain...

Shreya:sorry wo Maine dhyaan nahi diya... Aur btao abhijeet kaise ho?

Abhijeet:mai theek hoon..

Shreya:tum dono betho mai abhi coffee leke aati hoon..

Tarika:are uski zarurat nahi Hai...

Shreya glares at tarika with wide eyes so she can't refuse.. Shreya turns to go but her head started spinning she was about to fall but tarika held her by her arm... When she touched her arm she found that shreya was burning with fever

Tarika:shreyyaaa.. She makes her sit... Shreya tujhe to bahut tez bukhaar Hai..

Abhijeet also got worried...

Shreya:tarika mujhe kuch nhi Hua Hai Mei theek hoon...

Tarika:wo to dikh hi rha Hai... Yaar tu apne aap ko dekh to sahi kya haal bna liya hai tune apna... Tu chal mere saath doctor ke pass..

Shreya(with tears) :mujhe nahi Jana mai theek hoon...

Tarika:aise kaise theek Hai tu..

Shreya:nhi tarika mai sach mein theek hoon... Medicine le lungi mai..

Tarika:nahi mujhe pta Hai tu nhi legi...

Shreya:yaar promise pkka le lungi..

Tarika:lekin... She pauses than said... Pkka le legi na.. Tujhe meri kasam..

Shreya:ha pkka le lungi...

Tarika:theek Hai hum dono chalte hain tum rest kro..

Abhijeet:Haan shreya khayal rakhna apna..

Shreya:hmm..

They both leaves... Shreya went in her room... She bursted out in tears...

Days were passing like this... Shreya continued her job... She tries to be normal and don't talks with anyone except her work... She was not in touch with tarika whereas tarika tried a lot to talk with her... She kept herself busy in her work so that she can't get time to remember the things that happened with her... She was only in touch with her family...

SO ONE DAY:

At city Hospital where shreya works... She came out of the building and went towards parking area she was bit happy that day because her brother Darshan qualified in the final round of raw star(I think u all know about it) she was having a warm smile on her face... she was about to sit in her car when ansha and daya came there..

Ansha:hellllooo Doctor shreya raval...

Shreya:tum yahan kaise??

Ansha:kyu nahi a skte aap ke baap ki property Hai...

Shreya was about to shout on her because she can't hear anyone insulting them.. But she consoles herself and remained silent..

Ansha:kya Hua Doctor kuch boliye na.. Vaise Maine suna Hai ki aaj kal aapke to maze hi maze hain... Parties mein bahut enjoy krti ho.. Rangreliyan manati fir rahi Hai aap to... Itne bade businessmen ki beti hokar aise kaam chiii chiii chiii.. Shreya remains silent because she was observing daya with hopefull eyes and wanted him to say something..

Ansha continues:Vaise aap na mere hone wale Pati se dur hi rahiye kyu ki daya ab mera Hai... She holds daya's hand and showed it to shreya... Ansha speaks:so please stay at a distance from him... Shreya got tears in her eyes..

Shreya:daya ab bhi tum kuch nahi kahoge.. Shyd jis daya ko mai jaanti thi wo koi aur tha...

Daya remained silent..

Shreya:it's OK and she wipes her tears.. Aur ab mai tum dono ke beech kabhi bhi nahi aaugi..

She took daya's hand and put it on ansha's hand..

Shreya:be happy daya with a painful smile..

Daya smiled back..

This time ansha's anger was on its peak and she shouted on shreya:oo hlo... Daya se kya baat kr rhi Hai... Mujhse baat kr na.. Khud to pata nhi kahan kahan kin kin ladko ke saath muhh maarti fir rahi Hai... Ansha holds daya's hand and left from there..

But shreya was still standing there like statue... With lots of tears and a lot of pain in her eyes.. Ansha compelled Shreya to recall all the things which she don't wanted to think ever... She was totally broken from inside.. No one was there to talk with her.. No one was there to give her consoling hugs... No one was there to wipe her tears... No one was there to tell her that there was not any single fault of her...

So guys this was the chapter... Please keep telling me in the reviews that how much you loved the chapter... Lots of love ️

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	9. chapter - 8

Hi guys so I am here back with the next update... Nd yesterday I was not able to update because I am not feeling well... So let's go with today's update...

After some days abhirika was sitting in a restaurant ...tarika was looking very sad...abhijeet asked by holding her hand..

Abhijeet : tarika ji kya baat hai aaj aap kuch pareshaan lag rahi hai??

Tarika:nhi kuch nhi abhijeet...

Abhijeet : dekhiye agar aap yeh soch rahi hai ki aap mujhse jhooth bolkar apna peecha mujhse chudva lengi...to aap bahut galt soch rahi hai..ab btaiye kya baat hai?

Tarika:abhijeet mujhe shreya ki bahut fikar ho rahi hai..

Abhijeet : kyu kya hua?daya ne kuch bola usse?

Tarika:nahi wo to nahi pta..lekin

Abhijeet : lekin kya?

Tarika:abhijeet wo shreya mera phone nahi utha rahi hai aur to aur main kaam ki wjah se uske ghar bhi nhi ja pa rhi hoon..

Abhijeet : lekin aisa kya hua jo vo aapka phone nahi utha rahi hai?

Tarika :pta nhi abhijeet ...mujhe bahut fikar ho rahi hai uski..abhi abhi uske saath wo sab hua..aur mai uske saath nhi hoon..bahut akela mehsoos kr rahi hogi vo(she had tears in her eyes )

Abhijeet : are aap royie mat..or bilkul bhi tension mat lijiye...

Tarika: kaise tension na lu abhijeet ..meri best friend hai wo jab bhi mujhe uski zarurat hoti thi wo hamesha mere saath hoti thi...wo kisi ko kuch batati nhi hai kuj jatati nhi hai lekin iska matlab yeh nhi hai ki usko koi fark nhi padta...

Abhijeet : baat to aapki bilkul sahi hai..lekin ab karein bhi to kya karein??

Tarika:abhijeet

Abhijeet : haan tarika

Tarika:hume daya aur shreya ko ek karna hoga..

Abhijeet : lekin kaise daya ki to shaadi hone wali hai..

Tarika:wo sab mujhe nahi pta..lekin agar shreya ko daya saath nahi mila to wo jee nhi payegi..maine dekha hai use daya ke liye tadapte hue..

Abhijeet : hm aap sahi keh rahi hain kuch na kuch to krna pdega..

Tarika : main bhi koshish karungi ki shreya se jaldi se mil sku..

Abhijeet :hmm aur aap zyada tension mat lijiye shreya theek hogi she is very strong..

Tarika:hm..

So guys this was the update...i know it's the shorter one but let's see what happens ... Keep doing reviews guys loving ur response ️️️️

Till then bye bye..take care..

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	10. chapter-9

Hey guys i am here with today's update so let's go with it...

After a couple of days:

Ansha called daya to meet her... She said that she wanted to tell him some important... Daya reached at the destination nd he saw Ansha with a guy... That guy looks very rich and we can say that bade baap ki bigdi aulaad...

Daya:kya Hua Ansha tumne mujhe itni jaldi mein kyu bulaya??aur ye ladka kon Hai?

Ansha :are ruko btati hoon sab Pehle saans to lo..

Daya:theek Hai btao..

Ansha:Maine tumhe yahan yeh btane ke liye bulaya ki mai tumse shaadi nhi kr skdi..

Daya:Ansha please mazak mat kro aur seedhe mudde ki baat pe aao.. He holds her hand..

Ansha:mai sach keh rhi hoon... She jerks his hand... Mai tumse shaadi nhi kr sakti Ku ki mai ronit se pyaar krti hoon.. She holds ronit's(that guy) hand..

Daya(shocked) :Ansha.. He holds her shoulders... Tum to mujhse pyaar karti ho na.. Aur humari to engagement bhi ho chuki Hai...

Ansha:mai tumse pyaar nahi krti... Aur rahi baat engagement ki to yeh lo tumhari ring.. She throwed the ring on daya's face.. Aur ab engagement tutt gyi... She went from there with ronit..

Daya was just standing there like a statue.. And he don't know how to react... And also he felt guilty for going against all those who loved him more than anything else for a girl who left him just because she got a very rich guy... He also hurted shreya...

Tarika's side:

She was in forensic lab.. She don't have any work to do and Dr. Salunkhe was not there.. So she thought to call shreya... She tried her number for many times but after a lot of efforts she picked the call..

Tarika:hello shreya..

Shreya :Haan tarika jaldi bolo kya kaam Hai mujhe yahan patients ko attend krna Hai..

Tarika:kya tum aaj mujhe mil sakti ho?

Shreya:Ha bolo na kahan milna Hai?

Tarika:tum ek kaam yahan humare cid Bureau ke cafeteria main aa Jana...

Shreya : lekin tarika wahan mai kaise agar daya wahan agya to bekar mein hi tamasha ho jayega..

Tarika:are wo kuch nahi bolega mai abhijeet ko bol doongi... Aur tumse meri friends ko bhi milna tha..

Shreya:konsi friends?

Tarika:are yaar meri colleagues Hai ab ye btao a rhi ho yaa nahi?

Shreya:Haan theek Hai lekin kitne baje?

Tarika : 2 bje...

Shreya : OK..

Tarika disconnects the call... Meanwhile abhijeet came there..

Tarika:are abhijeet tum yahan? Koi kaam dhandha nahi Hai kya she said sarcastically..

Abhijeet : nahi Hai tabhi to yahan chale aye.. Aur ek baat bhi btani thi..

Tarika:bolo kya baat hai?

Abhijeet : wo tarika ji daya aur Ansha ki shaadi tutt gyi..

Tarika(shocked): kya bole tumne maine suna nahi ek baar phirse bolna to..

Abhijeet : Maine ye bola ki daya aur Ansha ki shaadi tutt gyi Hai..

Tarika jumped in excitement : kya sach mein?

Abhijeet :Haan sach mein.. Lekin

Tarika:lekin kya?

Abhijeet :lekin daya bahut dukhi tha.. Bahut pachta raha tha..

Tarika:are uski tum tension mat lo ek baar daya aur shreya ko ek hone do wo sab kuch bhool jayega..

Abhijeet : ye baat to sahi hai..

Tarika: aur upar se Maine aaj shreya ko humare cafeteria mein bulaya Hai..

Abhijeet : lekin kis kaam ke liye kahi daya se milwana to nahi hai?

Tarika:are nahi.. Wo kajal Tasha aur lavanya ne bola tha ki unko shreya se milna Hai..

Abhijeet : lekin wo shreya ko kaise jaanti hain?

Tarika : tumhe to pata hi Hai ki jab bhi main free hoti hoon shreya se hi to baatein krti hoon.. To unhone bola ki Hume bhi milwao shreya se to Maine socha ajj hi milwa doongi.. Aur khud bhi mil loongi.

Abhijeet : to theek Hai phir aj mai bhi daya ko lekar pahunch jaunga wahan Par..

Tarika: lekin is wakt daya Hai kahan?

Abhijeet : bol to raha tha ki Bureau a rha Hai shayad agya ho..

Tarika : OK..

Abhijeet : to phir main chalta hoon... Waist jaane ka maan to nahi Hai..

Tarika : jao..

Abhijeet :aap keh rahi hain to theek Hai..

CID BUREAU 2:00 PM:

Shreya was standing in the parking of the Bureau.. She called tarika and she came there..

Tarika:hi shreya..

Shreya:hi.. They both hugged... Nd separates..

Tarika:kahan thi tu yaar.. Pata Maine kitna miss kiya tujhe.. Chal aja cafeteria chalte hain..

Shreya : chal..

They reached cafeteria nd sits on a table..

Tarika : chl bata kya legi?

Shreya : nahi kuch nahi..

Tarika : are aise kaise pehli baat tu mere office aayi Hai kuch to Lena hi padega...

Shreya: achaa theek Hai ek juice..

Tarika ordered the juice..

Tarika:aur bta kaisi Hai?

Shreya:jaisi bhi hoon bs zinda hoon..

Tarika:yaar aise kyu bol rahi Hai?

Oopps time up... So what you think what would be the reaction of daya?

So I'll meet you tomorrow till then take care and by by.. Nd keep doing reviews..

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	11. chapter-10

Hellloooo guys...so i am here with the new update nd sorry for not updating yesterday ..

Recap:

Tarika:aur bta kaisi hai?

Shreya:jaisi bhi hoon bs zinda hoon..

Tarika:yaar tu aise kyu bol rahi hai?

So let's continue...

Shreya(tears in her eyes): ab aur reh bhi kya gya hai bolne ko..

Tarika holds her hand:shreeyyaaa...please yaar chup kr ja..

Shreya(crying): tarika tumhe pata nhi hai ki mai kitni akeli of pad gyi hoon..mai ab door bhaag jana chahti hoon iss sab se..i can't tolerate this any more...main itni zyaada strong nhi hoon ki itna sab kuj jhel saku..bahut kamzor pad gyi hoon mai...ab tak mai sirf apni family ke liye zinda hoon wrna kab ki mar jaati..

Tarika side hugs her:shhhhhh..aise nahi bolte baby...mai hoon na ab tumhare pass..

Shreya: pkka tarika tum ho na mere saath..hmesha mera saath dogi na..

Tarika:yes i promise my dear...chalo ab aansu ponchlo...meanwhile there order came...aur yeh lo juice pio..

Shreya:thank you tarika for being with me..

Tarika : ur welcome and sorry..

Shreya:sorry kis liye?

Tarika:ku ki mai tumhare saath nhi thi..jab tumhe kisi ki zarurat thi tab mai nhi thi...i am sorry shreya..

Shreya:it's ok i can understand ..

Tarika:aur tumhe ek baat btau

Shreya:ha bolo..

Tarika:daya aur ansha ki shaadi toot gyi..

Shreya:iss se mujhe kya fark padhta hai ab..daya jaise bhi rahe bas khush rhe aur kuch nahi lena dena mujhe..

Here daya and abhijeet in the parking of cid Bureau ...

Abhijeet : daya chal aja coffee peene chalein aur lunch time bhi hogya hai lunch bhi kar lenge..(as abhijeet told tarika that he will be in cafeteria with daya so he is convincing him )

Daya:nahi yaar mujhe bhukh nahi hai tum jao..

Abhijeet : chal na yaar bhavv kyu kha raha hai..

Daya:abhijeet tum jake khao mera mann nahi hai..

Abhijeet : achaa mat khana lekin mujhe company dene ke liye to chal..

Daya: theek hai chalo...

In cafeteria tasha kajal and lavanya arrived..

Tasha:hello doctor tarika..

Tarika:are aagye tum log...is se milo yeh hai meri best friend shreya..

Tasha,kajal,lavanya:hello shreya..

Shreya:hello...

The three of the girls took chairs and sat there...meanwhile abhijeet and daya came(daya was not able to see shreya as he is standing at the back of shreya and shreya also not able see him)

Abhijeet :hello everyone...

Everyone:hello...

Kajal:are abhijeet sir daya sir aayie na baithiye..

Shreya got shocked after hearing daya's name...they both sat in front of shreya...daya also got shocked after founding shreya there...shreya was not able to think what to do...her eyes welled up with tears ...she controlled herself..

Shreya(trembling voice):ta..ta..tarika...muj.

Mujhe...kuc...kuch...kaa..kaam...hai...to..to..ma...mai...chalti hoon...she stands up and went from there...

Tarika: shreya sun to...but she went..

Daya also got to know that shreya left because of him so he also left from there...

Lavanya:are doctor tarika yeh inhe kya hua??aur daya sir bhi chale gye..

Tarika:wo usko koi zaruri kaam aagya hoga isiliye chali gai...lekin daya ka pata nhi...

AT NIGHT, DAYA'S HOME:

He was sitting on bed and holding a picture of him and ansha...he was crying silently...

Daya(crying):kyu chod kr chali gyi tum mujhe...kyu...main to tumse kitna pyaar krta tha...kitne sapne dekhe the maine ki shaadi ke baad ye krenge wo krenge lekin tumne ek baar mein hi mere saare sapne tod diye...ek baar bhi nhi socha mere baare...pehle bhi purvi ne mere saath aisa hi kiya tha...kitne khush the hum humari sagai wale din lekin pata nhi ek hi baar mein achanak se kya hogya...kitna pyaar kiya tha maine tumse...tumhare liye mai mere pita smaan acp sir se tak lad gya..bhai jaise abhijeet ko bhi itna bhala bura sunaya...aur wo bechari shreya ko bhi kitna kuj sunaya...kitna hurt kiya maine sabko sirf tumhare liye..aur tum...

He wiped his tears...lekin ab aur nahi rouga main tumhare liye..he stands up took all the pictures of him and ansha,he took a lighter tored the pictures throwed it in the dustbin and burnt them...

HERE SHREYA'S SIDE:

shreya was crying:kyu aa jate ho mere saamne tum baar baar daya..jab bhi mai sab kuch bhulake ek shuruwaat krne ki koshish krti hoon tab tum samne aake mujhe wo sab yaad dila dete ho jise mai bhulna chahti hoon...kyu...she slept while crying ...

So guys this was the update...

Till then bye bye take care...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	12. chapter-11

hey guys i am back with a new chapter...so for what we are waiting for let's go...

Like this months passed...daya was recovering from his breakup with ansha and he continued his routine life...here shreya who started her routine life again but she was not able to recover from that incident and the bad words of daya and ansha about her and her character not letting shreya to sleep even a single night..daya started feeling something for shreya but he wasn't sure about it that exactly which feeling this...soon he got to realize that there was not any single fault of shreya in diksha's death,she didn't told him beacuse she loves him...he also realized that whatever happend with shreya on tarika's birthday was against her wish...daya hurted his cid team cum family beacuse of a selfish girl ...he apologized to the whole cid team especially to acp and abhijeet and they forgave him... The only one person to whom daya couldn't apologized is shreya beacuse he don't have too much courage to say the little word like sorry to a girl whose feelings were hurted by him...daya daily used to ask tarika about Shreya's condition(condition in the sense that How's she??is she okay)...tarika also got to know from daya's behavior that he is in love with her but he doesn't knew it...so abhirika decided to talk to daya...they called daya at lord's restaurant ...

AT LORD'S RESTAURANT:

Abhirika were already there...they were waiting for daya...meanwhile daya arrived he came near them and took his seat..

Daya:hello abhijeet hello Dr . tarika..

Abhirika : hello..

Daya:ab btao mujhe yaha kis kaam ke liye bulaya?

Tarika:daya wo hume tumse kuch baat karni hai..

Daya:ha bolo na ..

Abhijeet :dekho daya hume pata hai ki tum pehle hi pyaar mein 2 baar dhokha kha chuke ho aur tumhare liye pyaar par vishwas krna bahut hi mushkil hoga..lekin

Daya:lekin??

Tarika: hum chahte hain ki tum shreya ko ek mauka do..

Daya(pretending to be angry): tum dono ne mujhe yaha par yeh baat karne ke liye bulaya hai?

Tarika:haan..

Daya:lekin main uske saath kaise?

Abhijeet : are kyu nahi ...jab tum un ladkiyo par bharosa kar sakte ho jinhe tumse zyaada apne aap se aur paison se pyaar ho to shreya kyu nhi aur wo to tumse itna pyaar krti hai..

Tarika : dekho daya shreya ek bahut hi achi aur sweet ladki hai...wo rishton ko samajhti hai...aur tum bhi to usse itni acchi tarah se jaante ho..

Daya:haan she is very sweet...lekin tum dono ko poora yakken hai ki wo mujhe maaf kregi?

Tarika : are Haan kyu nahi kregi...

Daya: theek Hai to mai is baare mein sochuga..chlo ab mai chalta hoon..

After saying this daya left..

Abhijeet : tarika ji dekha daya ko mujhe to lagta hai yeh bhi pyaar krta hai shreya se..bas isko ehsaas nahi hai..

Tarika : haan abhijeet..bhagwan kare ki yeh dono jaldi se ek ho jaye..

On that night daya couldn't sleep..he was thinking of shreya...and because he was thinking of her his feelings increased for her...he was more desperate to have a look of her...

NEXT DAY:

Cid team had to go to city hospital for some enquiry...daya was happy that they were going to city hospital because he thought that he might got to have a glimpse of shreya ...the team included daya sachin freddy and vivek..they entered in hospital and went to reception ...

Daya:excuse me hum cid se hain...

Receptionist:yes sir how may i help you?

Sachin shows a photo:ji humein is ladki ke baare mein puchtach karni hai?

Receptionist: wait a minute sir let me check...

She checks in her pc nd said..

Receptionist: sir iska naam kavya hai...ye kuch ek mahine se yaha par treatment karva rahi hain...

Vivek: kon inhe treat kr raha hai??

Receptionist:ji isse doctor shreya raval treat kar rahi hain..

After hearing Shreya's name daya's face glowed like a bulb..

Sachin: kya hum doctor se mil sakte hain?

Receptionist: wait a minute sir..

She took the landline and calls shreya and told her about cid officers...

Receptionist: actually sir mam abhi round pe hain to aapko unke cabin mein wait krna padega?

Daya:haan haan kyu nahi..kahan hai unka cabin?

Receptionist:aaiye sir mai aapko pe chalti hoon...she took cid team to her cabin and said:sir aap yahan baithiye mam aati hi hongi..kuch lenge sir aap?

Daya:no thanks...

Daya and sachin sat on the chairs which were in the front of her chair...daya felt some positive and good vibes from her cabin...his eyes were roaming all around the room he saw her degrees hanging on the wall...then he saw a picture of shreya and her family on her table...he was just admiring her..suddenly the door opened and shreya came...

She said while coming: sorry officers i hope aap sabko zyaada wait nahi krna pada..she was so engrossed in her work that she hadn't thought that daya would be there...

She came near her table removed her stethoscope from her neck and sat on her chair..when she looks at daya she was shocked but somehow she managed herself ...but daya was just looking at her.

Freddy:doctor aap kya humein iss ladki ke baare mein kuch bata sakti hain?

Shreya looks at the picture: haan ye to meri patient hai..kavya..

Daya came out of his world nd asked:kis cheej ka treatment karva rahi thi aapke paas?

Shreya:actually sir isko leg mein major fracture tha...

Sachin:kabse yeh aapke paas treatment krva rahi thi?

Shreya: yahi koi ek mahine se..lekin pichle ek hafte se yeh aayi nahi hai treatment ke liye..to daya:sir aap log itna sab kuj kyu puch rahe hain??anything serious??

Daya was just lost in her and smiling...sachin freddy and vivek were shocked to see him like this..

Shreya loudly:sirrrr..

Oopppsss guys times up...i will meet u with next update...till then bye bye and take care...Nd keep reviewing ...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	13. chapter-12

Hey guys i am back with a new chapter...sorry for not updating yesterday ...so let's go with a our today's chapter...

Recap:

Daya was just lost in her and smiling...sachin freddy and vivek were shocked to see him like this...

Shreya(loudly):sirrrrrrrr...

Daya:haan haan kya hua?...

Shreya:sir mai yeh puch rahi thi ki aap iske baare mein itni puch tach kyu kr rhe hain koi serious baat to nhi?

Daya(taking interest): ji doctor...baat to bahut serious hai...

Shreya:kya hua hai?

Freddy:wo iska khoon hua hai..

Shreya:oh..

Sachin:doctor kya humein iski reports mil sakti hai?

Shreya:yeah sure...

Daya was still looking at her..actually he was lost in her beauty...that how a girl can be so much beautiful with her simplicity...shreya was not feeling comfortable she had tears in her eyes...she called the nurse and said her to bring the reports...nurse came and handed over the reports to shreya...she putted the reports on the table...

Shreya:sir yeh rahi reports aap chahe to check kar sakte hain...

Daya(smiling):nahi doctor humein aap par pura bharosa hai...

With this they stood up to go...

Daya:sachin tum sab chalo mai aata hoon...

Sachin:jee sir...

Sachin freddy and vivek went out of the cabin...and daya turns to shreya...looking at daya she stood up actually she was scared beacuse now again she couldn't hear something wrong for herself...

Daya(nervously):shreya...wo...mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha...

Shreya said nothing she was just standing at her place...

Daya:wo...shreya i am sorry...wo jo bhi us din ansha ne tumse kaha uske liye i am sorry...main jaanta hoon tumhe bahut hurt hua hoga phir bhi ho sake to maaf kar dena...

Saying this daya left...shreya was just standing with a lots of tears in her eyes...

Shreya(to herself):maaf to mai tumhe kabhi nahi kar sakti...kabhi nahi...

Here in hospital parking lot :

Daya:sachin tum log ek kaam kro mujhe mere ghar pe chodh ke bureau chale jana..

Freddy:kya hua sir?

Daya:wo meri tabiyat kuch theek nahi hai...

The three of them dropped daya at his home and went to bureau...after reaching bureau sachin was thinking that why daya was behaving like that in hospital...so he decided to ask abhijeet..

Sachin:sir...

Abhijeet:haan bolo sachin pata laga kis cheej ka treatment krva rahi thi vo?

Sachin : haan sir usko leg mein major fracture tha...

Abhijeet: to reports mili uski?

Sachin:reports to mil gyi sir...lekin..

Abhijeet:lekin kya sachin?

Sachin:sir aaj daya sir hospital mein kuch ajeeb hi bartav(behave) kr rahe the..

Abhijeet:ajeeb lekin kyu?

Sachin:wo sir jo doctor us ladki ka treatment kar rahi thi hum usse milne gye aur jab hum uss doctor se baat kr rhe the to daya sir uski taraf dekh kar bas muskuraye ja rhe the...

Abhijeet:achaaa..

Sachin:haan sir jab hum cabin se bahar aa rhe the to sir ne hume bola ki tum log jao mein aata hoon..

Abhijeet:konse Hospital mein gye the?

Sachin:city hospital..

Abhijeet understood that it would be shreya...

Abhijeet:kahi us doctor ka naam shreya to nahi tha?

Sachin(thinks for sometime):haan sir lekin aapko kaise pata...

Abhijeet:yeh bahut lambi kahani hai kabhi fursat mein sunayenge lekin abhi daya kahan hai?

Sachin:sir wo to apne ghar chale gye keh rahe the tabiyat theek nahi hai...

Abhijeet(in mind):tabiyat kaise theek hogi pyaar jo hogya hai...to sachin:achaa theek hai tum kaam kro..

Abhijeet called tarika and told her everything which sachin told him...tarika also becomes happy..

AT DAYA'S HOUSE:

It was rainy day...daya was standing near the window and sipping his coffee he was in lower and t-shirt...

Daya(thinking):aaj mujhe kya hogya tha shreya ke saamne ki mai bhool hi gya mai kahan baitha hoon...waise aaj woh bahut khoobsurat lag rahi thi...koi makeup wgera nahi sirf ek noorani chehra jisko dekh kar koi bhi kho jaye...itna simple hokar bhi koi itna sundar kaise ho sakta hai...aaj bhi woh waisi hi dikhti hai jaisi college mein dikhti thi...wohi maasoomiyat wohi aakhein...lekin kami thi to sirf ek hassi ki..kasie khil khila ke hassa karti thi...lekin ab to srf hassi ke ilava dukh hi dukh hai uske pass aur un dukho mein se kuch dukh maine bhi diye hai...pata nhi kya hogya tha mujhe jo us ansha ke peeche pad gya...kya kuch nahi kaha usne shreya ko...aur maine bhi to kuch nahi bola..best friend kehti thi mujhe shreya...lekin kya fayada jab mai uske liye stand hi nahi le saka...i am sorry shreya..aaj tumhari chuppi kitna kuch bayaan kar rahi thi...pata nahi kyu par mujhe tumhari chuppi se bahut takleef hui...aur jab tumne mujhe sir kaha to mujhe bilkul acha nahi laga...aab to mai sirf tumhare baare mein hi sochta rehta hoon..aur abhi dekhlo abhi bhi tumhare baare mein hi soch raha hoon...kahin mujhe tumse pyaar to nahi hogya..haan shayad mein tumse pyaar karne laga hoon shreya...

I love you shreya...i love you...ab to mai bas jald se jald tumse milkar tumhe ye btana chahta hoon ki mai tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon...

Daya(to himself):abhi mai abhijeet ko yahan bulaakar yeh good news de deta hoon wo bhi khush ho jayega...

He called abhijeet and told him to come to his home...

Abhijeet arrived...

Abhijeet:are daya bta na kyu itni jaldi mein bulaya teri tabiyat to theek hai?

Daya:haan mai bilkul theek hoon mujhe kuch nhi hua hai..

Abhijeet:to bata na kya baat hai?

Daya:are batata hoon pehle baitho to sahi.

They both sat on sofa..

Abhijeet:haan bol ab...

Daya:maine tumse kaha tha na ki mai shreya ke baare mein sochke btaunga..

Abhijeet:haan kaha tha..

Daya:to maine soch liya...

Abhijeet(excited):haan bol kya socha tune..

Daya:yahi ki mai shreya ko apni girlfriend nahi bana sakta...

Abhijeet:daya yeh tu kya bol raha hai bhai...dekh yaar wo ladki kitna pyaar karti hai tujhse..lekin tu..

Daya:are ruko pehle meri puri baat to suno.

Abhijeet:haan suna..

Daya:main shreya ko apni girlfriend isiliye nahi bana sakta kyu ki main usse apni biwi banana chahta hoon..

Abhijeet jumps in excitement:are waahhhh mere bhai kya khabar sunai hai tune...maja aagya wahh...mai abhi tarika ji ko nhi khabar suna deta hoon wo bhi khush ho jayegi..

Abhijeet called tarika and told him that daya was in love with shreya...tarika was very very happy...and trio made a plan that how daya will propose shreya...

Daya:are waahhhh kya plan banaya hai ab to mujhse wait hi nahi ho raha..

Abhijeet :haan bas ab jaldi se tum dono ek ho jao..

Daya:hm...

Abhijeet left his house...daya went to sleep happily...

So guys this was the chapter...and i hope that u all liked it...nd keep reviewing guys...bye bye and take care...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	14. chapter-13

Hey guys i am back again with a new chapter... And yeah thanks for such a good response on this story... So let's go with today's update...

Next day:

According to their plan tarika called shreya...

ON CALL:

Tarika:hello shreya..

Shreya:Haan tarika bolo...

Tarika: kya aaj tum mujhe mil Sakti ho... Mujhe tumhe kuch dikhana Hai..

Shreya : Haan kyu nahi lekin kya dikhana Hai tumhe?

Tarika : wo mai abhi nahi bath Sakti... Jab milogi tab dekh Lena..

Shreya : wo to theek Hai Par milna kahan Hai??

Tarika : tum ek kaam Karna mujhe hotel Blue moon mein room no. 607 mein milna..

Shreya : ok lekin kitne baje?

Tarika : 6:00 bje...

Shreya : OK..

Tarika : to theek I'll see you there...

Shreya : Yeah sure bye..

And she disconnects the call..

AT 6:00 PM... HOTEL BLUE MOON..

Shreya reached there and went to reception..

Shreya : excuse me...

Receptionist : yes mam how may I help you?

Shreya : could you tell me where is room number 607??

Receptionist : mam it's on the third floor and you can take the lift...

Shreya : which side?

Receptionist : left side..

Shreya : thank you..

Receptionist : my pleasure...

Shreya was wearing a denim dress with white shoes... She left her long silky and straight hair open... She took the lift and reached the room...

In room there was abhijeet tarika and daya but abhirika were hiding in the balcony so that shreya couldn't see them...

She entered in and saw the room was dark..

Shreya to herself: yahan to andhera Hai light switches kahan Hai??aur yeh tarika kahan gyi... Tarika... Tarika... Kahan ho tum??

Suddenly the lights turned on and the room was decorated beautifully... Shreya was shocked... She was bit uncomfortable..

Shreya : daya tum yahan?

Daya : kyu mai yahan nahi ho skta?

Shreya : nahi wo...

Daya : shreya dekho mai tumse maafi mangna chahta hoon... Main janta hoon ki mai bahut bura hoon Maine bahut dukh diya Hai tumhe aur bahut hurt kiya tumhe... Tumhe Maine us galti ki saza di jo tumne kabhi ki hi nahi... us din Jo bhi tumhare saath Hua aur Jo Kuch Maine tumhare liye bola us ke liye mai bahut sharminda hoon aur agar is ke liye mai zindagi bhar bhi maafi mangu wo bhi Kam Hai... Meri wjah se tumhe us Ansha se kya kuch nahi sun na pada...mai tab chup rha aur jiska mai us wakt saath de raha tha wo to mujhe kisi aur ke liye chod Kar chali gayi mai bahut bura hoon shreya Jo tumhari feeling samjh nahi paya...

Shreya was just standing like a statue and tears were flowing down through her eyes

Daya : shreya aaj mai tumhe apne dil ki batana chahta hoon... Jab mujhe pata chala ki mai tumse pyaar karne laga hoon to mai apne app ko rok hi nahi paya... Aur aaj mai tumse kehna chahta hoon ki...

I... I... Lo...lov...love... You... Aur... Aur mai tumse har us baat ke liye maafi mangna chahta hoon jis wjeh se tumhe hurt Hua... I am sorry shreya... I am really sorry... And I love you... I love you so much...

Daya moves closer to her in order to hug her.. But shreya said...

Shreya(with tears and shouting) : door hato... Door hato mujhse... Don't touch me...

Daya was shocked he was not expecting this from her...

Shreya : ab tumhe meri yaad aayi... Jab wo Ansha tumhe chod Kar chali gyi... Ab tumhare pass koi nahi Hai isiliye aye ho mere pass... Tab kahan the jab mujhe tumhari zarurat thi..

Daya : shreya dekho aisi baat nahi hai..

Shreya : to kaisi baat hai daya... Ha bolo kaisi baat hai... Tumne mujhe us wakt akela choda jab mujhe tumhari sab se zyada zarurat thi.. Pata Hai mai tadapti thi ki koi mujhe bhi gale se lgaye aur mere saath mera dukh baante... Tab kahan the tum bolo na Hai koi jwab tumhare pass.. Daya was silent... Abhirika was also shocked... She was crying badly.. Tumhe Pata Hai mai tumse Kitna pyaar Karti thi sorry tumhe kaise pata hoga tum to kisi or ke saath the.. Tumne mere pyaar ki kabhi kadar hi nahi ki... Jab diksha ki death hui tumne mujhe hi kasoorvar thehraya.. Aur pata Hai Maine diksha ki drugs ki aadat ke baare mein tumhe kyu nahi bataya kyu ki usne mujhe tumhari kasam di thi aur Mai tumhari kasam kaise tod Sakti thi.. Sirf tumhare Karan us Ansha ne mujhe itna kuch sunaya Maine wo bhi Saha jab mere saath wo sab Hua tab bhi tumne mujhe hi kasoorvar thehraya Maine wo bhi seh liya... Aur Kitna sahu mai Haan bolo..you know what main jitna tumse pyaar Karti thi na aaj us se bhi dugni nafrat Karti hoon mai tumse... I hate you daya... I hate u...

Saying this she left... But daya was standing at his place he was feeling very guilty.. Abhirika came outside... Abhijeet puts his hand on his shoulder..

Daya : are abhijeet... Wo... Wo... Koi... Baat... Nahi abhi thodi naraz Hai jab narazgi khatam hogi tab ayegi wo mere pass..

Tarika : Haan daya tum theek keh rhe ho..

Daya: Haan aur gussa ho bhi kyu na itna kuch Saha Hai usne..

Abhijeet : hmm lekin tu dukhi mat ho..

Daya : are main kahan dukhi hoon janta hu mai aisi hi Hai jab bhi gussa hoti Hai aise hi react krti Hai...

Tarika : tum dono tension mat lo main jaati hoon uske pass..

Daya : tarika..

Tarika : Haan daya bolo..

Daya : please khayal rakhna shreya ka..

Tarika : don't worry..

With this Tarika left for Shreya's house and duo left for Bureau..

So guys this was the chapter... I hope that u all liked it... Nd guys keep reviewing... Lots of love bye bye take care..

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	15. chapter-14

Hey guys i am here again with a new chapter... Let's go with it...

SHREYA'S HOME:

Shreya was in her room... She was sitting on floor and crying very badly... Everything in the room was scattered and it looks likes that shreya throwed everything in anger... The pillows was on floor, there was broken vase on the floor,her makeup which was on dressing table was on floor, the blanket was on floor, there was some pieces of glass was scattered on floor that was the glass which shreya broke in anger and some blood was also coming out from her hand...

Meanwhile tarika arrives she saw the gate open and entered in and went to her room... Tarika was hell shocked after watching the scenario... Shreya was sitting on floor her hairs were messy tears were coming down from her eyes... It looks like she was not aware of her surroundings... Tarika goes and sit near her...

Tarika : shreya...

She didn't heard it so tarika calls her name 3 to 4 times but she didn't respond... So this she put her hand on her shoulder...

She jerks with her touch..

Tarika : shreya...

Shreya : Ha... Ha... Ta.. Tarika... Tu... Tum... Ka... Kab... Aa... Aa.. Aayi..

Tarika : shreya ye tumne kya haal bna liya Hai??

This time shreya couldn't control she hugged tarika and burst out in tears... She was crying very badly... After some time both separates...

Shreya(still crying) : tarika daya ne aisa kyu kiya Pehle usne mujhe akela chod diya aur ab usne kaha ki wo mujhse pyaar karta Hai... Bolo na tarika... Kyu kiya usne aisa..

Tarika : shreyaaa shhh rona band kro Pehle... Chup...

Shreya (crying loudly) : tarika ab mujhse aur nahi hoga...nahi hota mujhse ye sab ye tension mai aur sehan nahi Kar sakti... I just want to get out of this... Jab bhi mai pichli baaton ko bhulake agge badhne ki koshish karti hoon tab hi aisa kuch kyu hota hai jisse mai us sab ke baare mein sochne Par majboor ho jati hoon..

Tarika: shreya meri baat suno..

Shreya: nahi tarika nahi hoga mujhse ab... Tum please daya se kehdo ki wo mujhe waise hi chodke chala Jaye jaise wo Pehle gaya tha...

Tarika: theek Hai mai kehdugi utho Pehle.. Utho... And she make her stand and shreya sits on her bed... Suddenly tarika noticed blood on her hand...

Tarika: shreya ye kya khoon?? Ye kaise Hua?? Ek min... She searched for first aid box but she couldn't find it... Shreya first aid box kahan Hai?

Shreya: zarurat nahi Hai tarika.. Itna dukh jhela Hai yeh bhi jhel lungi..

Tarika: tum chup chap btao ki kahan Hai first aid box?

Shreya : almari mein..

Tarika took first aid box and bandaged her wound...

Tarika made her lie on bed... And took her head in her lap... She covered her with a blanket... Shreya was still crying... Tarika was consoling her and caressing her hairs.. After a lot of efforts shreya slept... Tarika slowly putted her head on pillow.. She took the curtains and lights off..closed the door of her room and Locked the main door and went to her house..

TARIKA'S HOUSE:

Tarika was just going to sleep but meantime her phone ranged... She picked up the call..

Tarika : ha daya bolo...

Daya : tarika... Wo... Wo. Maine... Yeh..

Tarika : daya sidha sidha bolo na ki shreya ke baare mein puchne ke liye phone kiya Hai...

Daya : Haan kaisi hai wo ab theek to Hai na??

Tarika : nahi daya shreya bilkul theek nahi Hai...

Daya(worriedly) : k.. K... Kyu... Kya Hua??

Tarika : bahut bada dhakka lgga Hai daya use.. Jo bhi kuch uske saath in kuch mahino mein Hua us se wo ubhar nahi PA rahi hai..

Daya(tensed) : tarika Saaf Saaf bolo kya kaha usne mujhe tension ho rahi hai..

Tarika: daya wo bahut ro rahi thi usne to mujhse kaha ki wo daya ko kahe ki mujhe chod de...

Daya:kya??

Tarika : Haan daya bahut bura haal tha uska mujhse to dekha hi nahi ja raha tha.. Badi mushkil se sulake aayi hu usse mai..

Daya : yeh sab meri wjah se Hua Hai... Sab meri galti Hai..

Tarika : nahi daya tumhari koi galti nahi Hai... Wo to bas Jo kuch usne apne dil mein aaj tak chupakar rakha tha wo sab kuch bahar Aya Hai.. Uske dukh dard sab kuj... Usse thoda time do sab kuch theek hoajayega...

Daya : Haan tarika Tum sahi keh rahi ho.. But please shreya ka khayal rakhna..

Tarika : Haan bilkul..

Daya : OK good night..

Tarika : good night..

After dareya's meet at hotel... Days passed.. Shreya preferred to be alone... She was not answering any calls even not of tarika... She locked herself in a room.. She was in a very bad condition.. She was very weak.. She was just sitting alone with a picture of her mother...

One day shreya saw a message which was from kavin he said that he was coming to meet her... She was scared that if he would saw her in this condition he will definitely ask the reason and she would not be able to tell... Kavin knows about daya and shreya.. She cleaned all the mess and made herself enough strong to face him... And the doorbell rings..

Shreya : hey dude(kavin) kaise ho app?

Kavin : mai to achaa hoon tu bata??

Shreya : mai bhi bilkul fit..aur ghar Par sab kaise hain?

Kavin : sab badhiya..

They both sat on sofa..

Shreya (in her jolly nature) : bhai aap baitho mai abhi aapke liye mast masala Chai leke aati hoon.. She turns to go..

Kavin : shreya ruk.. She turned back..

Shreya: ji bhai..

Kavin : baith yahan..

She sat near him...

Kavin : shreya ek baat bata..

Shreya : ji bhai puchiye na..

Kavin : tujhe kya takleef Hai??

Shreya(nervous) :nahi... Bh...bhai..mujhe koi takleef nahi Hai..

Kavin : dekh ab tu apne dude se jhuth bolegi?.

Shreya : nahi bhai aisi koi baat nahi Hai..

Kavin: dekh baat to Hai wo to mujhe dekh Kar hi pehchan gya tha..

Shreya : nahi dude yaar..

Kavin : dekh tujhe mumma ki kasam..

Shreya(teary) : bhai...

Kavin : ab bol kya baat hai??

Shreya : bhai wo jab mai.. Nd she told him everything..

Kavin : shreya tere saath itna kuch hogya.. Aur tumne Hume bataya nahi..

Shreya : wo aap sab tension me aa jate isiliye...

Kavin : pagal Hai tu... And hugs her... Aur kisi ko nahi to mujhe to batati...

Shreya (in hug) :sorry bhai..

And she separates..

Shreya: bhai mujhe ek baat btao..

Kavin: ha puch na..

Shreya : aap mere sir(head) ki kasam Khao she took his hand on her head..

Kavin : theek Hai puch..

Shreya(crying) : bhai kya in sab mein meri hi galti thi??

Kavin: nahi nahi bache aisi baatein nahi karte... Hugs her.. Tumhari koi galati nahi thi...

Shreya : sach mein??

Kavin : Haan sach mein.. Ek baat bolu?

Shreya: Haan boliye na..

Kavin : tu sach mein bahut strong Hai...

Shreya : hm..

And both separates...

Kavin : daya ne tumhe propose kiya?

Shreya: Haan bhai lekin Maine use bahut sunaya..

Kavin: kyu??

Shreya : mujhe uss Par bahut gussa tha.. Usne bure wakt mein mera saath chod diya..

Kavin : lekin agar use uski galati ka ehsas Hai to tumhe use maaf kr Dena chahiye..

Shreya : magar bhai.. Agr usne fir se aisa kiya to?

Kavin : nahi krega kyu ki wo tumse Sacha pyaar karta Hai..

Shreya: lekin..

Kavin : dekh shreya tujhe jitna time Lena Hai le lekin is mauke Jo gawa mat Dena.. Kyu ki Sacha pyaar har kisi ko nahi milta..

Shreya : theek Hai bhai agar aap kehte hain to mai is baare mein sochungi..

Kavin: thats like my girl... Aur Haan jaldi se ready hoja..

Shreya: kyu kaha Jaana Hai??

Kavin : ghumke aate Hai..

Shreya : lekin..

Kavin : yaar tu iss lekin shabad se apna rishta kyu nahi tod deti jab bhi dekho lekin lekin..

Shreya laughs...

Kavin : Zara shesshe mein dekh hasti hui Kitni acchi lagti Hai aise hi hmesha roti rehti Hai rotdu kahi ki..

Shreya(anger) :mai rotdu hoon?

Kavin : Haan aur nahi to kya.

She runs behind him to beat him...

ON that day Kavin took shreya outside to lighten her mood and it actually worked she was happy now... And from that day shreya started thinking of giving daya a chance...

So guys this was the update I hope that u all liked it... And guys please keep reviewing it gives me a lot of motivation to write more... Lots of love to you all...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	16. chapter-15

Hey guys so I am back again with a new update so what we are waiting for!! Let's go...

From that day shreya started thinking that she should give him a chance because everyone do mistakes but the biggest thing was that he had apologized for that... As said so she did she made her mind that she would give him a chance.. But she don't know how to talk to him...

Days passsed like this daya was also eagerly waiting for shreya to talk...

One day shreya was in her cabin thinking about daya...meanwhile there is a knock on the door...

Shreya : come in..

A nurse came in...

Shreya : haa bolo kya baat hai?

Nurse : mam wo apse koi milne aya hai..

Shreya : kon hai??

Nurse : mam tarika krke koi lady hai..

Shreya : tarika...are bhejo na use andrr...kahan hai wo??

Nurse : mam wo reception area mein wait kar rahi hai..

Shreya : haa to bhejo na aur suno do coffee bhi mangva dena...

Nurse: yes sure mam..

After sometime tarika entered in her cabin..shreya was sitting on her chair...

Tarika : shreya ...

Shreya(happily): tarika...

They hug each other...

Shreya : are baitho na..

Both sits and also their coffee arrives..

Shreya : aur ye le coffee..

Tarika : wo to theek hai...lekin kahan thi tu itne din na koi phone call na koi message!!

Shreya : main...wo...wo...main..

Tarika : bss rehne de main smjh gayi bolne ki zarurat nahi hai..

Shreya stayed silent..

Tarika : acha yeh bta tu theek to Hai na??

She nodded in yes..

Tarika : shreya yaar tujhe kya ho gya hai..tu itni gumsum kabse rehne lag gyi...tu to ek minute bhi shanti se nahi beth ti thi...do mahino se dekh rahi hoon jab se tu daya se mili hai tab se aisi hi Hai..

Shreya : kuch nahi mujhe kya hua hai i am happy..

Tarika : you are not happy shreya..mujhse to jhooth mat hi bol...i know ki mere bday wale din tere saath jo kuch bhi hua usse tujhe dhakka laga hai..

Shreya : nahi tarika mai jhooth nahi bol rahi hoon..

Tarika : shreya please...acha ye sab chod aur ye bata ki daya ke baare mein tera kya khayyal hai..

Shreya : daya ke baare mein...and she started thinking ...

Tarika : o hlo madam...kahan kho gyi?

Shreya : nahi kahi nahi...

Tarika : shreya mujhe ab yeh lagta hai ki tujhe daya ke saath ek nayi shuruwaat kar leni chahiye...

Shreya: haan mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai...

Tarika(happily): matlab tu daya se pyaar karti hai aur tu usse yeh baat batana chahti hai??

Shreya : haan..

Tarika jumped in excitement and hugs her..after some time both separated and took their seats...

Shreya : lekin ek problem hai.

Tarika. : kya problem Hai ??

Shreya : yaar maine daya ko itna kuch suna diya us din kahin wo mujhse gussa to nahi hoga?

Tarika : nahi hoga.

Shreya : tujhe kaise pata ??

Tarika : bas pata hai...achaa yeh bata tune socha hai ki tu daya ko propose kaise karegi ??

Shreya : nahi...

Tarika : abhi chalein daya ke pass?

Shreya : abhi?

Tarika: haan abhi..wo bureau se free bhi hogya hoga..

Shreya : theek Hai lekin yaar mujhe nervousness ho rahi hai..

Tarika : are kuch nahi hoga tu chal..

Shreya : theek Hai Pehle coffee to khatam kr..

They both finished their coffee sat in tarika's car and went towards bureau ...

IN BUREAU PARKING LOT:

Shreya and tarika steps out of the car...

Tarika: tu yahi ruk mai daya ko bhejti hoon..

Shreya : theek Hai...

Tarika saw she was jumping in nervousness...tarika laughs..

Shreya : kya hua?

Tarika : khud ko dekh tu kaise kudh rahi hai...

She stopped jumping..tarika went...

Shreya(to herself ): shreyaa u can do it...u can do it...

Here outside the Bureau ..

Daya abhijeet sachin vivek and freddy were coming out of the bureau tarika came there running...

Abhijeet : tarika ji kya hua aap aise bhagte hue kyu a rahi hain??koi tension ki baat to nahi ??boliye..

Tarika : are ruko batati hoon...

Abhijeet : boliye na kya baat hai?

Tarika : batati hoon..

Daya : haan btao...

Tarika : daya wo shreya aayi hai tumse milne..

Abhijeet and daya : kyaa??

Tarika: haan..

Daya : tarika tum mazak to nahi kar rahi ??

Tarika : are mai mazak kyu krugi??

Everyone confused except tarika daya and abhijeet..

Tarika : are khade kya ho ??jaldi jao wo tumhara wait kr rahi hai..

Daya's face glowed like a bulb..

Daya : haan..

Daya went there...everyone went behind him and hide behind the wall and started watching the scene..kajal said..

Kajal : are yeh to tarika ji best friend hai..

Sachin : are haan sir yeh to wohi doctor hai jiss se hum Hospital mein mile the..

Abhijeet : aur hum sabki hone wali bhabhi bhi yahi hai...

Here daya went to shreya...everyone was watching them by hiding but both are umaware of it..

Daya : are...shreya tum??

Shreya : haan...wo...

Daya : haan bolo na...he asked very sweetly...

Shreya : daya wo mujhe tumse sorry kehna tha..

Daya : sorry kisliye??

Shreya : wo maine tumhe us din itna bura bhala kaha..

Daya : are us baat ke liye...wo to mai kab ki bhool gya...aur vaise bhi tumhara gussa jayaz tha...

Shreya : to tumne mujhe maaf kr diya??

Daya : haan...aur ek baat puchu??

Shreya : haan pucho na...

Daya : sirf yehi baat thi ya koi aur bhi baat hai??

Shreya : haan ek aur baat thi..

Daya : haan bolo na..

She holds his hand..

Shreya(with tears): daya...i love u...

Daya : sach mein??

She nodded in yes...

He immediately hugged her and said: i love u too...

Our cid cops who were watching all this were very happy ...

They both separated and daya saw shreya crying...

Daya : are kya hua ro kyu rahi ho??

Shreya : nahi kuch nhi...

Daya understood that she wanted to tell him more...

Daya : tum yahin ruko...mai aya 2 minute..

Shreya : are kahan ja rahe ho??

Daya : bas 2 minute...

Daya came to abhijeet...

Abhijeet : are bhai congratulations and both hugged..

Daya : thank you...abhijeet wo gaadi ki chaabi do aur haan tum tarika ke saath chale jaana..

Abhijeet : theek hai lekin bta to sahi kahan ja raha hai??

Daya : wapis aakr batata hoon...

Daya came to shreya...

Daya : shreya chalo gaadi mein baitho..

Shreya : lekin hum ja kahan rahein hai?

Daya : baitho to sahi..

Shreya(nervously):lekin...

Daya saw her expressions..

Daya : fikar mat kro aisa waisa kuch nahi karunga...

She took a deep breath...they both sat in the car and went off...the whole journey was quiet...

Soon they reached a place...shreya stepped down of the car...it was a top of a hill from where they could see the whole mumbai city it was night time and the view of the city was fabulous...moonlight and cool breezes making the place more soothing...

Both were standing there...

Daya : ab btao ki kya baat hai??

Shreya: kya??

Daya : dekho shreya mujhe pata Hai ki tum mujhe kuch batana chahti ho..

Soon she had tears in her eyes...she hugged daya and started crying...daya wrapped her arms around her...she cried her whole heart out...she letted her all tension all worries all fears flow down through her tears...and guys she was crying very badly...she cried for about an hour...daya said nothing...actually he also wanted her to let cry and burst out her tensions...daya was just caressing her hairs with his one hand...

Daya: are u ok?

She nodded in yes but tears were still coming out of her eyes...

Daya : ab btao itni frustration kis baat ki?

Shreya(crying): daya..wo..

Daya wiped her tears and said:pehle rona band karo aur phir btao...

And she stopped crying...

Daya : ab bolo kya baat hai?

Shreya : daya tumhe pata hai jab maine tumhe us din hospital mein dekha tab mujhe laga ki tumhara gussa shant hogya hoga aur tum meri baat sunoge lekin tumne meri baat nahi suno aur mujhe hi blame kiya...and she started crying again..

Daya us mein meri koi galati nahi thi sach mein..wo mujhe diksha ne tumhari kasam di thi isiliye maine tumhe nahi bataya...i swear daya meri koi galati nahi thi..please trust me...

Daya : yes i trust you...aur mai hi sabse bada bewakoof tha jo maine tumhari baat nahi suni...

Shreya(crying): aur jab mujhe pata chala ki tumhari aur ansha ki shaadi hone wali Hai tab mujhe kuch samjh mein hi nahi aya ki is baat ka dukh manau ki tum mujhse door chale jaoge ya is baat ki khushi manau ki tum khush ho..daya remained silent...aur tarika ki birthday party mein jo sab kuch hua usmein bhi meri koi galati nahi thi us ladke ne hi mere juice mein kuch mila diya tha jis se mai behosh ho gyi thi...wo sab kuch meri marzi ke khilaaf tha...aur jab maine tumhari baatein suni to mujhe laga ki tum mujh Par bilkul bhi vishwas nahi kroge..she was crying very badly..

Daya(feeling guilty): shreya i am sorry...i am really sorry...

Shreya : daya ek baat bolu?

Daya : haan bolo na...

Shreya : daya is rishte ko aage badhane se pehle do baar sochlo please..

Daya cupped her face and very sweetly asked: shreyaa...tum aisa kyu bol rahi ho?

Shreya : Because i am a victim of rape...

Daya was shocked to hear this..

Daya : shreya ye tum kya bol rahi ho?

Shreya : haan daya mai sach keh rhi hoon jab mai school mein thi tab and told him about the incident in which suraj raped shreya..

Shreya was crying very very badly...daya hugged her...after sometime they both separated...

Daya : shreya dekho mujhe koi fark nahi padta tumhare past se aur aaj se balki abhi se hi meri duty hai tumhe protect karne ki...i will protect you...aur haan aage se maine agar tumhari in a aankho mein aansu dekhe to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..chalo ab rona band karo...he wiped her tears...

Daya: to chalein?

Shreya : kahan?

Daya : pet pooja karne..

Shreya smiled : haan chlo..

Daya : bas aise hi hasti raha kro rote hue bilkul achi nahi lagti...

Shreya :to chalein?

Daya : chalo...

They both went to a restaurant and had their dinner...after that daya dropped shreya to her home and went to his home..when he reached home he called abhijeet and told hime everything...abhijeet was very happy...

Daya went to sleep he was very happy and shreya also had a peaceful sleep...

NEXT MORNING :

shreya was sleeping peacefully...she was in a deep sleep...it was a plesant morning birds were chriping..sunshine was coming through balcony to Shreya's room...suddenly her phone ranged...and it was of daya...shreya was still in half sleep when she answered the call..

Daya : good morning shreya...

Shreya : are kon hai yaar kyu subha subha neend kharab kar rahe ho..she said in a sleepy tone..

Daya : shreya mai hoon...

Shreya : are kon mai?

Daya : mai daya...

She sit up with a jerk...

Shreya: dd...da...da..daya...tu..tum..??

Daya : ji haan mai...

Shreya : sorry wo mai neend mein thi to pata nahi chala...

Daya : koi baat nahi...

Ooopppsss times up guyssss...

I will see u all with a new update till then bye bye and take care...and yeah keep reviewing...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	17. chapter-16

Heyyyy guyss i am here again... I am very happy to see that all of you loved the previous part of the story... So i am here with the next update...so let's go...

Recap:

Shreya : sorry wo mai neend mai thi to pata nahi laga..

Daya : koi baat nahi..vaise good morning...

Shreya : good morning...

Daya : shreya aaj dupehar ko tum free ho?

Shreya : haan kyu?

Daya : wo mai soch raha tha ki kyu na lunch pe chle..

Shreya : haan haan kyu nahi...

Daya : to theek Hai mai aaj tumhe pick karne aauga..

Shreya : ok..

Daya : vaise tumko mai kahan se pick kru?

Shreya laughs : mai kahan job krti hoon?

Daya : hospital mein..

Shreya : to mai dupeher mein kahan rahugi?

Daya : are haan sorry...theek hai mai tumhe hospital se pick krlunga..

Shreya : vaise tumhe aaj bureau nahi jana hai?

Daya : are jaana hai na...

Shreya : to phir jao..

Daya : abhi to adha(half) ghanta hai nikalne mein...

Shreya : ok...

Daya : vaise kya kar rahi ho tum abhi??

Shreya : abhi to bed par hi hoon soch rahi hoon uthu ya nahi..

Daya : achaa...

Shreya : time kya ho raha hai abhi? She was going to check the time but daya spoke...

Daya : 8 bjj rahe hain...

Shreya : kyyyaaa???8 bjj rahein hain?

Daya : haan...

Shreya got up from the bed : hey bhagwan late ho gyi...ho gyi ho gyi late ho gyi...daya mai tumse baad mein baat karti hoon abhi mai late ho rahi hoon..

Daya smiled : ok by...

And she disconnected the call..

Daya while looking at his mobile : yeh ladki bhi na...

Here shreya got up from the bed got ready... She left for the hospital without having her breakfast...

AT EXACTLY 1:00 P.M. , HOSPITAL PARKING LOT...

daya reached there and called shreya...

Shreya : hello...

Daya : haan shreya mai pahaunch gya ajao tum bahar...

Shreya : kahan ho tum?

Daya : parking area mein...

Shreya : theek Hai mai abhi aati hoon...

Daya : ok...

Daya was waiting for her and after some time he saw shreya coming...she was wearing black jeans with a white floral full sleeve top with white shoes...she came and hugged daya...and they separated...

Daya : kaisi ho?

Shreya : mai achhi hoon tum btao?

Daya : mai bhi ekdum fit and fine...to chalein?

Shreya : chalo...

Both sat in car and went to a restaurant named tadka...they went in and sat on a table..

Daya : chalo shreya order karo...

Shreya : mai..

Daya : haan tum...

Shreya : ok and she took the menu.. Shahi paneer, kofta,biryani aur naan...(sorry guys if u don't like the order because being a punjabi i love this)

Daya : ok...and he called the waiter and gave the order..

Daya : shreya mujhe tumse ek baat kehni hai?

Shreya : haan bolo na...

Daya : dekho shreya mere parents ke baare mein to tum jaanti hi ho...

Shreya : haan...

Daya : to mai tumhe i mean humare college ke baad meri zindagi mein do ladkiyan thi..

Shreya : kya?

Daya : haan ek ko to tum janti hi thi..

Shreya : ansha right??

Daya : haan...

Shreya : aur uss se pehle..

Daya : uss se pehle thi purvi naam tha uska..

Shreya : ohhhh...

Daya : purvi ke saath mera relation is liye khrab hua kyu ki usne abhijeet pe ek bahut bada ilzaam lagaya tha..

Shreya : kaisa ilzaam?

And daya told the whole story that how purvi and her family doubted abhijeet...

Daya : aur isiliye maine us se rishta tod diya...aur ansha ke baare mein to tum jaanti hi ho...

Shreya : hmm..

Daya : shreya mere liye meri zindagi abhijeet mere bhai jaisa hai aur acp sir mere pita smaan hai...wo dono meri zindagi mein bahut important hain...

Shreya : daya agar wo tumhare liye important hain to mere liye bhi wo utne hi important hai...

Daya : mujhe tumse yahi umeed thi...aur mai nahi chahta ki aage chalke humare relation mein mere past ki vjeh se koi problem ho...

Shreya : daya tum bhool gye tumne mujhse kal kaha tha ki tumhe mere past se koi fark nahi padta...vaise hi mujhe bhi tumhare past se koi fark nahi padta...mere liye tum important ho tumhara past nahi...

Daya : thank you shreya...mujhe samjhne ke liye...

Shreya : agar tumhe mai nahi samjhugi to kon smjhega...aur haan agar aage se thank you kahan na to dekh lena...

Daya : ok ok...shreya...

Shreya : hmmmm...

Daya holded her hand and said : will u marry me??

Shreya shocked : what??

Daya : will u marry me?

Shreya was silent for sometime...

Shreya(with tears) : yes i will...i will marry u...

Daya happily : thank you shreya...thank you so much...he saw tears in her eyes...

Shreya maine kya bola tha mujhe tumhari aanko mein aansu bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai...

Shreya : pagal yeh khushi ke aansu hainn...she rubbed her tears...

Daya : happy?

Shreya smiled widely : very happy...vaise daya jab bhi koi ladka kisi ladki ko shadi ke liye propose karta hai to wo ring leke aata hai lekin tumne aise kyu nhi kiya?

Daya : dekho madam ab ring to mai sidha humari engagement par hi pehnauga...

Shreya : impressive...

Meanwhile something hit in her mind...

Shreya : daya kyu na abhijeet aur tarika ko bhi yahan bulaye?

Daya : unn dono ko..

Shreya : haan...

Daya : vaise idea to acha hai...

Shreya : haan to abhijeet ko call kro na...

Daya called abhijeet and invited him and tarika to join them...daya disconnected the call...

Shreya : kya bole ??

Daya : aa rahe hain...

Daya also called the waiter and said that make the order double...abhirika arrived and their order has also arrived...

Abhijeet : are waahh bhai saath mein lunch maza ajayega aaj to ...

Tarika : vaise yeh idea kis ka tha?

Shreya : mera tha...

Abhijeet : waah shreya kya idea tha...

Shreya : aajj to mai dbake khane waali hoon...

Daya : kyu??

Shreya : aur nahi to kya itne dino se tension ke maare kuch theek se khaya hi nahi...

Tarika (teasing): haan shreya yeh to tu sach keh rahi hai dekh to sahi kitni patli hogyi hai...

Shreya : kya sach mein?

Tarika : haan ...and she laughs...

Shreya : tu bhi na and she hits tarika...

Tarika : daya vaise ek baat to man ni padegi...

Daya : kya?

Abhijeet : konsi baat tarika ji?

Tarika : pata nahi daya ne shreya par kya jaadu kiya hai jo kal tak itni gumsum thi aur aaj dekho bilkul purani shreya ki tarah..

Shreya smiled..

Abhijeet : haan wo to hai...

Daya : are jaadu waadu kuch nahi hai bas isko jo tension thi wo sab utar di hai...

Shreya : are kya tum bhi faaltu ki baatein kar rahe ho khaana khao thanda ho raha hai...

And four of them had their lunch...after that abhirika left for bureau and daya dropped shreya and he also went to bureau..

AT NIGHT SHREYA'S HOUSE :

She called kavin...

Kavin(worriedly): kya hua shreya tu theek to Hai na itni raat ko phone kiya?

Shreya smiled on his concern ...

Shreya : are bhai saans to lo...mai theek hoon...

Kavin : thank god..vaise aaj kaise phone kiya?

Shreya : wo bhai maine aapko yeh batane ke liye phone kiya hai ki daya ne mujhe shaadi ke liye propose kiya hai aur maine haan bhi kar di hai..

Kavin(happily): are wahhhh doofy(her brothers call her doofy ) kya khabar sunai hai tune...

Shreya : thank you dude...

Kavin : achaa mai batadu mummy papa ko?

Shreya : nahi mai khud hi btadungi...

Kavin : ok aur bta kaisi hai?

Shreya : mai achi hoon aap btao aur ghar pe sab kaise hai?

Kavin** : **sab ache hai aur tune dinner kiya?

Shreya : haan karliya...achaa bhai mai aapse baad mein baat karti hoon ek dusra call a raha hai...

Kavin : ok good night...

Shreya : good night...

She picked the another call which was from daya...

Shreya : hello...

Daya : kahan busy thi madam aap?

Shreya : wo bhai se baat kar rhi thi...

Daya : ok..

Shreya : aur btao kaise call kiya?

Daya : good night kehne ke liye...

Shreya : achha to kaho...

Daya : good night...

Shreya : ok good night...

Daya : acha shreya baat suno na..

Shreya : haan bolo...

Daya : i love you...

Shreya smiled: i love you tooo...

Daya smiled and said : hyyyeeee...

Shreya blushed and said : chlo ok bye...

Daya: byeee...take care..

Shreya : u to...

And she disconnected the call and went to sleep..

So guysss this was the update...but the story hasn't finished yet it had still much more to go...so stay tuned in...till then bye bye and take care...and keep reviewing...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	18. chapter-17

Heyyyyy guyssss so i am here with a new chapter... So let's start...

Now it's one year since dareya were together in a relationship...shreya also told her parents that she loves daya and her parents also don't have any objection...

So it was Shreya's birthday( so guys here Shreya's birth date is 18th april)

18TH APRIL,MORNING 7:30 AM..

Shreya was sleeping... Suddenly her phone ranged and she picked the call...

Shreya : hello...

Caller : happy birthday to you...Happy birthday to you..happy birthday dear shreya...

Shreya smiled : thank you daya...

Daya : vaise madam mujhe ghar ke bahar hi khada rakhogi ya andar bhi bulaogi..

Shreya : ghar ke bahar??

Daya : haan ghar ke bahar khada hoon mai tumhare..

Shreya : haan abhi aayi...

She disconnected the call went downstairs running and open the door...she was happy to see him and hugged him...(and guys she was in her pajamas )

Daya(in hug): happy birthday...

Shreya : thank you so much...

They both separated...

Shreya : andar aao...

Daya entered in...

Daya : ye lo...he handed her a bouquet of white flowers...

Shreya : thank you ...

Daya : aur yeh bhi lo...

Shreya : wow cake...and she opened it...are wahh te to mera favorite cake Hai..

Daya: are abhi to aur bhi bahut kuch hai..

Shreya : aur bhi kya??btao na...

Daya : abhi nahi pehle cake kaat te hain..

Shreya : ok...

Shreya cutted the cake both feeded each other...after that Shreya's phone ranged..

Shreya : hello mumma...

Shreya's mother : happy birthday beta...

Shreya : thank you mumma..

Shreya's mother : ye lo shreya papa se baat karo...

Shreya's father : happy birthday my princess..

Shreya : thank you papa...

Her brothers and bhabhi from behind: happy birthday to you..Happy birthday to you..happy birthday dear doofy...

Shreya : thank you thank you sab ko thank you ...achhaa papa dadi se baat karvao na..

Shreya's father : haan karvata hoon..

Shreya's dadi : haan mri gudiya raani kaisi hai?

Shreya : haan dadi mai theek hoon aap btao..

Shreya's dadi : mai bhi acchi hoon aur janam din ki dher saari shubhkamnaye..

Shreya : thank you dadi...achha dadi mai baad mein baat karti hoon...

Shreya's dadi : theek hai...

And shreya disconnected the call...

Shreya looked at daya and saw him smiling..

Shreya : muskurana band karo aur ye btao ki plan kya hai??

Daya : kya plan kaisa plan?

Shreya : achaa to mere birthday pe koi plan nahi hai...

Daya : haan plan Hai to lekin chotta sa..

Shreya : achaa to btao..

Daya gave her a box : kholo isse..

She opened it and in the box there was a beautiful navy blue colour long frock with some sky blue coloured embroidery on it..

Shreya happily : wow beautiful ...

Daya : pasand aayi??

Shreya : nahi..

Daya : kya ???

Shreya: matlab mujhe ye bahut bahut pasand aayi...

Daya laughed...

Shreya : ab btao ki kya plan hai?

Daya : kuch nahi bas raat ko yeh dress pehankar ready rehna dinner par chlenge..

Shreya : aur tab tak?

Daya : tab tak tum Hospital jaogi aur mai apni duty pe...

Shreya made a puppy face : daayyaaaa...

Daya : shreya i am sorry lekin tumhe meri duty ka pata hai na...please samjho..

Shreya : ok i understand lekin raat ko bilkul bhi late nahi...ok...

Daya : bilkul bhi nahi madam...I'll be on time...achaa ab mai chalta hoon...by..

Daya hugged shreya and kissed on her forehead and left for bureau...

When daya left a courier boy came...

He knocked on the door...shreya came outside...

Shreya : yes...

Courier boy : shreya ji aap hi hain??

Shreya : haan mai hi hoon...

Courier boy : mam yeh aapke liye courier..

He handed her the parcel...

Courier boy : mam aapke sign?

Shreya signed on it...the courier boy left...shreya took the parcel and came in...

She opened the box... It was a cake with her picture and happy was written on it...there was also one note there shreya took it and read...the note was from tarika..

Tarika's note:

Happy birthday my cutie pie...i am sorry yaar mai khud nahi aa payi...tujhe to pata hi hai mere cousin ki shaadi ke liye mai hyderabad aayi hui hoon...aur ye cake mere nivi pari aur sanju ki taraf se...once again happy birthday...

[ guys so here let me introduce you all to Shreya's College friends...

Tarika : forensic Doctor (you all know)

Sanjana aka sanju : a dietician (actually sanju was Shreya's both college and school friend..)

Nivedita basu: business women

Parineeti rastogi : interior designer]

Shreya smiled after reading the note...and she cutted the cake and feeded herself... After that she got ready and went to hospital..where her colleagues and nurses celebrated her birthday...

On the other daya reached bureau... There was a case reported...daya got busy in the case... It was evening..daya abhijeet sachin kajal and vivek went to catch the criminals where they had an encounter with them.. In the encounter daya got shooted with a bullet on his arm...soon they catched the culprits and they confessed the murder...they sent them to jail...after that abhijeet came to daya...

Abhijeet worriedly : daya tum theek to ho?

Daya : haan mai theek hoon..

Abhijeet teasingly : to chalo tumhari doctor madam ke pass...

Daya laughed : tum bhi na...chalo...

They reached the hospital..shreya was in her room..abhijeet opened the door and asked...

Abhijeet : doctor hum andar aa sakte hai?

Shreya smiled : are abhijeet aao aur tumhe itna formal hone ki zarurat nahi hai..

Abhijeet : dekho shreya mai tumhara ek patient leke aaya hoon..

Shreya confused : patient?

Suddenly daya entered in he was holding his arm with another one...shreya got tensed after seeing blood oozing from daya's arm..

Shreya worriedly : daya...ye kaise hua??idhar aao she made him sit on strecther.

Abhijeet : shreya tum dressing kro mai tab tak bahar wait karta hoon..

Shreya: theek Hai...

Abhijeet went outside..

Shreya : hey bhagwan kitna khoon beh raha hai...hua kaise ye?

Daya : wo bas goli chuukar nikal gyi...

Shreya angerly : to tum kya chahte the ki goli lag jati...

Daya : are mera wo matlab nahi tha...

There were tears in Shreya's eyes while she was dressing daya's wound...soon dressing was completed and daya got down from the strecther..he noticed tears in Shreya's eyes...

Daya : shreya idhar dekho...

But shreya was not making any eye contact with him...

Shreya : haan bolo...

Daya : idhar dekho...

She looked towards him and can't control her tears so she hugged him..

Daya : are...shhhhhh...he was patting her head...

And they separated...

Daya : pagal ho aise thodi rote hain..chup karo...

Shreya : kaise na rou dekha na kitna khoon beh raha tha...

Daya : are itne si chot se mujhe fark nahi padta..

Shreya : lekin mujhe fark padta hai...

They hugged again and separated after a couple of minutes..they went outside where abhijeet was waiting...

Abhijeet : hogyi dressing ?

Daya : haan hogyi..

Abhijeet : vaise happy birthday shreya...

Shreya smiled : thank you abhijeet...

Abhijeet : theek Hai to mai chalta hoon aur daya tum to shreya ke saath hi jaoge..

Daya smiled : haan..

Abhijeet : ok by and enjoy...

Dareya : by...

Abhijeet left from there...after some time daya and shreya also left...shreya dropped daya at his home and went to her home...

AT NIGHT:

Shreya was at her home waiting for daya..she was looking stunning in that dress she was wearing silver heels with that silver big rings in her ears...daya reached at her home...he blowed the horn...shreya came outside locked the door and sat in his car..

Daya smiling : hyeeeeeee...

Shreya : kya hua?

Daya : kisiko marne ka irada hai kya?

Shreya : kyu?

Daya : nahi aaj tum itni sundar jo lag rahi ho kisi na kisi ko to maarke hi dum logi..

Shreya smiling : achaa...

Daya smiling : lagta hai pehla number mera hi hai marne ka..

Shreya laughed : itni asaani se nahi marne wale tum...

Daya : achaa..

Shreya : haan ye btao ab dard to nahi ho raha...

Daya : nahi abhi theek Hai...

Shreya : aur ho maine medicines di thi wo le li thi na time pe?

Daya : are haan meri maa leli thi...

Shreya hits daya's head with her hand and said : ab chalo...

They went off and reached a five star hotel...they went in and sat on a table..

Shreya : daya aaj tumhari pasand ka khaana order kre?

Daya : meri pasand ka to theek Hai...

He ordered the food and the food was served..

Daya : shreya ye btao ki tumhara birthday kaisa raha?

She made a sad face..

Daya : are kya hua??aisa chehra kyu bnaliya??

Shreya : birthday to theek tha lekin..

Daya: lekin kya ??

Shreya : meri family mein se kisi ne bhi abhi tak mujhe koi gift nahi diya..

Daya : achaa bs itni si baat...are bhool gye honge..

Shreya: are aise kaise bhool gye..after all ek lauti beti hoon mai unki...

Daya : tum bhi na...

Meanwhile her phone ranged she picked the call it was from her dad...

Shreya : hello...

Shreya's father : kaisa raha mri Princess ka birthday ??

Shreya : theek tha...

Shreya's father : mujhe pata hai tu itni udaas kyu hai..

Shreya : to btao kyu hoon mai udaas ?

Shreya's father : hmari taraf se koi gift nahi mila isliye..

Shreya: aapko kaise pata ?

Shreya's father : bas chal gya pata beta tera baap hoon mai...

Shreya's father : beta ek baat btani thi tujhe?

Shreya : haan boliye papa..

Shreya's father : tumne mujhe us ladke ke baare mein bataya tha na kya naam tha?

Shreya : daya..

Daya started coughing after hearing his name while shreya smiled...

Shreya's father : haan daya...to beta hum daya se milne chahte hain...

Shreya(happily): kya kaha aapne abhi...sach mein papa??

Her happiness was on the peak..

Shreya's father : haan meri Princess sahi suna tune...

Shreya : thank you papa i love you...

Shreya's father : love u to..chlo bye apna dhyaan rakhna aur haan tere gifts ghar pe pahuncha diye hai..

Shreya: thank you papa you are the best..

Shreya's father : ok by...

She disconnected the call..

Daya : kya hua bahut khush lag rahi ho??

Shreya : daya papa tumse milne chahte hain..

Daya(happily):kya sach mein??

Shreya : haan sach mein...aur aaj mai bahut bahut khush hoon...

Daya : are are bs thodi khushi bacha ke rakho..

Shreya : kyu??

Daya : kyu ki tumhare liye ek bahut bada surprise wait kar raha hai...

Shreya happily : kya ek aur surprise ?

Daya : haan jaldi se khana khao fir tumhara surprise bhi to dena hai tumhe..

Both finished their dinner...daya payed the bill... They sat in the car and reached near a big bungalow.. Both stepped out of the car...

Shreya : daya hum yahan kyu aaye hain?

Daya : batata hoon pehle andar to chalo..

Both went inside...it was a big well furnished beautiful white bungalow..

Shreya : wow...kitna sundar hai ye ghar...

Daya : pasand aya...

Shreya : haan lekin ye to btao hum yahan kyu aaye hain??

Daya : yahin to tumhara surprise hai..

Shreya confused : surprise??

Daya : aaj se yeh bungalow humara Hai..

Shreya : kya...she becomes very happy..

Lekin daya itna bada ghar?

Daya : are meri is sundar si queen ke liye to ye ghar bhi chotta hai..

She smiled and hugged him...

Shreya : waise tumne apna saman shift karliya?

Daya : haan kal tak sab shift ho jayega..aur shaadi ke baad tum bhi yahi shift hojaogi..he laughed..she also laughed..

Both of them spent some time there and then daya dropped shreya at her home...

When shreya reached home she got to see a lot of gifts which were given by her dad...she was very happy...

So guys this was the update i hope that u all liked it...i wil see you all with the next chapter so till then bye bye take care..

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	19. chapter-18

Heyyyyy guyssss so i am back again with a new chapter... So let's go with it...

So here today was the day when Shreya's parents would meet daya...

MORNING :

Shreya was sleeping suddenly her phone ranged and she picked the call...

Shreya : hello...

Shreya's father : Haan shreya kaisi ho?

Shreya : mai theek hoon aap btaiye...

Shreya's father : mai bhi theek hoon...

Shreya : Papa itni subha subha phone kiya apne?

Shreya's father : wo Beta aaj hum mumbai a rahe hain daya se Milne ke liye...

Shreya (happily) : really Papa kab a rahe ho aap?

Shreya's father : bs 10 bje ki flight Hai dupeher tak pahunch jayenge..

Shreya : theek Hai to mai aapko pick Karne a jaugi...

Shreya's father : OK by...

Shreya : by...

After disconnecting the call she dialed daya's number.. He picked the call..

Daya (sleepy tone) : hello..

Shreya : hello daya..

Daya : shreya itni subha subha phone kya Hua sab theek to Hai?

Shreya : Haan sab theek Hai.. Wo Maine ye btane ke liye phone kiya tha ki mummy Papa aaj tumse Milne a rahe Hai..

Daya : aaj..

Shreya : Haan to tum free hoge na aaj dupeher ko?

Daya : Haan Haan koi baat nahi..

Shreya : OK to mai tumhe aane se Pehle call Kar dungi..

Daya : OK...

And she disconnected the call.. She got ready for hospital... In afternoon she went to airport to pick her parents.. She reached there saw her parents and hugged them...

Shreya : Maine aap dono ko bahut miss kiya..

Shreya's father : humne bhi bahut miss kiya..

Shreya's mother : are ye kya tu kuch dhang se khaati nahi Hai kya dekh to Kitni patli ho gayi Hai..

Shreya : mumma aap bhi na agar aap ka bas chale na to mujhe khila khila ke moti krdo...

They all laughed...

Shreya's father : vaise shreya agar tere pass koi chinta Kam Karne ki koi dwai ho na to apni ko khila..

Shreya : kyu?

Shreya's father : are har wakt teri hi chinta karti rehti Hai..

Shreya laughed..

Shreya's mother : are chinta kaise nahi hogi ek hi to beti Hai meri...

Shreya : aap bhi na... To chalein?

Shreya's father : Haan Haan bhai chalo hmare jmai raja se Milne..

Shreya blushed..

The three of them sat in car and drove off.. Shreya informed daya that they were coming... Shreya was happy and also a bit nervous at that time.. They reached to daya's new house(the big bungalow) and stepped out of the car..

Shreya's father : ghar to bahut acha hai..

Shreya : Papa aap chaliye to sahi aapko daya bhi bahut passand ayega..

Shreya's mother : dekhte hain..

They went in... Daya came and touched feets of Shreya's parents..

Daya : namaste uncle.. Namaste aunty..

Shreya's parents : namaste Beta..

Daya : aayie na andar ayie...

They sat on sofa.. Daya brings water for them..

Shreya's father : Beta ghar to bahut acha hai appka..

Daya : ji thank you uncle..

Shreya's mother : aap kaam kya karte ho Beta..

Daya : mai ek cid officer hoon..

Shreya's father : wahhh cid officer yeh to bahut achi baat hai..

Shreya's mother : beta humari shreya ko khush to rakhoge?

Daya looked at shreya and then at her parents..

Daya : ji aunty bahut khush rakhunga..

Shreya's mother : beta aap ke mata pita nazar nahi a rahe?

Daya(teary voice) : ji mera is duniya mein koi nahi Hai.. Mai anaath hoon..

Shreya's mother felt guilty... So she stood up sat near daya and placed her hand on his shoulder..

Shreya's mother : are beta aisa nahi kehte jis ka koi nahi hota.. Uska bhagwan hota hai aur to aur shaadi ke baad hum bhi tumhare mummy Papa honge..

Daya : shaadi ke baad?

Shreya's father : Haan shaadi ke baad dekho Beta mujhe to Pehle se hi ye pata tha ki humari beti ki pasand galat nahi hogi aur ab ye dekh bhi liya...

Shreya's mother : Haan jis Tarah shreya tumhari baatein karti thi Hume to Pehle hi pata lag gaya tha ki tum humari beti se Kitna pyaar karte ho...

Shreya was in shock because she hadn't expected that her parents would be convinced so easily..

Shreya's father : are shreya tu bhi kuch bol.. Her father stood up..

Shreya : ab mai kya bolu..she stood up and hugged her father... And her father realized that she was crying..

Shreya's father : are ro kyu rahi hai?

Shreya : khushi ke aansu.. Aur thank you Papa aaj aapne mujhe meri life ka sabse bada gift diya Hai..

Daya : Haan uncle thank you mai aapse promise karta hoon ki mai shreya ko bahut khush rakhunga...

Shreya's father hugged daya... After that they did some talks and they left... Daya and shreya was very happy that day..

So guys this was the chapter... I'll see u with a new chapter till then bye bye and take care...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	20. chapter-19

Heyyyy guyss i am back again with the new chapter... So let's go with it...

So its one week after Shreya's parents met daya...Shreya's father was here in mumbai for his some business meeting.. It was Shreya's day off so she is at home..her father reached home...

Shreya : papa pani...said giving him a glass of water...

Shreya's father : lao beta...

Shreya : kaisi rahi aapki meeting?

Shreya's father : acchi thi...

Shreya : papa ek baat bolu?

Shreya's father : haan bolo...

Shreya : papa mai yeh chahti hoon ki aap humari i mean meri aur daya ki shaadi fix karne se pehle ek baar daya ke acp sir se baat krle?

Shreya's father : aisa kyu Beta??

Shreya : kyu ki papa daya acp sir ko bahut maanta hai aur acp sir daya ke pita jaise hain aur isiliye mai chahti hoon ki aap unse baat kre..

Shreya's father : are kyu nhi aur meri Princess mujhse kuch kahe aur mai na

karu aisa kabhi ho sakta hai bhala...

Shreya : thank you papa you are the best..and she hugged him...mai abhi daya ko bata deti hoon...

Shreya's father : theek hai...

She called daya...

Daya : haan shreya bolo...

Shreya : daya wo na aaj papa acp sir se milne ke liye aane wale hain..

Daya : acp sir se lekin kyu?

Shreya : wo humari shaadi ki baat karne ke liye maine hi kaha tha unse...maine theek kiya na?

Daya : are haan haan bilkul theek kiya...

Shreya : to bolo kab bheju papa ko?

Daya : ummm...abhi to sir bureau mein nahi hai..3 bje tak ajayenge tab bhej dena unhe...

Shreya : ok done...

Daya : achaa shreya...

Shreya : hmm...

Daya : i love you...

Shreya : i love you too...

She disconnected the call...as said Shreya's father reached bureau to meet acp sir...her father was totally in business man style wearing a navy blue colored suit with a light pink shirt...daya was not there in the bureau...he entered in the bureau...abhijeet came and asked..

Abhijeet : ji bataiye kya madad kar sakta hoon mai aapki?

Shreya's father : ji mujhe acp sir se milna tha?

Abhijeet : are kyu nahi acp sir apne cabin mein hai...he showed him the way to his cabin...

He entered in his cabin...acp stood up...

Shreya's father : namasate sir...

Acp : ji namaste kya madad krein aapki?

Shreya's father : ji madad to kuch nahi bas aapse kuch baat karni thi..

Acp : haan baithiye na...

Acp sat on his chair and Shreya's father sat in front of him...

Acp : ji bataiye kya baat hai?

Shreya's father : ji wo baat yeh hai ki mai aapse aapke ek officer ki shaadi ki baat karne ke liye aaya hoon...

Acp confused : mere officer ki shaadi ki baat ? Or kis officer ki?

Shreya's father : actually meri beti ka naam shreya hai aur wo aapke officer daya se pyaar karti hai...aur daya bhi shreya se pyaar karta Hai..hum daya se mil bhi liye hai aur humein daya pasand bhi hai..bas aapki manjoori ki der Hai..

Acp happily : are yeh to bahut achhi baat hai...

Shreya's father : to aapki taraf se mai haan samjhu?

Acp : are haan haan kyu nahi meri taraf se to haan hi hai...he called everyone in...are abhijeet kajal sachin vivek freddy tasha andar aao...

Everyone came...

Abhijeet : yes sir kya hua?

Acp : are kuch hua nahi hai hone wali hai..

Sachin : kya sir?

Acp : daya ki shaadi...

Abhijeet shocked : daya ki shaadi lekin kis se wo to shreya se matlab daya aise kaise kar sakta hai..

Shreya's father : are daya ki shaadi shreya se hi ho rahi hai..

Abhijeet : kya shreya se? To matlab ap shreya ke papa hain?

Shreya's father : haan...

Abhijeet : are uncle namaste..

Shreya's father : namaste beta namasate..

Acp : ab to tayari karo daya ki shaadi ki..

Everyone including Shreya's father was happy...suddenly daya came..

Daya : uncle aap yahan?...he touched his feet..namaste...

Shreya's father : namaste beta...

Acp : daya tumne mujhe bataya nahi ki tum kisi se pyaar karte ho aur shaadi karna chahte ho?

Daya : sir mai aapko batane hi wala tha..

Acp : achaa yeh sab chodo aur kheech lo tayari daya ki shaadi ki...

Shreya's father : achaa to sir ab mujhe ijazat dijiye sagai ki date fix hote hi mai aapko bata doonga...

Acp : haan zarur...aur yeh lijiye mera number...acp gave his number..

Shreya's father : dhanyawaad sir..

He left...

Acp : are karo daya ki shaadi ki tayari kyu daya?

Daya happily : jee sir..

Acp: chalo abhi to sab kaam pe lago..aur haan sachin daya ki shaadi ki khabar tarika aur salunkhe ko de dena..

Sachin : yes sir...

Everyone came out of his cabin but acp stopped abhijeet..

Acp : abhijeet...

Abhijeet : jee sir..

Acp : tum jaante ho shreya ko?

Abhijeet : haan sir jaanta hoon..

Acp : kaise?

Abhijeet : wo sir shreya tarika ji ki best friend hai..

Acp : achaa abhijeet mai bhi shreya se milna chahta hoon..

Abhijeet : aap sir lekin kyu?

Acp : kyu kya jaise shreya ke mata pita daya se mile the...aur daya mere bete jaisa hai to mera bhi farz banta hai ki jis ladki se daya ki shaadi ho rahi hai us se milu..

Abhijeet : are haan sir kyu nahi to bataiye kab milna hai?

Acp : kal..

Abhijeet : theek hai sir..

So guys this was the update...i hope that u all liked it and I'll meet you with a new update till then bye bye and take care..

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	21. chapter-20

Heyyyyy guyssss I am back here with a new chapter... So let's go with it...

AT 5:00 P.M.,SHREYA'S HOME..

The weather was very pleasant..it seems that it's going to rain..cool winds were blowing..shreya was sitting on sofa waiting for her father..suddenly the door bell ranged..she opened the door..

Shreya : papa aagye aap..

Her father came and sat on sofa..she brings water for him...

Shreya : ye lijiye papa pani..

He drunk the water...

Shreya : papa kya kaha acp sir ne?

Shreya's father : unhone kaha ki..

Shreya: kya kaha papa boliye na?

Shreya's father (happily): unhone haan kar di hai...

Shreya : sach mein papa i am so happy..

Shreya's father : karo beta apni shaadi ki tayari ..lekin sabse pehle ghar pe sabko bata dete hain..

Shreya : haan mai mumma ko phone lagati hoon...

Shreya's father : speaker pe rakhna...she nods..

ON CALL:

Shreya : hello mumma..

Shreya's mother: haan beta kaisi ho?aur tumhare papa kaise hain?

Shreya's father : are hum dono theek Hai tum ek kaam karo sab logo ko bulao aur phone speaker pe rakhna..

Shreya's mother : lekin kyu ??

Shreya : mumma bulao to sahi..

Shreya's mother : theek Hai...darshan

Rommie,kavin,bahu,maa...she called everyone...and everyone came..

Shreya's dadi : are bahu kya hua sabko kyu bulaya?

Vandana(Shreya's bhabhi): haan maa boliye kya hua?

Shreya's mother : are maine nahi ye dono baap beti ne bulaya hai..

Rommie : papa shreya kya hua?

Kavin : haan kya baat hai?

Shreya's father : batatein hai pehle ye btao sabko humari awaz sunai de rahi hai..

Everyone : haan..

Darshan : lekin papa shreya didi ki awaz sunai nahi de rahi..

Shreya : oye gadhe(donkey) mai kuch boli hi nahi to sunai kaise dega..

Darshan : didi yaar mai gadha nahi hoon..ap gadhi ho..

Shreya's father : ye kya tareeka hai darshan apni badi behan se baat karne ka..

Darshan : sorry papa...

Shreya's mother : agar tum logo ka hogya ho to humein pata chal sakta hai ki baat kya hai?

Shreya : papa aap bataiye...

Shreya's father : to baat yeh hai ki humari shreya ki shaadi tey ho gayi hai daya ke saath...

Shreya's dadi : are wahh rajesh yeh to bahut achi baat hai..

Everyone was very happy..

Darshan rommie: achha hua humara peecha chootega..

Vandana : aisa nahi bolte pagal...

Shreya's father : achaa to ab hum phone rakhte hain aur haan mai subha a raha hoon to mujhe pick karne aa jana..

Kavin : theek hai papa mai aa jaunga..

Shreya's father and shreya : bye...

They disconnected the call...

IN AHEMDABAD:

After disconnecting the call...tears welled up in Shreya's mother's eyes...

Kavin : are mumma aap to abhi se hi rone lagi...shreya ki vidaai mein to abhi bahut time hai..

Shreya's dadi : aur nahi to kya abhi to sagai hogi aur phir kahin jake shaadi..

Shreya's mother: are maa yeh to khushi ke aansu hai..

Kavin : phir theek Hai...

They all laughed...

IN MUMBAI:

Shreya: papa thank you..

Shreya's father : thank you kisliye?

Shreya : meri har wish puri karne ke liye...

Shreya's father : ismein thank you wali konsi baat hai yeh to har pita ka farz hota hai ki wo apni beti ki har khwahish puri kare..he side hugged her...aur waise bhi meri choti si princess hai hi itni cute ki use koi mana hi nahi kar sakta...he said pulling her nose..

Shreya : papa ab mai chotti nahi hoon ab mai badi ho gyi hoon..

Shreya's father : nahi mere liye to tu abhi bhi wahi chotti si shreya hai...

Shreya : achaa yeh sab choddo aur ye btao ki aap nashte mein kya khaoge?

Shreya's father : ummm...pakode aur wo bhi masala chai ke saath...

Shreya : yes sir aapka order abhi tayar ho jayega...

They laughed...

AT NIGHT,8:00 P.M.

Shreya came in her room...

Shreya happily dancing: wowww meri shaadi hone wali hai aur wo bhi daya se...she threw herself on bed...shaadi shaadi shaadi meri shaadi hogi maza ayega...mera phone...mera phone kahan Hai? She stood up and started searching for her phone...ye raha...daya ko phone karti hoon...

ON CALL:

Daya : hello..

Shreya : hello mere hone wale pati dev ji..

Daya : are waahhh aaj to bade ache mood mein ho..

Shreya : achaa mood kyu nahi hoga...meri shaadi jo tey hogyi hai...

Daya teasing her : hey bhagwan kis se shaadi tey hogyi...shreya tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho?kon hai wo?..

Shreya : hai koi tumhe kyu btau..she also started teasing her...hai koi handsome dashing...

Daya : oh ab tumne to ladka dhoond hi liya hai...aur ab mujhe bhi koi ladki dhoond leni chahiye...said controlling his laughter..

Shreya angerly : daayyyaaa...khabardaar jo aisa kiya to...

Daya laughing : are mai to mazak kar raha tha..

Shreya smiling : pta Hai...

Daya : kya kar rahi ho ?

Shreya: kuch nahi..

Daya : aur uncle?

Shreya : papa to sogye...

Daya : shreya aaj mai bahut khush hoon..

Shreya : mai bhi...

Daya : acha chalo ab sojao...

Shreya : ok..

Daya : hmm..

Shreya : tumhe aur kuch nahi kehna Hai ?

Daya : aur kya?kuch bhi to nahi..

Shreya : pkka na...

Daya : haan pkka...

Shreya sadly : ok...

Daya : i love you...

Shreya : love you to...said happily..

Daya: good night..

Shreya : ok good night..

She disconnected the call and slept...

Next morning shreya woke up and went to drop her father at airport...at airport..

Shreya's father : achha beta apna khayal rakhna aur haan mai sagai ki date fix karke jaldi hi aauga...

Shreya : ok papa...

Her father hugged her and went...shreya came back home...she went in suddenly tarika arrived...

Tarika screaming happily : shreyyyaaaa...

I am sooooo happyyyy for uuu...

Shreya : yeahhhhhhhhh said screaming...

Both hugged each other...

Tarika : ab tu dekhna teri shaadi mein aisa dance karungi ki sab dekhte reh jayenge..

Shreya : haan dhamal krenge...

Tarika : achha tune shopping ke baare mein kuch socha?

Shreya : nahi abhi nahi lekin ek baar sagai ki date fix ho jaye fir chalenge shopping karne..

Tarika : achha ab mujhe apne haath ki coffee pila aur fir mujhe forensic lab chod dena..

Shreya : ok...

Shreya made coffee for her...both had their coffee...after that shreya got ready she dropped tarika at forensic lab and went to hospital..

HERE ACP AND ABHIJEET:

Abhijeet : sir chalein aapki hone wali bahu se milne?

Acp : haan chalo...he said smiling ...

They both sat in the car and went to meet shreya ...abhijeet stopped the car in front of hospital..

Acp angerly : abhijeet ye kya hum to shreya se milne ke liye jane wale the aur tum mujhe yahan Hospital leke aye ho?

Abhijeet : are sir gussa mat kijiye...shreya yahin kaam karti Hai..doctor hai wo..

Acp : are waah kya baat hai..said happily..

They both stepped out of the car and went in..abhijeet went to reception..

Receptionist: yes sir how may i help you?

Abhijeet : doctor shreya raval se milna tha?hai yahan wo?

Receptionist : yes Sir aap unse mil sakte hain..

Abhijeet : thank you so much...

Abhijeet went to acp..

Abhijeet : aaiye sir chaliye...

Acp : chalo...

They went towards Shreya's cabin..

Shreya was working on some files...when she heard a knock on the door..

Shreya : come in...

Abhijeet came in and acp was behind him...she stood up..

Shreya : abhijeet...then she saw acp...are acp sir...namaste sir...

Acp : namaste beta...

Shreya : aaiye sir baithiye na...aao abhijeet..

They both sat on the chairs in front of Shreya's chair...shreya also sat on her chair..

Shreya : mai abhi aap dono ke liye coffee

Mangvati hoon..

Abhijeet : are shreya iski zarurat nahi Hai..

Shreya : are aise kaise nahi hai..acp sir pehli baar aye hain..she dialed a number on her landline and ordered three coffes.

Abhijeet : shreya acp sir ne tumse kuch baat karni thi..

Shreya nervously : ji...ji...sir kahiye kya baat hai?

Acp : dekho beta mujhe bahut khushi hui ki tumne aur tumhare father ne shaadi ki baat sabse pehle mujhse karni theek smjhi...

Shreya : sir mujhe daya ne bataya tha ki aap unke pita smaan hai to mai chahti thi ki wo sabse pehle aapse baat karein..

Meanwhile their coffee came...

Shreya : lijiye sir...lo abhijeet..

Both took their coffee..

Acp took one sip of the coffee..

Acp : are wahhhh kya coffee Hai..

Shreya : actually ye yahan ki special coffee hai...

Abhijeet : haan coffee to sach mein bahut achi hai...

After a long pause...

Acp : beta tumhe daya ke past ke baare mein sab kuch pata hai?

Shreya : ji sir...

Acp : mera matlab Hai ki uske parents ke baare mein aur uske relations ke baare mein...

Shreya : ji sir daya ne mujhe sab kuch bataya Hai..

Acp : mai to sirf itna hi kehna chahta hoon ki jaise daya ke pichle relations fail hue kahin is baar bhi waisa na ho..

Shreya : sir aap to mujhe sharminda kar rahe hain...lekin aap chinta mat kijiye aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga...

Acp : mujhe tumse yahi umeed thi beta..maine ye sab isliye kaha kyu ki daya apne relations ko lekar kuch zyada hi serious tha aur har baar usse dhokha hi mila...bas is baar aisa nahi hona chahiye..

Shreya : sir believe me aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga...aap mujh par bharosa kijiye...

Acp : mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai..acha to ab humein chalna chahiye...

Shreya : aaiye sir mai aapko bahar tak chodke aati hoon...

Three of them went outside...abhijeet and acp sat in their car..shreya says bye to them and went in...

IN CAR :

Abhijeet : sir aapko kaisi lagi shreya?

Acp : ladki to bahut pyaari hai abhijeet..lagta hai daya ne is baar sahi faisla liya hai...

So guys this was the update i hope that you all liked it...keep reviewing guyss...I'll see you all with the next update till then bye bye take care...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	22. sorry guys

Hello guyss..

I am so sorry to tell you that I am taking a break from fanfiction... I need some time to think over the story because I wanted to bring the perfect content for you all... So again I am sorry...

Lots of love️️

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	23. chapte-21

Hey hey hey guys so I am back after a long break... So let's go with today's chapter and guys please don't forget to review because that were not only just reviews that was motivation for me... So guys plz do as much reviews as you can...

So let's continue...

AFTER TWO DAYS:

Shreya was locking the door of her house when she felt that someone was keeping an eye on her... She turned to see but no one was there...

Shreya(to herself) : mujhe aisa kyu lag raha Hai ki koi mujh Par nazar rakh raha Hai... She thought for sometime... Shayad yeh mera veham Hai... Mai bhi na kuch zyada hi sochne lgi hoon... Chal shreya jaldi chal wrna late ho jayegi...

She sat in her car and went...

IN HOSPITAL :

Shreya was on round and checking the patients.. When she came back in her cabin she found a flower bouquet on the table... She took that bouquet...

Shreya : yeh kisne bheja... Kahin daya ne to nahi bheja... Lekin agar daya ko bouquet Dena hi hota to wo khud hi de deta... Then she found a note on it..she opened and read..

NOTE:

THESE FLOWERS ARE FOR MY SWEETHEART... I AM BACK DARLING... I'LL COME TO YOU SOON...

Shreya(sweating) : ye... Ye... Ki... Kisne... Bhe...bheja...ka...ka...kahi...w...wo...t..to...nahi... She called the wardboy... Ratann..

Wardboy came running...

Ratan : jee madam kya Hua?

Shreya : ye bouquet kon rakh ke gaya yahan? She shouted...

Ratan : pata... Nahi... Madam...

Shreya : kaise nahi pata... Jao isse phek do Jake... Aur aage se mujhe koi bhi anjaan cheez mere cabin mein nahi dikhni chahiye...

Ratan : jee madam... Mai aage se dhyaan rakhunga..

He took that bouquet and throwed it in the dustbin... But that note was still in her hand.. Shreya was not able to concentrate on her work... She called the receptionist...

Receptionist : yes mam...

Shreya : Haan aaj meri aur koi appointments Hai kya?

Receptionist : nahi mam...

Shreya : theek Hai mai ghar ja rahi hoon

Receptionist : kya Hua mam aap theek to hain?

Shreya : wo kuch nahi bas tabiyat khrab Hai..

Receptionist : mam aap apna dhyaan rakhiye..

Shreya : theek Hai...

She took her all stuff and went to home... It would be nearly 3'o clock.. She went to sleep and woke up at 6 in the evening.. But still she was not able to divert her mind from that bouquet and note... Her head was aching.. She came downstairs... She made coffee for herself and sat in front of TV... She switched on the TV... Her coffee was in her hand... She was physically present in her house but she wasn't mentally present there..

From past half and hour she hadn't took even a single sip of coffee... She was just thinking and thinking... She came out of her thoughts and said...

Shreya(herself) : aise to mai pagal ho jaugi.. Kya karoon... Kahi wo sach mein to waapis nahi aa gya... She shivered on that thought... Nahi aisa nahi ho skta... Kya karoon mai... D... Daya... Haan daya ko phone karti hoon... Mera phone.. She searched for her phone...kahan gaya phone... Room mein dekhti hoon... She went upstairs... She found her phone and called him..

She tried once but he didn't answered she tried again... But again she failed... She tried for the third time and he picked up the call..

ON CALL:

Daya : Haan shreya..

Shreya : daya tum free ho kya? She said in a weak voice...

Daya : tumhari awaaz ko kya Hua? Tabiyat to theek Hai?

Shreya : Haan bas thoda sir(head) dard Hai.. Tum free ho kya?

Daya : nahi abhi thoda sa kaam Hai...

Shreya : wo mai keh rahi thi ki agar tum yahan.. she coughed... Mere ghar a jao

Daya : bas 10 minute ka kaam Hai fir aata hoon... Aur apna khyaal rakho..

Shreya : theek Hai jaldi aana...

Daya : hmm aata hoon...

she disconnected the call and she was missing him badly...at the same time she was scared...she came downstairs and sat on sofa..she waited for him for about almost an hour..after an hour she heard the doorbell...she went to open the door and saw daya...daya came in and she locked the door...

daya smiling: Kya hua madam aaj ghar par kaise bula liya kahin koi galat irada to nahi hai...

she said nothing and just hugged him tightly...

daya : Shreya... said softly...Kya baat hai?

Shreya : I missed you...

Daya : ohhhhhhh...and he too hugged her..Mai to tumhe har Roz miss karta Hoon...

they separated after a couple of minutes..

Shreya : tum baitho Mai paani leke aati hoon...

daya nodded and sat on sofa...Shreya brought water for him...

Shreya : ye lo...

daya drank the water...

Daya : Idhar aao...he holded her hand and made her sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her...

Daya : yeh to batao ki aaj itna zyada miss kyu kar rahi thi waise to madam ke pass mere liye bilkul bhi time nahi hota phir aaj yaad kaise aayi?

Shreya : kyu miss Karne ka hakk sirf tumhara hai Mai miss nahi kar sakti?

Daya : nahi kar sakti ho tum bhi miss lekin aaj achanak se kaise?

Shreya : seedha seedha bolo na ki apni tareef sun ni hai...

Daya : haan agar chaho to tareef kar sakti ho mujhe koi problem nahi hai...

Shreya : wo aaj Mai hospital se jaldi aagyi thi...aur phir Mai akeli baith kar bore ho rahi thi to socha tumhe yaad hi karlu..she laughed...daya also laughed..

Daya : waise aaj jaldi kyu aayi thi tum?

Shreya : wo mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha tha isiliye..

Daya : are haan tumhe sir dard tha na?ab theek hai ya abhi bhi dard ho raha hai??

aur bukhar...he puts his hand on her forehead...bukhar bhi hai thoda...Shreya yaar tum bhi na apna bilkul bhi khyaal nahi rakhti ho...

Shreya : daya relax...I am fine...bukhar aur sir dard garmi ki wjah se hai...

Daya : lekin phir bhi...

Shreya : daya ek baat bolu?

Daya : haan bolo..

Shreya : kahin bahar chalein please mujhe yahan ghutan ho rahi hai..

Daya : haan haan zarur...

Shreya becomes happy : awww...thank you ...love you my Motu baby...and pulled his cheeks...

Daya : ummmm...Kya kar rahi ho?aur Motu kise bola?

Shreya : tumhe aur kise..

Daya : acha utho..she stood up from his lap and daya also stood up..

Daya pulled her cheeks: love you too my chotu baby...

Shreya : ahhh...chodo...he left her cheeks

aur chotu kise bola?

daya : tumhe aur kise...waise bhi chotti bachi hi ho tum...

she hit him on his shoulder..

Daya : dekho ab bhi bachon ki tarah mujhe maar rahi ho...he laughed...ab iski saza to milegi...

Shreya : Kya saza?

daya pulled her closer to him...he kissed on her lips...

Shreya blushed: tum bhi na...Chalo ab..

Daya : par jayenge Kahan?

Shreya : pehle coffee aur phir long drive..

Daya : wahhhh Kya baat hai...aur dinner ka Kya?

Shreya : dinner tumhare ghar par wo bhi mere hathon ka..

Daya : done to chalein?

Shreya : ek minute ruko Mai apna purse leke aati Hoon...she went to bedroom to take her bag and she opened that to put her phone in but she noticed that note which took all her happiness and she becomes sad..

she came downstairs...

Daya : chalein?

Shreya (fake smile) : haan Chalo...

they went to coffee shop and had their coffee with a little chit chat...when they came out of the coffee shop Shreya again felt that someone is watching her and she stopped there...daya moved forward but he realized that Shreya was not with him he turned and saw Shreya lost...

daya went to her and puts his hand on her shoulder but with his touch she got scared...

Daya : Kya hua Shreya Mai Hoon..aur Kahan khoi Hui ho?

Shreya sweating : kuc...kuch...na...na

..nahi...ch...Chalo...

daya felt something odd in her behavior..then they went on long drive..but there again Shreya was silent while daya was talking continuously...she was just replying him in hmmm and ok...he thought to talk to her when they reach home...

AT DAYA'S HOME :

Both entered in and sat on sofa..

Daya : Shreya Kya baat hai?

Shreya : nahi...ku..kuch nahi...

Daya : Shreya sach sach btao ki Kya baat hai?

Shreya : daya Maine bola na ki koi baat nahi hai...

Daya : tumhe jhooth bolna bhi nhi aata...

Shreya : daya tum bhi Kya faltu ki baatein lekar Beth gye ho..

she stood and turned to go...daya also stood up and held her hand...

Shreya : daya chodo Kya kar rahe ho?

Daya : dekho Shreya ab to mujhe poora yakeen hai ki koi baat to zarur hai...

Shreya : kuch nahi hai daya...

Daya : Maine Kaha ki btao mujhe..said angrily..

Shreya : wo...

Daya : haan bolo...

Shreya : mujhe lagta hai ki koi Mera peecha kar raha hai..

Daya confused : peecha?

Shreya : haan mujhe Kal se aisa lag raha hai ki koi to hai Jo mujh par Nazar rakh raha hai...

Daya : aur tum mujhe yeh baat ab Bata rahi ho?said angerly...

Shreya : daya Mai khud bhi sure nahi Hoon bas mujhe aisa lagta hai...aur...

Daya : aur...aur kya?

Shreya : aur aaj mujhe mere cabin mein ek bouquet Mila..jispe ye...she took the note from her purse and showed to him...ye note Mila...

Daya : aisa kon ho sakta hai?

Shreya : pata nahi...she had tears in her eyes...

Daya noticed : Kya hua Shreya ro kyu rahi ho?

Shreya crying : daya mujhe Bahut dar lag raha hai...

Daya : daro mat...kuch nahi hoga Mai Hoon na...and hugged her...

Shreya separated : kahin...wo...su...sur...

Suraj to nahi...

Daya : nahi aisa kuch nahi hai...

Shreya crying : agar usne phir se...

Daya : shreyaaaa...Maine Kaha na zyada socho mat...he hugged her again...they separated after a couple of minutes...

Daya wiped her tears : aur aisa bhi to ho sakta hai na ki yeh kisi ne mazak kiya ho..but deep down he also knew that it's not a joke...

Shreya nodded...

Daya : achaa ab tum yahan par baitho Mai dinner ready karta Hoon..

Shreya : Mai bhi chalun..

Daya : theek hai aao...

After that both of them had their dinner..then daya went to drop Shreya...

AT SHREYA'S HOME :

Shreya : dayaaa...

Daya : Shreya daro mat Mai Hoon...aur agar zara sa bhi khatra lage to mujhe turant phone kar Dena Mai aa jaunga..darna bhi bilkul bhi mat you are brave...aur Mai tumhe kuch bhi nahi hone dunga...

Shreya : I know...

Daya : aur ab se Mai tumhe Roz hospital chodne aur lene aaunga...

Shreya : lekin daya...

Daya : no more arguments...achaa ab Mai chalta Hoon...he hugged her and kissed on her forehead...

Daya went and Shreya also went to sleep...on that night she was very scared but she made herself strong by the thought that daya was with her and he will never let her go..

So guys this chapter...I hope that you all liked it...I know that it's after a very long time...but yeah don't forget to review...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	24. chapter-22

hey guys so i am here again with a new chapter... it's really good to see that you all were waiting for my update...so let's go with today's update...

one week passed like this and shreya almost forgot that incident...now she was just concentrating on her work and her relationship...she didn't want to think of that nonsense...

one pleasant morning she was going to her work and also she told daya that not to worry because she can manage by herself...she was about to sit in her car when two taxis stopped in front of her house...she turned to see and got surprised...

Shreya (surprised) : aap sab yahan...(guys its her family)

kavin : haan hum...kyu khushi nahi hui humein dekh kar...

Shreya: nahi bhai aisi baat nahi hai...i am so happy...and she hugged him...

Shreya's mother : maa ko bhool gayi...

Shreya : nahi mumma...she hugged her..

then hugged her bhabhi and her father...

Shreya : dadi kaise ho aap?...she hugged her too...

Shreya's dadi : mai bilkul achi hoon tu bata kaisi hai meri gudiya rani?

Shreya : mai ekdum fit...acha papa wo dono langoor kahan hai?

Shreya's father : kon rommie aur darshan?

Shreya : haan...

Shreya's mother : wo dono gaadi mein muhh phulaake baithein hain..

Shreya : inko to mai dekhti hoon...she went to them both of them were sitting in...she stood on window by putting her both arms on it...

Shreya : oye kya hua?..bahar aao..

Rommie : hum nahi aayenge...

Shreya : kyu?

Darshan : nahi ayenge matlab nahi ayenge..

she made sad face only to convince them..

Shreya : koi baat nahi...and wiped her fake tears...ab to meri shaadi hone wali hai aur mai parai ho jaungi...theek hai bhai kyu karoge tum mujhse baat...jab mai chali jaungi tab rakhi bandhwane ke liye taras jaoge(guys she was totally a drama queen here)darshan tujhe guitar maine leke di thi aur ab tu mujhse baat bhi nahi kar raha aur rommie tu tujhe aaj tak maine kitne pizza khilaye hai yaad bhi hai...haan kaise yaad hoga jab matlab tha tab didi didi aur ab tu kon aur mai kon..

hearing her senti talks they both laughed and stepped down from the car...rommie gave a tight hug to shreya..

Rommie : drame baaz kahin ki...he kissed on her cheek...

Shreya wiping her face : aye hyee sara muuh ganda kardiya..

Rommie laughed and darshan also hugged her...

Shreya's mother : are andar chalein ya nahi...

Shreya : haan haan chalo...

everyone entered in and settled down..

Shreya : mai paani leke aati hoon..

vandana : shreya ruk mai bhi aati Hoon..

Shreya : ji bhabhi...

both went in the kitchen and took water for them ... Shreya came to rommie and gave him water..

Rommie : excuse me do this is mineral water?

she gave a slap on his head..

Shreya : chup chap peele..

Shreya : waise aap sab achanak yahan?

Shreya's mother : teri sagai ki date fix ho gayi hai isiliye...

Shreya asked happily : wow...konsi date ko hai...

kavin : tujhe badi jaldi hai!!!

Shreya : hogi kyu nahi..papa batao na yaar..

Shreya's father : 13 may...

Shreya : wow 10 din baad...

Darshan : papa sagai ke saath saath shaadi bhi karwa hi dete hain jhanjat hi khatam...said sarcastically...

Rommie : haan yaar yeh sahi kaha tune yeh jayegi to iske room par humara kabza..they both shared a hifi...

Shreya : oye khabardaar jo mere room ko haath bhi lagaya to...

kavin : shreya in dono chod..aur mai yeh keh raha tha ki humein aaj teri gaadi chahiye...

Shreya : theek hai bhai yeh lo chaabi lekin mujhe pehle hospital chodke aao...

kavin: haan chal...

Shreya's father : aur shreya daya ko mat batana sagai ki date hum khud jayenge..

Shreya : ok papa...

and they went...

In the noon... Shreya's father darshan rommie and kavin went to cid bureau for informing them about the engagement date...in bureau acp tasha kajal Freddy vivek were there...they entered in and they were having sweet boxes in their hands..

Shreya's father : namaste acp sahab...

Acp : are rajesh ji ayie ayie...welcome..

Shreya's father : inse miliye acp sahab..yeh hai mera bada beta kavin...manjhla beta rommie..aur humare

chote nawabzaade darshan..

kavin rommie and darshan : namaste sir...

Acp : namaste namaste...bataiye kaise aana hua aaj?

Shreya's father : are batatein hai pehle yeh bataiye ki daya kahan hain?

Acp : daya to...and then abhijeet and daya entered..

Daya : namaste uncle and he touched his feet...

Abhijeet : namaste uncle..

Shreya's father : namaste...hum yahan yeh batane aye Hain ki sagai ki date fix ho gayi hai aur wo bhi 10 din baad...

Acp happily : are waahh yeh to bahut badi khushkhabri hai...everyone was happy especially daya..

Shreya's father : yeh lijiye muuh meetha kijiye..he took a piece of sweet in acp's mouth...

Acp : are aapka bhi to muhh meetha karna banta hai..he also took a piece in his mouth..

Shreya's father : daya beta inse milo..

Daya : kavin rommie aur darshan...am i right?

kavin : ek dum correct...daya met three of them..

something hit in kajal's mind..

kajal to darshan : if i am not wrong you are darshan raval na?

darshan : yes...

kajal : oh my god...mai aapki bahut badi fan hoon..

tasha : haan mai bhi..

darshan : are wahh cid officers bhi meri fan hain...

Acp : tasha kajal tum kaise jaanti ho darshan ko?

tasha : are sir inhe kon nahi jaanta he is such a great singer...

vivek : haan maine bhi aapke songs sune hain great voice...

darshan : thank you so much..

Abhijeet : to ab sagai ki planning karein?

Shreya's father : ismein planning kya sagai to ahemdabad mein hi hogi..

Acp : nahi rajesh ji sagai to mumbai mein hi hogi...humein bhi khatidaari ka mauka dijiye...

Daya : jee uncle sagai to mumbai mein hi hogi...

Rommie : vaise sir khaatirdaari wali khatirdaari ya fir cid waali khaatirdaari..

Abhijeet : are yaar kaisi baat kar rahe ho khaatidaari wali khaatirdaar hogi...

Shreya's father : theek hai sir lekin humari do shartein hain...

kavin : papa kaisi baat kar rahe ho kaisi sharatein??

Acp : bataiye kya shartein hain aapki..

Shreya's father : pehli sharat to yeh ki aap sabko sagai ke baar humare ghar ahemdabad aana hoga...aur dusri sharat yeh ki shaadi aur shaadi ke saare functions ahemdabad mein humare ghar par honge...

Acp : jee zarur..mujhe aapki dono shartein manzur hain..

Shreya's father : to theek hai phir aap bhi sagai ki tayari shuru kijiye aur hum bhi kartein Hain..

Acp : jee zarur..

Shreya's father : to ab hum chaltein Hain.

he bid bye to everyone..

Shreya's father : bye..

kavin: bye..

Darshan and Rommie to daya : bye bye jeeja ji...

Daya smiled and said : bye bye..

and they left...

So guys this was the chapter i hope that you all liked it...keep doing reviews.. I'll see you with a next update till then bye bye and take care...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	25. chapter-23

hey guys I am back again with a new chapter...so what you are waiting for... scroll and read ...

Acp : abhijeet tayari shuru Karo sagai ki...

sirf 10 din hai abhi to shopping karni hai ring banwani hai aur hall bhi to book krna hai...

Abhijeet : are sir aap tension mat lijiye sab kuch ho jayega...

Daya : sir sab kaam ho jayenge...

Vivek : haan sir hum sab hai na...

voice : shopping ki zimmedari Meri...

Tasha : dr.tarika...

Tarika : haan shopping Mai karvaungi...

Acp : theek hai lekin ring aur hall..aur catering decorations bhi to hai...

Daya : sir hall aur ring ki responsibility Meri aur abhijeet ki...

Freddy and Vivek : catering aur decorations hum dekh lenge..

Acp : aur invitation cards ki responsibility Meri...lag jao kaam pe koi bhi kami nahi rehni chahiye daya ki sagai mein...

EVENING, SHREYA'S HOME..

Shreya's dadi her father mother and bhabhi were sitting in the lawn which was beside her house and beside the house there was small beach which was usually empty.. Darshan and rommie were in room.. Kavin had gone to pick shreya.. And shreya and Kavin arrived..

Shreya and Kavin came directly to the lawn..

Vandana : paani Lau?

Kavin : Haan.. And he sits on the chair..

Shreya's dadi : kaisa tha din meri gudiya ka?

Shreya : achaa tha dadi.. She also sat on the chair..

Shreya's father : shreya mai keh raha tha ki agar daya ko abhi yahan bula lo to..

Shreya's mother : Haan wo sabse mil bhi lega..

Vandana came with water.. She gave it to Kavin and shreya..

Vandana : Haan mujhe bhi milna Hai nandoi ji se.. Everyone laughed..

Shreya : theek Hai mai bulati hoon..

She called daya and told him to came to her home..

Kavin : vaisa shreya mujhe lagta tha ki teri choice ghessi peeti Hai lekin aisa nahi Hai kya choice Hai teri..

Shreya's father : to beti kis ki Hai.. He make his collar up..

Shreya's mother : beti meri bhi Hai sirf aapki nahi..

Shreya : bhai choice to meri Pehle se hi achhi thi bas aapko ab pata chala..

Vandana : aur nahi to kya!! choice to shreya ki bahut acchi Hai chahe koi cheez khareedni ho ya fir life partner...

Shreya: aww my sweet bhabhi...she hugged her...

Shreya's dadi : acha ab bas bhi Karo...

Rommie called shreya from balcony..

Rommie : shreya Zara upar aana..

Shreya : aayi.. She went in and gone upstairs in the room...

Darshan and Rommie were sitting on the bed...

Shreya : Haan bol kya baat hai?

Rommie : ek baat bta tujhe hum dono Par bharosa Hai ya nahi?

Shreya : hahaha.. Bilkul bhi nahi..

Rommie : yeh mazak ki baat nahi Hai shreya..

Darshan : Haan didi we are serious..

Shreya : serious aur wo bhi tum dono.. Hahaha.. Kabse?

Rommie and darshan gave her an angry glance..

Shreya : acha sorry..

Darshan : didi yaar apko hum Par bilkul bhi bharosa nahi Hai Jo apne humse itni badi baat chupai..

Shreya : konsi baat? She became serious..

Rommie : tarika ke birthday wali baat..

Shreya : tumhe kisne bataya?

Darshan : bhai ne bataya..

Rommie : tujhe to hum Par bharosa hi nahi Hai isiliye nahi bataya na?

Shreya : yaar aisi baat nahi Hai..

Darshan : to kaisi baat hai?

Rommie : shreya tujhe pata nahi Hai ki tu humare liye kya Hai.. You are very special for us..

Darshan : aur hum aapko takleef mein nahi dekh sakte.. Ek baar humse keh Kar to dekhte..

Tears welled up in her eyes..

Shreya : I am sorry yaar..

Rommie : sorry mat bol.. Yaar hum bahut useless feel karte hain ki hum apni ek lauti behan ki raksha nahi Kar sakte..

Darshan : sach mein didi hum useless hi hain..

Shreya (teary eyes) : aisa mat bolo.. Tum dono useless nahi balki duniya ke best brothers ho..

Darshan : Pehle aap ek promise kro ki aaj ke baad aap humse koi bhi baat chupaoge nhi..

Rommie : Haan promise Kar..

They both forwarded their hands and shreya putted her hand on their hands..

Shreya : promise...

Darshan and Rommie : we love you..

Shreya : I love you to..

Three of them shared a hug.. And then separated..

Darshan : didi is ki saza to milegi kyu Rommie? He made Rommie understand with eyes..

Rommie : Haan zarur milegi..

Shreya : kaisi saza?

Both of them showed their hands to her...

Shreya : no... Rommie... No..

Darshan holded her both hands and Rommie tickled her in her stomach..

Shreya : darshan hath chod... Hahaha.. No... Rommie...

Darshan left her hands and shreya ran away in the lawn... Both of them followed her.. Daya reached and he is sitting with her family.. Shreya came there..

Shreya : mumma bachao...

Shreya's mother : are kya Hua?

Rommie and darshan started running behind her...

Rommie : darshan pakad isko..

Shreya : mumma gudgudi Kar rahein Hai..

Everyone including daya laughed...

Shreya was running in the lawn.. And Rommie, darshan were running behind her in order to catch her.. Daya was just staring shreya and lost in her..

Rommie stopped he was breathing heavily: chal chod diya...

Shreya : thank God.. Bach gayi..

Darshan : is baar to bach gye lekin agali baar nahi chodenge..

Rommie and darshan and sat.. Shreya came and stand near them...

Shreya : daya mai tumhe sab se introduce karvati hoon..

Kavin : humne karva diya..

Shreya's mother : Haan tu Beth ja..

She came and sat near her mother..

Rommie and darshan who hadn't spoken anything started speaking(guys Rommie and darshan were very naughty and they were everytime ready to crack jokes)

Rommie : hello jeeja ji.. Kaise ho?

Daya : mai badiya aap btao..

Rommie : hum bhi badiya..

Darshan : waise jeeju aapki himmat ki daat deni pdhegi..

Shreya's father : kyu bhai?

Vandana : Haan kyu?

Darshan : are nahi mera Matlab ki aap itni badi aafat ko gale lagane Jaa rahe ho..

Rommie : Haan yeh baat to bilkul correct Hai..

Shreya : oye aafat kisko bola..

Kavin : shreya mere hisaab se to tujhe hi bola Hai..

Shreya : bhai aap bhi..

Shreya's dadi : are meri bachi ko kyu tang Kar rahe ho..

Shreya's mother : aur nahi to kya aafat shreya nahi tum dono ho..

Rommie and darshan made faces..

Shreya's father : chodo yeh sab aur nashta kro.. Aur daya Beta tumne to abhi tak kuch liya hi nahi Hai.. Lo na

Daya : ji uncle..

Like this they spend their day.. Daya easily mixed up with her family.. Shreya's whole family especially her dadi was very impressed with daya..

Days passed and their engagement day had came...

so guys this was the update...I hope that you all liked it...guys please keep reviewing...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	26. chapter-24

hey guys so here is the next update...

13TH MAY :

The whole cid team, shreya's family her relatives everyone was present there.. Shreya was in the room with tarika, vandana and her friends.. But here our daya sir was not arrived yet..

Abhijeet was in the room where according to everyone daya was getting ready.. Abhijeet was trying daya's phone.. Finally he picked..

Abhijeet : daya kahan Hai yaar tu?

Daya : are abhijeet wo khabri se Milne aaya tha Par pata nahi wo abhi tak aaya nahi..

Abhijeet : bhai dekh jaldi aa Jana yaar mai akela nahi Sambhal paunga..

Daya : Haan Haan mai jald se jald aane ki koshish karta hoon lekin tab tak kisi ko pata mat chalne Dena ki mai wahan Par nahi hoon..

Abhijeet : Haan jaldi aa..he disconnected the call.. Pata nahi kya hoga.. Hey bhagwan bacha Lena.. He said joining his hands...

Here shreya came(her entry was totally same as in the episode: shreya ki sagai) she was wearing a pink designer lehanga with diamond jewellery ( guys i hadn't told you before that Shreya's family had a family business of jewellery and diamonds so her jewellery was designed by her father and brother Kavin) her hair were styled beautifully..

. Everyone was admiring her... She came down and went to her dadi..

Shreya's dadi : Kitni sundar lag rahi hai meri gudiya rani.. Ruk teri nazar utaar Doon.. And her dadi did that..

Shreya : thank you dadi..

Then she went to her mother father..

Shreya's mother : kisi ki nazar na lage meri bachi ko...

Shreya's father : sach mein aaj meri Princess bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hai..

Shreya : thank you mummy Papa..

Then she went to acp..

Shreya : namaste sir..

Acp : namaste Beta.. He putted his hand on head.. Bahut pyaari lag rahi ho..

Shreya : thank you sir..

Acp : aao mai tumhe humari poori team se milvaata hoon..

They went where whole cid team was standing..

Acp : shreya is se milo yeh Hai mera jigri dost aur cid ka forensic expert Dr. Salunkhe..

Shreya : namaste sir..

Acp : aur yeh sachin vivek Tasha kajal freddy aur freddy ki wife smitha..

Shreya : hello..

Everyone : hello..

Shreya : sir abhijeet aur daya dikhai nahi de rahe?

Acp : daya tayar ho raha Hai aur abhijeet uske saath Hai..

Shreya : ok..

Then she went to her relatives and friends..

Pandit came to acp..

Pandit : acp sahab sagai ka mahurat beeta ja raha Hai ladke ko bulaiye..

Acp : jee abhi bulate hain..

Acp sent vivek and sachin to call daya.. But abhijeet also involved both of them in the secret..

Shreya to tarika : tarika tujhe kuch gadbad nahi lag rahi?

Tarika : kaisi gadbad?

Shreya : are dekh na vivek aur sachin kabse daya ko bulane ke liye Gaye hain abhi tak nahi aaye..

Tarika : Haan yeh baat to Hai.. Ruk abhi pata karte hain.. She called darshan..

Darshan : Haan tarika bolo..

Tarika : darshan ja dekh Kar a daya abhi tak aaya kyu nahi..

Shreya : Haan jaldi Jaa..

Darshan went but abhijeet told him lie.. Darshan came back to them..

Shreya : Haan bol kya Hua?

Darshan : wo abhijeet bhai ne bola ki jeeju ke suit phat gaya to wo usse fix Kar rahein hain..

Tarika : aise kaise phat gaya?

Darshan : pata nahi..

Shreya : mai hi dekh Kar aati hoon..

Tarika : Haan ja..

Shreya went to room.. She knocked at the door.. Abhijeet came out..

Abhijeet : ha.. Haan shreya kya Hua?

Shreya : wo daya abhi tak aaya nahi to bas wahi dekhne aayi thi..

Abhijeet : are daya ka suit phat gaya Hai to bas ussi ki silai chal rahi hai..

Shreya : theek Hai mujhe dekhne to..

Abhijeet came in front of the door..

Abhijeet : are shreya tum jao hum hain na..

Shreya : nahi abhijeet mujhe dekhne do.. Hato..

Abhijeet : Maine bola na hum hain abhi 10 minute mein aate hain..

Shreya became angry and she pushed abhijeet aside and entered in..

Abhijeet came in : shreya ruko..

Sachin : shreya aap yahan?

She had a look over the room and asked..

Shreya : daya kahan Hai?

Vivek : wo... Wo... Daya.. Sir...to washroom mein hai..

Abhijeet smiling : Haan Haan daya washroom mein hai..

Shreya : achaa abhi dekhti hoon.. She knocked on the door of washroom.. Dayaaa... Daya... And then opened the door and found no one was there..

Shreya : yahan to koi nahi Hai.. She came out... Daya kahan Hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet (stammering) : wo... Wo.. Daya... To... Wo..

Shreya : yeh wo wo kya laga rakha Hai?

Meanwhile daya entered through window in the room.. Shreya turned and saw daya..

Shreya confused : daya tum.. wo bhi khidki se?

Abhijeet to sachin and vivek : Marr gye..

Daya : main wo..

Shreya angerly : daya Maine tumse kuch pucha?

Daya can't lie to her..

Daya : main khabri se Milne gaya tha.. And made his head down..

Shreya : khabri se... Wo bhi humari sagai Wale din.. This is too much daya..

Daya : sorry shreya mai abhi ready Hoke aata hoon.. He took his clothes..

Shreya : aur koi option Hai tumhare pass?... 5 minute mein mujhe tum neeche chahiye warna dekh Lena..

Daya : main 2 minute mein aaya.. And went in the washroom..

Shreya went from there..

Vivek : sir shreya mam kitne gusse wali hain..

Sachin : Haan sir daya sir ka shaadi ke baad kya hoga..

Abhijeet : are tension mat lo.. Lekin sach mein aaj to baal baal bach Gaye..

So guys this was the update.. I hope that you all liked it... I'll meet you with next update till then bye bye and take care

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	27. chapter-25

hey guys so I am here again with a new chapter...so let's go with it...

Shreya came to the hall and went to tarika...

Tarika : kya Hua shreya? Sach mein suit hi phata tha?

Shreya : Haan and she smiled..

Daya came into the hall along with abhijeet sachin and vivek... He went to acp sir first and then to Shreya's parents...

Shreya's dadi : to ab sagai ki rasam shuru krein?

Acp : Haan Haan bilkul...

Shreya and daya went on stage...

Daya to shreya : gussa ho?

Shreya : nahi..

Daya : sach mein?

Shreya : ab yeh puch puch Kar aur gussa mat dilao..

Daya : theek Hai sorry... She gave an angry glance..

They did their rituals.. Shreya was pretending to be happy but deep down she is very angry.. Now the ring ceremony has started...

Tarika gave ring to daya..

Abhijeet : are daya pehnao jaldi soch kya rahe ho?

Daya smiled : Haan.. And he put on the ring on Shreya's finger..

Here sanju also gave the ring to shreya.. Shreya also put on the ring on daya's finger.. Everyone clapped.. Both of them came down from the stage..

Rommie : music...

And the music has started.. everyone started dancing...

Shreya excused herself and went to the room..

Abhijeet : daya lgta shreya kuch zyada hi naraz Hai..

Daya : Haan mujhe bhi yahi lgta hai.. Mai dekh Kar aata hoon..

Abhijeet : theek Hai..

Daya went behind shreya... He entered in the room and locked the door..

Shreya was sitting in front of the mirror...

Daya stood behind her...

Daya smiling : ohhooo... Mujhe marna ka irada Hai kya?

Shreya looked at him angerly through the mirror..

Daya : nahi mera Matlab itni sundar lag rahi ho ki mai kya koi bhi tumhe dekh Kar Marr jayega..

Shreya stood up and turns to daya.. Daya stooped smiling.. Shreya was going when daya holded her hand and hugged her from behind... And rested his chin on her shoulder.

Daya : shreya sorry...

Shreya stayed silent..

Daya : sorry...

Shreya : chodo mujhe..

Daya : Pehle yeh btao ki tumne mujhe maaf kiya ya nahi?

Shreya : chodo..

Daya : nahi.. Shreya i am sorry..

She was silent..

Daya : sorry...

Again she was silent...

Daya : I love you..

She smiled..

with these three words her anger melted like anything else...

Shreya smiling : tumhe acchi Tarah se pata Hai na ki mujhe kaise manana Hai..

Daya : mujhse zyada achi Tarah se aur kon jaanta hoga.. He left her and shreya turned...

Shreya : I love you too... Lekin aisi galti dubara nahi honi chahiye...

Daya : bilkul nahi hogi...

And both hugged each other...

Daya : aao mujhe tumhe kisi se milvana Hai..

Shreya : kis se?

Daya : chalo to..

And both of them came outside... They came to a family..

Daya : shreya inse milo.. Yeh mere mangalore mein padosi Hai.. Yeh Hai madhu aunty aur unke husband vishwa uncle..

Shreya : namaste uncle aunty..

Madhu and vishwa : vadakamm..

Daya : yeh inki beti vandana aur vandu ke Pati Bala..

Shreya : namaste...

Vandu and Bala : namaste...

Shreya to vandu : vaise meri bhabhi ka naam nhi vandana Hai...

Vandu : wow what a coincidence...

Madhu (South Indian accent) : vaise daya tumhara hone wala wife bahut beautiful..

Daya : thank you aunty..

Vishwa : aur tum dono ko shaadi ke baad ek baar mangalore zarur aana padega...

Bala : Haan daya ek baar to aana hi padega...

Daya and shreya : zaroor...

Daya : aap log enjoy kijiye...

Here Shreya's father and acp..

Shreya's father : acp sahab intezaam to apne bahut hi badhiya kiya Hai..

Acp : jee dhnyavaad...

Shreya's father : aur inse miliye yeh Hai vishambhar jee humari bahu ke pita ji yaani humare sambdhi jee..

Acp : namaste vishambhar jee..

Vishambhar : jee namaste.. Acp sahab aapse ek request thi..

Acp : jee boliye...

Vishambhar : hum chahte Hai shaadi ke wakt aap ahemdabad mein humare hotel mein ruke aur humara poora parivaar shaadi mein ladke walo ki taraf se shaamil ho..

Acp : are jee zaroor.. Yeh to bahut khushi ki baat hogi..

Vishambhar : jee dhnyavaad..

And with this their engagement ceremony has ended...

so guys this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it... please guys keep reviewing...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	28. chapter-26

It has been 3 months of dareya's engagement.. Their relationship was being stronger day by day.. They were falling in love with each other every minute more than before... Daya was now more possessive for shreya.. If he doesn't talk with shreya in a day he became restless... In short he is very protective towards her..

Shreya was not feeling well from past two to three days... She was not able to sleep at night because she was having fever and body ache and she was sweating very badly... After a lot of efforts she was able to sleep... And she forgot to charge her mobile phone..

NEXT MORNING, DAYA'S HOME..

Daya came out of the washroom... He took his clothes from wardrobe and got ready...

At 8:00 a.m.

He was on the dinning table having his breakfast...

Daya to himself : shreya ko phone karta hoon!!!!

He took his phone and dialed her number but it was switched off...

Daya : switch off!!! Aur wo bhi shreya ka phone Pehle to aisa kabhi nahi kiya usne...

He dialed her number for 5 to 10 times but it was again switched off..

Daya : ek kaam karta hoon Bureau jaate wakt uske ghar Par hokar jaata hoon.. Haan yahi sahi rahega..

Meanwhile he got a call... It was an emergency so he has to go... There was an murder reported... Abhijeet daya and vivek went on the crime spot..

AT crime spot:

It was a murder of a man... Vivek was checking the dead body... Abhijeet was talking to the neighbors... But daya was engrossed in his own thoughts he was looking on his phone again and again... Abhijeet came to him...

Abhijeet : badi hairani ki baat hai ki yahan goli chali aur kisi ne na kuch suna aur na dekha..

Daya was just lost in his thoughts...

Abhijeet : daya... He hadn't heard..

This time a bit louder... Dayaaa..

Daya came out of his thoughts..

Daya : Haan... Haan... Abhijeet kya kaha tumne?

Abhijeet : kya Hua kahan khoye hue the? Kahin shreya ki yaadon mein to nahi!!

Daya smiled : nahi nahi...

Abhijeet smiling : achaaa..

They did their investigation and came back to bureau... Daya was not able to concentrate in the work... He was not going to be relieved till the time he doesn't hear the voice of shreya...

AT 2:00 p.m.

It was their lunch time so everyone of them was in cafeteria...

Freddy to daya : daya sir yeh dekhiye aaj meri wife ne khaas aapke liye moong ki daal ka halwa bheja Hai... He served in daya's plate...

Daya was still engrossed in his thoughts.. He unknowingly ate a spoon of the halwa...

Freddy : sir kaisa laga btaiye na?

Daya was silent..

Sachin : freddy lgta hai ab daya sir ko smitha bhabhi ke haath ka halwa nahi shreya ke haath ka halwa passand ayega..

Abhijeet : Haan freddy ab bhabhi ji ko keh Dena ki ab daya ke liye wo khana bhejne ki takleef na krein..

Freddy : are kyu sir?

Abhijeet : kyu ki ab daya ke liye khaana banane wali jald hi Aane wali Hai..kyu daya?

No response from daya...

Tasha in low voice to abhijeet : sir daya sir ko kya Hua bade khoye khoye lag rahein hain..

Vivek : Haan sir kabse daya sir kuch bol hi nahi rahein hain..

Abhijeet : yeh baat to Hai... Abhijeet put his hand on daya's shoulder and said : dayyya..

Daya : Haan.. K.. Kya.. Hua??

Abhijeet : humein to kuch nahi lekin tujhe kya Hua Hai?

Daya : nahi... Kuch nahi... He stood up and said : mai abhi Aya...

He went on a side where no one could see him.. Abhijeet followed him..

He dialed Shreya's number..

Daya : shreyaa phone uthaoo.. But it was switch off again... Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.. He turned...

Daya : abhijeet tum?

Abhijeet : kya baat hai daya kabse dekh raha hoon tum kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho?

Daya : yaar wo shreya ko mai subha se try Kar raha hoon lekin uska phone band a raha Hai..

Abhijeet : achaa...

Daya : usne aaj se Pehle aisa kabhi nahi kiya..

Abhijeet : tum uske ghar Gaye?

Daya : subha jaane wala tha lekin phir ye case aagya..

Abhijeet : to abhi ja..

Daya : Par yahan bhi to Kitna kaam Hai?

Abhijeet : koi baat nahi mai Sambhal loonga..

Daya : thanks yaar..

Abhijeet : jaldi ja ab..

Daya sat in his car and drove off to Shreya's house.. He reached there and rang the bell... He ranged it... But no one opened the door.. He ranged it 5 to 10 times... And he tried the last time.. This time she opened the door..

Daya : shreya Kitna time lagati ho darwaza kholne pata Hai kabse khada hoon mai yahan...

And then he noticed her carefully... She was looking very weak her face was pale.. She was in her night clothes..

Daya entered in : shreya kya Hua tumhe aur yeh tumhara chehra kyu peela pada Hua Hai?

Shreya in very weak tone : wo bas thoda sa bukhar Hai..

Daya got worried : bukhar kaise? He hugged her and found that she burning with fever...

Daya : shreya tumhara shareer to Pura tap raha Hai bukhaar se.. Aur tum khadi kyu ho Betho...he made her sit on sofa..

Shreya weakly : zyada bukhaar nahi Hai...

Daya : kaise zyada nahi Hai... Aur yeh btao dwai li tumne?

Shreya : Haan leli...

Daya : to kuch better feel ho raha Hai?

Shreya : nahi...

Daya : Tum ruko mai paani leke aata hoon.. He took water for her and she drank it in one go..

Daya : kabse Hai bukhaar?

Shreya : kal raat se..

Daya : aur tumne mujhe batana zaroori nahi samjha...

Shreya : tum pareshaan ho Jate isiliye..

Daya : mai tumhare liye pareshaan nahi houga to aur kiske liye houga? Aur tumhara phone kyu band Hai?

Shreya : wo battery khatam hogyi thi isiliye...

Daya : achaa btao kahan Hai mai charging pe lagaun?

Shreya : upar kamre mein.. He went upstairs and put her phone on charging.. And came downstairs..

Daya : achaa yeh btao kuch khaogi?mai bana deta hoon..

Shreya : tum bnaoge..

Daya : Haan mai bnauga bolo kya khaane ka mann Hai tumhara?

Shreya : nahi mujhe kuch nahi khaana..

Daya : kyu nahi khaana?

Shreya : mera mann nahi Hai..

Daya : acha to juice to peelo gi?

Shreya : theek Hai..

Daya : mai abhi leke aata hoon... He went in kitchen and took juice for her and said : ye lo pio..

She took the glass but her hands were trembling because of weakness...

Daya : ruko mai peela deta hoon.. Muhh kholo... But she drank the half glass...

Shreya : daya bass...

Daya : nahi nahi Pura pio... He made her drank the whole glass and said : very good.. Shreya mujhe lgta hai humein Doctor ke pass Jana chahiye..

Shreya : mai bhi to doctor hi hoon..

Daya : madam wo to mujhe bhi pata Hai ki aap Doctor ho.. Lekin is wakt is doctor ko kisi aur doctor ki zarurat Hai..

Shreya : par daya...

Daya : Par var kuch nahi hum Doctor ke pass Jaa rahein Hai Matlab Jaa rahein Hai... Mere dhyaan mein ek doctor Hai mai abhi tumhari appointment fix Kar deta hoon..

He called the doctor and fixed the appointment...

Shreya : Kar di appointment fix... Pad gayi kaleje mein thandak?

Daya smiling : Haan..

Shreya : to kab jaana Hai doctor ke pass?

Daya : 4:30 bje.. Mai abhijeet ko inform Kar deta hoon ki mai ab Bureau nahi a raha..

Shreya : mai manage Kar lungi..

Daya : achaa ek juice ka glass to theek se pakda nahi ja rha..to kaise manage krogi?

He called abhijeet and told him about Shreya's condition and said that he is not coming to bureau...

Shreya : daya...

Daya : Haan...

And she hugged her... Daya smiled and kissed on her forehead... After sometime he found that she slept while hugging him... Daya smiled again and started caressing her hairs...

At 4:00 p.m.

Daya to himself : time Kitna Hua? And checked the time it was exact 4:00 p.m

Ab shreya ko utha deta hoon warna late ho jayenge...

Daya In a soft voice : shreya.. He patted on her head... Shreya utho... Shreya...

Shreya in sleepy tone : hmm...

Daya : shreya utho...

She slowly opened her eyes...

Shreya : mai... Aise hi so gayi thi?

Daya : aur nahi to kya.. lgta hai kal raat theek se soi nahi...

Shreya : hmm...

Daya : achaa chalo ab ready ho jao fir Doctor ke pass bhi Jana Hai..

Shreya : hmm... She tried to stood up.. But she moaned in pain... Aahhh...

Daya worriedly : kya Hua shreya theek to ho?

Shreya : dayyaaa... Pura badan dard Kar raha Hai...

Daya : to ek kaam karo garam paani se nahalo bilkul theek ho jaogi..

Shreya : Haan theek Hai...

She went and took a hot shower and came downstairs after getting ready...

Daya : ab kaisa lag raha Hai?

Shreya : Haan ab theek Hai...

Daya : chalo chalein...

They sat in the car and went to the doctor...

In Doctor 's cabin :

Doctor checked shreya...

Daya worriedly : Doctor koi serious baat to nahi Hai?

Doctor : are nahi koi ghabrane wali baat nahi Hai bas yeh to thoda sa viral fever Hai aur kuch nahi... Mai kuch medicines likh Kar deta hoon ye bilkul theek ho jayengi..

Daya : thank God...

Doctor : lekin Haan inhe ab se ek hafte tak bahar ka kuch bhi nahi khane Dena sirf ghar ka Bana Hua healthy khana...

Shreya made a face..

Daya : theek Hai Doctor mai Pura dhyaan rakhunga..

And they came out of doctor's cabin and came home... It would be near 8:00 p.m.

Daya : shreya tum kamre mein jaakar rest karo tab tak mai tumhare liye kuch khaane ko lekar aata hoon..

Shreya : theek Hai..

She went upstairs and daya made khichdi for her...

Shreya was sitting in the balcony... Daya came with a bowl of khichdi..and sat on the chair..

Daya : yeh lo shreya muuh kholo..

Shreya : khichdi she made a face..

Daya : muhh mat bnao aur sidha khalo..

Shreya opened her mouth and ate it making faces...

After that shreya came and sat on the bed.. Daya adjusted the pillows to make her feel comfortable.. He took medicines and put on Shreya's hand.

Daya : yeh lo dwai lo..

She took it..

Daya : to ab tum rest kro mai chalta hoon.. He turned to go but shreya held his hand..

Shreya : daya.. He turned..

Daya : Haan..

Shreya : please mat jao.. She had tears in her eyes..

Daya sat near her and cupped her face..

Daya : kya Hua?

Shreya : aaj yahin ruk jao please..

Daya : lekin mai kaise?

Shreya : please...

Daya : achaa theek Hai..

Shreya laid down and daya laid down beside her both hugged each other and slept...

So guys this was the chapter... I hope that you all liked it... I'll meet you with a new chapter till then bye bye and take care...


	29. chapter-27

hey guys so I am here again with a new chapter...so let's go with it..

After 4months...

IN AHMEDABAD:

Shreya's dadi : bahu tumne pandit jee ko phone kar Diya tha na ?

Shreya's mother : jee MAA..pandit jee bas abhi aate hi honge...

Shreya's dadi : ek kaam Karo tum aur chotti bahu jaa kar nashte ki tayari krlo Rajesh aur kavin bhi daftar(office) se aate hi honge..

Shreya's mother : jee MAA...

Shreya's mother went...

Girja (their servant) : dadi pandit jee agye Hain...

Shreya's dadi : Chalo...

They went to the living area...

Pandit : Jay shree Krishna vasundhra jee..

Shreya's dadi : Jay shree Krishna...girja pandit jee ke liye chai nashta lekar aao...

Girja : jee dadi abhi layi...

Shreya's dadi to pandit : pandit jee apne Shaadi ka koi mahurat nikal liya?

Shreya's mother and Vandana also came...

Pandit : jee MAA ji...Bahut hi shubh mahurat Mila hai Shaadi ke liye...50 saal mein ek baar yeh mahurat aata hai aur Jo bhi Jodi is din bandhan mein bandh jaati hai unka saath Janam Janam Tak rehta hai...

Shreya's mother : are wahhhh yeh to Bahut hi acchi baat hai...

Vandana : konsi tareek hai pandit jee?

Pandit : 27 February...

Shreya's dadi : yeh to Bahut achaa hua...

Pandit: achha to ab mujhe aagya dijiye Mai chalta Hoon...

Shreya's mother: pandit jee naashta to krke jaiye...

Pandit : are nahi nahi mujhe abhi ek jagah Satya Narayan ki Pooja karwane jaana hai...

Shreya's dadi : aap bas sirf ek minute rukiye Mai abhi aayi...

She went into her room and came...

Shreya's dadi : yeh lijiye pandit jee 1001 shagun...

Pandit : dhanyawaad Mai chalta Hoon Jay shree Krishna...

Pandit went...

Shreya's mother : MAA sirf ek mahina rehgya hai fir Meri bachi hmesha ke liye Chali jayegi...she had tears in her eyes..

Shreya's dadi : are bahuu dukhi kyu ho rahi ho balki tumhe to khush hona chahiye ki humari gudiya Rani apne Ghar jaa rahi hai...

Vandana : haan MAA ab aap aise royegi to Shaadi ki tayari kon krega...she smiled...

Shreya's dadi : ab muskurao...

Her mother smiled...

Shreya's mother : girja jaa Maharaj jee se keh kar kuch meetha bnwa de..

Girja : jee ...

Meanwhile her father and kavin arrived... Vandana brought water for them...

Shreya's father : are MAA aap aaj pandit jee ko bulane wali thi Shaadi ki tareek pakki Karne ke liye to Kya hua uska?

Shreya's dadi : pandit jee ne Bahut hi shubh mahurat nikala hai Shaadi ke liye...

Kavin : achhaa...

Shreya's mother : pandit jee keh rahe the ki aisa mahurat 50 saal mein ek baar aata hai...

Shreya's father : tareek konsi hai?

Shreya's mother : 27 February..

Shreya's father : are waah...Mai abhi acp sahab ko phone karke yeh khushkhabri deta Hoon...he took out his phone and dialed acp's number...

He picked the call..

Acp : Rajesh jee kaise Hain aap?

Shreya's father : hum badhiya aap bataiye...

Acp : ek dum tandrust...aur btaiye kaise phone kiya?

Shreya's father : wo Shaadi ki tareek pakki ho gayi hai 27 February...

Acp : Kya baat hai Bahut hi acchi khabar sunai hai aapne...

Shreya's father : jee haan yeh to hai aur kar dijiye Shaadi ki tayari shuru...

Acp : jee zarur...

Shreya's father : aur yaad hai na aap sab ko Shaadi ke pehle humare Ghar bhi aana hai...

Acp : jee haan yaad hai zarur ayenge...

Shreya's father : to chaliye ab Mai rakhta Hoon...

Acp : jee...

He disconnected the call...

Shreya's father : Shreya ko kisi ne bataya yaa nahi ?

Vandana : are haan usko to batana bhool hi gye...main abhi phone lagati Hoon...

She called Shreya...

Shreya : hello bhabhi kaise ho ?

Vandana : Mai acchi Hoon tu bta kaisi hai?

Shreya : main bhi badhiya...

Vandana : achaa Shreya Teri Shaadi ki tareek pakki ho gayi hai...

Shreya happily : Kya?sach mein...

Vandana : haan baba sach mein...

Shreya : konsi tareek ko hai?

Vandana : 27 February...

Shreya : wow 27 February...I can't wait...

Vandana : aur tujhe pata hai pandit jee keh rahe the ki is din Jo bhi Jodi bandhan mein bandhti hai unka saath janmo janmo Tak rehta hai...

Shreya : are wahhhh ...

Vandana : achha yeh le dadi se baat kar...

Shreya's dadi : kaisi hai Meri bachi?

Shreya : Mai achhi Hoon..

Shreya's dadi : Khushi Hui Shaadi ki tareek sunkar..

Shreya : haan dadi Bahut...

Shreya's dadi : achaa ab tu ahemdabad aaja..yeh ek mahina hum Tere saath bitayenge...

Shreya : jee dadi..to Mai 3 4 din mein aati Hoon..

Shreya's dadi : theek hai...

She disconnected the call..

IN CID BUREAU:

Acp came out of his cabin...

Acp : are daya tum yahan Kya kar rahe ho?

Daya : yahan Kya Matlab sir? Main samjha nahi..

Acp : to samjho na...

Daya : sir aap kehna Kya chahte hai?

Abhijeet : haan sir Kya baat hai?

Acp : are Mera Matlab ki tum yahan Kya kar rahe ho jaa kar mithai laao aur sabko khilao..

Daya : mithai kyu sir?

Freddy : sir aapka bday to nahi hai?

Acp : jao mithai leke aao kyu ki tumhari Shaadi ki tareek pakki ho gayi hai..

Daya(happily shocked) : sach mein sir..

Abhijeet patted his back : are Bhai hosh mein aa tune Jo suna sahi suna..

Sachin : konsi tareek hai sir?

Acp : 27 February...

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai sir 27 February..

Acp : daya Khush ho?

Daya happily : haan sir Bahut...

AT 7:00 P.M.

Daya called Shreya...

Shreya : daya Mai abhi tumhe hi call Karne wali thi..

Daya : achaa...

Shreya : hmm...

Daya : Shreya Kya tum mujhe abhi mil sakti ho?

Shreya : abhi..

Daya : haan..

Shreya : achaa theek hai Kahan?

Daya : jahan Mai tumhe pehli baar lekar Gaya tha...(if you remember the place where daya took shreya if u don't then read the 11th chapter)

Shreya : theek hai...

AT THE DESTINATION:

Shreya saw daya standing...she stepped out of her car...daya's back was towards Shreya...she went hugged him from behind...

Shreya : I am very happy daya...

Daya turned : I am also very happy...

Shreya noticed that daya was looking sad...

Shreya : wo to theek hai lekin tumhari baatein tumahe chehre se Mel nahi kha rahi...

Daya smiled sadly...

Shreya softly : daya..Kya baat hai?

Daya : Shreya Mai Bahut Khush Hoon ki humari Shaadi hone wali hai..hum dono Bahut jald ek ho jayenge...lekin..

Shreya : lekin...lekin Kya?

Daya was silent...

Shreya : daya dekho ab tum mujhe Dara rahe ho...bolo na Kya baat hai?

Daya : lekin Shreya mujhe Bahut dar lag raha hai...

Shreya : dar...kis baat kar dar daya?

Daya : isi baat ka dar ki jaisa mere saath humesha hota hai kahin is baar bhi vaisa na ho..

Shreya : dayaaaa...yeh tum kaisi baatein kar rahein ho?aisa bilkul bhi nahi hoga...

Daya : tumhe pata hai ansha aur purvi ne bhi mujhe yahin bola tha ki woh mujhe kabhi chod kar nahi jayengi lekin dekho dono Chali gayi...

Shreya : daya Mai bilkul bhi nahi jaungi...I promise Mai humesha tumhare saath rahungi...

Daya : pkka na ?

Shreya : haan pkka...

And they hugged each other...

so this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it...plz guys do reviews...ill meet you with a new chapter till then take care bye bye...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	30. chapter-28

So hey guys I am back again with a new chapter... let's go with it..

After one week...it was the day when the CID team would be coming to ahemdabad to shreya's house...Shreya was in ahemdabad...she was really very excited that everyone was coming to her home so she want everything to be perfect...

She woke up early in the morning..she came out of washroom after having a bath and stood in front of the dressing table... she was wearing a blue kurta with a cream colored Palazzo...she took out a jewellery box from the drawer and took out a pair of silver earrings...she wore the earrings and having a warm smile on her face... suddenly her phone beeped...

It was a message from daya..

Message:

We're in flight...so call pick nahi kar sakunga... hum 11 bje Tak pahaunch jayenge...bye love you ...

She replied:

I am waiting for you... love you too..

With this she came downstairs.. everyone (except darshan and rommie)was on dinning table having breakfast...she went to them...

Shreya (smiling): good morning...

Everyone : good morning..

Shreya's dadi : dekho to sahi aaj Meri gudiya kaise chehak rahi hai...

Kavin : dadi chehke gi na aaj iske saiyan jee Jo aane wale Hain...Shreya blushed...

Shreya's mother : dekho to kaise Sharma rahi hai...

Shreya hiding her smile : yaar aap log bhi Kya lekar Beth gye subha subha..

Vandana : aye hyeee shreya ab apni Khushi chupa mat...dekh to sahi Sharm ke maare chehra kaise laal ho gya hai...

Shreya blushing hard : papa in sab ko bolo na dekho kaise ched rahe Hain mujhe subha subha...

Shreya's father: are...dekho Bhai ab koi bhi chedega nahi Meri princess ko..said seriously..

Everyone stopped teasing her...

Vandana : ye le Shreya nashta kar..

Shreya : bhabhi darshan aur rommie Kahan hai?

Vandana : rommie gym gya hai aur chotte Maharaj so rahein hai...

Shreya shocked : Kya so raha hai abhi Tak?...Maine use bola tha ki jaldi uth jaana...ab un sabko lene kon jayega?

Kavin : oh Meri behan tu naashta kar un sabko Mai lene jaunga..aur phir shambhu(their driver) bhi hai..tu fikar mat kar..

Shreya : theek hai...

After 1 hour.. exactly 10a.m.

Her dadi was sitting in aangan...Shreya went to her...

Shreya : dadi laddoo bna rahe ho?

Shreya's dadi : haan...

Shreya : lekin kiske liye?

Shreya's dadi : humare jamai ke liye..

Shreya : achaa..abhi se hi itna pyaar jamai ke liye..aur mere liye kuch bhi nahi..

Shreya's dadi : are tujhe bhi to hum itna pyaar karte hain..abhi thoda sa jamai ke liye bhi to banta hai..

Shreya : theek hai lao..Mai aapki help karti Hoon...

Shreya's dadi : nahi nahi Mai khud banaugi...

Shreya's mother came..

Shreya's mother: tujhe pata hai Shreya jab tu chotti thi tab aise hi zidd karti thi laddoo bnane ko..

Shreya's dadi : bahu tumhe yaad hai ek baar isne laddoo bnaye the..koi laddoo top ke gole jaisa bada aur koi kanche ki tarah Bahut chotta..

Shreya's mother laughing : haan haan..

Shreya : aap log na har wakt Mera mazak hi udate rehte ho..

Shreya's dadi : are beta aise gussa nahi hote yahi to chotti chotti yaadein hoti hai jinhe yaad krke Khushi milti hai jis se Zindagi rangeen bani rehti hai..

Shreya's mother : yeh to baat aapki bilkul sach hai MAA..

After another one hour...means 11:00 a.m.

Shreya : papa aapne Bhai ko phone kiya...Kahan Tak pahunche?

Shreya's father : haan haan Meri baat hogyi hai wo sab raaste mein hai..

Shreya's mother : yeh Meri aarti ki thaali bhi tayar hai...girja jaa jaldi se rasoi mein jaake dekh naashta sab theek see tayar hogya na?

Girja : jee chotti MAA abhi dekhti Hoon..

Shreya's mother saw the flower pots..

Shreya's mother : Maharaj jee ye Kya aapne abhi Tak phool nahi badle jaldi badal dijiye inhe..

Maharaj jee : jee bahu raani abhi badal dete Hain...

Shreya : mumma sab kuch tayar hai na?

Shreya's mother : haan beta sab kuch hogya..

Shreya's father : are are Meri Sundar ladies chinta mat Karo sab kuch perfect hai...

Vandana came..

Vandana : MAA Maine lunch ka bhi dekh liya hai sab kuch Bahut acha bana hai...

Shreya's mother : theek hai..

Shreya : dadi Kahan hai mumma?..she shouts...dadi jaldi aao...

Her dadi came..

Shreya's dadi : haan haan aagyi..

Suddenly two cars stopped in front of their house... everyone (acp daya Vivek Tasha tarika )stepped down the cars..her mother did aarti and everyone came in..

Shreya to acp : namaste sir...

Acp : namaste beta...

She met everyone...daya and Shreya was very happy to see each other.. everyone settled down...

Shreya's father : Baki sab log nahi aaye?

Acp : bureau mein kaam tha to wo nahi aaye...MAA ji aap kaisi hai?

Shreya's dadi : jee Mai bilkul achi Hoon..

Shreya brought water and gave to everyone...and then rommie came..

Rommie touched acp's feet...

Rommie : namaste sir...

Acp : namaste...

After they had some little talk...

Shreya's dadi : Shreya jao beta sab ko humara Ghar to dikhao...

Shreya : jee dadi...

Tarika Tasha Vivek daya and rommie went with Shreya...

Shreya in a exciting tone : to sab se pehle hum kitchen se shuru karte hain...they went towards kitchen...

Shreya : daya inse Milo ye hai humari family ka chotta sa hissa...ye hai Maharaj jee...

Maharaj jee : Jay shree Krishna...

Everyone : namaste...

Shreya : aur yeh hai girja...

Girja : Jay shree Krishna...

Rommie : jiju aapko pata hai humare Maharaj jee world ka best Khana banate hain...he side hugged him...our Maharaj jee is the best...

Daya : wahhhh Kya baat hai...

Then they came out...

Shreya : yeh hai humara dinning table...aur udhar dadi ka aur mumma papa ka room...she said signalling towards the rooms...aur ab hum chalte Hain upar..

Tarika : Shreya yaar tujhe to guide hona chahiye tha..she said in a teasing tone..

Shreya : haan aur tujhe Meri Assistant... everyone laughed...

Rommie : ab Jo jagah aap dekhne jaa rahe Hain wo aapko poori duniya mein kahin nahi milegi...

Vivek : aisi konsi jagah hai?

Tasha : haan?

Shreya : iska room...

Daya : phir to yeh cheej kahi dekhne ko nahi milegi...he laughed...

They saw rommie's room and went to next room...

Shreya : aur yeh hai darshan ka room...she saw darshan was still on bed...oye yeh Kya tu abhi Tak bed pe hi hai..

Darshan : haan aur Kaha houga..then he saw daya...ohhhoo jija jee welcome welcome ...

Daya : thank you thank you...

Rommie : kabhi jaldi bhi uth Jaya kar...aur mere saath gym Jaya kar...

Darshan gave him a 'humse na hoga'

Wala look...they went towards another room...

Shreya : yeh hai Bhai bhabhi ka room...and they move forward...aur yeh wali jagah Meri favorite hai pure Ghar mein...humara mandir...

Everyone joined hands in front of God..and moved forward...

Shreya : wo udhar do guest rooms and last but not least Mera room..

Everyone entered in her room...her room was just beautiful..she had organised everything very perfectly..

Tasha : wow aapka room to Bahut Sundar hai...

Shreya : to phir..room kiska hai...

Rommie : hum is jagah ko hadapne mein ichuk Hain...in dramatic way

Daya : aur aisa kyu hai saale sahab?

Rommie : humein yeh jagah Bahut hi bhati hai..aur to aur is kamre mein vayu ka aana jaana laga rehta hai...

Everyone laughed on his way of speaking...

Shreya : tum sab yahan baitho Mai naashta lekar aati Hoon...

Rommie : aur koi hukam maharani sahiba...

Shreya : jee nahi...

She went...

Everyone was talking and laughing...it looks like they had a very good chemistry with rommie...

Then Tasha noticed something which was hanging on the balcony of shreya's room...it was a piece of art...

She stood up and touched that...

Tasha : yeh Kya hai ?

Shreya came with a tray in her hand..

Shreya : yeh?

Tasha : haan...

She put the tray on table...

Shreya : yeh dream catcher hai...

Daya : lekin yeh hai kis kaam ke liye?

Shreya : isse raat ko ache ache sapne aate Hain...

Tarika : aur yeh Tere favorite Hain na?

Shreya : haan...

Rommie : jiju iski wjah se hi to har raat ko aap iske sapno mein aate ho..

Shreya blushed whereas daya smiled..

Shreya : tu chup kar...aur Tum sab naashta lo na thanda ho raha hai..

Everyone had their snacks...then girja came..

Girja : Shreya Didi wo chotti MAA aap sab ko bula rahi hai...

Shreya : kyu?

Girja : shankari taai aayi hai...

Shreya : are waah...

Everyone came downstairs..and went to the lawn area...

Shankari : MAA jee aap ne chori ka byaah teh kar Diya aur manne khabar bhi na di..

Shreya's dadi : are shankari tujhe kitne phone kiye lekin tumne uthaya hi nahi...

Then everyone came...

Shankari : are waahhh dekho to chori ka chehra kaise chamak raha se byaah ke naam pe...lekin chotti bahu maan na pdega Jodi to Bahut Sundar lag rahi hai...

Dareya looked at each other and smiled...

Shankari took hold dareya's hands took them to the centre..and started singing...

Mahri bannadi gulab ka phool...

Ke bhanwra banna jee...

Ho ho ohh ohh ohh...

Mahra bannda gulaab ka phool...

Ke titli baanadi jee...

Banno thari chunnari par chamke sitaare...

Piya je ke pyaar ke hai jhilmil nazaare..

Haryaala banna laage jaise raaja raav jee...

Mukhde pe chaavi jaise avadh ki shaam jee..

Pyaara bannda chaand ka Noor...

Ho oh ohhh...

Pyaari bannadi gulab ka phhol ke bhanwra banna jee...

Everyone was dancing around them...

Both were feeling like the luckiest people on Earth...

Shreya's dadi : ab naach gaana Bahut hogya Chalo andar chalte Hain..

Shreya's father : aap sab jaiye hum acp sahab ko apna office dikha kar laate Hain...

Shreya's mother: jee...

Shreya's father : kavin beta gaadi nikalo...

Kavin : jee papa..

Shreya's father : aaiye acp sahab..

Acp : jee chaliye...

They went to office and everyone came inside..

Shreya's mother : tum sab jao kamre mein baith kar baatein Karo..Mai naashta bijhwati Hoon...

Vivek : aunty lekin abhi to naashta kiya tha...

Shreya's dadi : beta humare yahan mehmano ko jitna bhi khilao utna Kam padta hai..

Tarika : dadi aap to Hume motte kar ke hi bhejoge...

Shreya's mother : vandu beta tum bhi jao in sab ke saath...

Vandana : lekin MAA kaam..

Shreya's mother : Mai Hoon Mai kar loongi...tum jao..

Vandana : jee MAA...her mother and dadi went..

Darshan : jiju Chalo aap mere room mein Chalo...

Rommie : nahi jiju mere room mein Chalo..

Darshan : jiju mere room mein jayenge..

Rommie : nahi mere room mein jayenge..

Darshan : mere room mein..

Rommie : mere...

Shreya : are bass lado mat..daya se hi puchlo na?

Darshan : haan jiju btao..

Daya : Mai to kisi ke bhi room mein chala jaunga..

Shreya : acha tum dono ek kaam Karo 1 to 10 Tak counting Karo jispe 10 Aya daya uske room mein jayega..ok?

Vandana : tarika Tasha aao hum mere room mein chlate hai warna in dono ka jhagda khatam nahi hoga aur tum khade khade thak jaoge..

Tarika Tasha : haan...and they went..

Darshan and rommie decided that daya was going to rommie's room..and they went upstairs..rommie daya and Vivek went into the room..

Shreya : darshan Idhar aa..

Darshan : Kya hua Didi?

Shreya : yaar ek help chahiye..

Darshan : haan bolo na?

Shreya : tu kaise bhi karke daya ko mere room mein bhej de please..

Darshan : ohhhh... quality time and all haan?

Shreya : haan yaar please help kar de..

Darshan : theek hai..lekin ek pizza Dena padega..

Shreya : 10 diye..

Darshan : aap kamre mein jao jiju pahunch jayenge..

Shreya : thank you..she hugged her and went in her room..

Darshan went in the room and saw Vivek and rommie were playing video games..

Darshan to daya in a low voice : jiju..

Daya : haan..

Darshan : Didi ne aapko apne kamre mein bulaya hai..

Daya : kyu?

Darshan : wo to aap jab jaoge tab hi pata lagega..

Daya : theek hai...and daya went to her room..

Daya entered in her room..Shreya was hiding behind the door she slowly locked the door and hugged daya from behind...

Shreya : I missed you..

Daya : I missed you to..

Shreya smiled..

Daya : kaisi ho?

Shreya : Mai theek Hoon tum kaise ho?

Daya : Mai bhi theek Hoon..and they sat near the window...

Shreya : daya tumhe abhi bhi dar lag raha hai?

Daya : kis baat ka?

Shreya : yahin ki kahin Mai bhi tumhe chod kar na Chali jau..

Daya : sach pucho to haan..abhi bhi lag raha hai lekin pehle se thoda Kam..

She putted her hand on his cheek..

Shreya : believe me...Mai kabhi bhi Chod kar nahi jaungi tumhe...

Daya : I know and they hugged each other..

Shreya : jaise jaise Shaadi ka din nazdeek aa raha hai mujhe aur zyada excitement ho rahi hai...

Daya : mujhe bhi...Shaadi ke baad tum officially Meri ho jaugi..

Shreya : yes and I can't wait to be Mrs.daya...

Both smiled and hugged each other...after that everyone had their lunch and the CID team left for Mumbai...

So guys this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it...do reviews... I'll meet you all with a new chapter till then bye bye take care..

STAY HOME STAY SAFE...


	31. chapter-29

Hey guys so I am back again with a new chapter... In this chapter I am going to start the functions of dareya's marriage... I am really very excited to share my ideas with you...so let's go with it...

25th FEBRUARY

MEHANDI FUNCTION:

The CID team was in ahemdabad as In their sagai vandana's father requested them to stay at their hotel so the whole CID team was at their hotel but the function was at shreya's home...

They all planned a colour for the mehandi i.e. dark pink colour... Everyone was wearing the same color and it looks very pretty...

So let's go to shreya's room...

Shreya was wearing a dark pink colored lehanga with a sleeveless dark pink choli and having a white dupatta... shreya's mother came in..

Shreya's mother : Shreya tayar hai na beta?

Shreya : haan mumma...

Shreya's mother : Chali jaldi chal ladke wale aagye Hain...

Shreya : Chalo...

She was looking very pretty that day and the glow on her face was making her more beautiful...

Shreya's dadi : hey bhagwan kisi ki Nazar na lage Meri son chidayia ko..kitni khoobsurat lag rahi hai..

Shreya : thank you dadi...

Shreya's dadi : ruk ruk kaala teeka lagane de...ummmm..ho gya..

And they came into backyard of the house where they had the arranged the function...it was a big backyard...

.they tried to make it as beautiful as they could..after all Shreya was their only daughter and her father was one of the richest businessman in the city...

Shreya came to daya and he was mesmerized to see her...

Shreya : Kya hua?

Daya : hyeee Kya lag rahi ho...

Shreya smiled : tum bhi kuch Kam nahi lag rahe ho...

Tarika : yaar Shreya decorations kitni achi hai...I just loved it..

Shreya : haan mujhe bhi ye theme Bahut pasand Aya..

A girl came..

Girl : hello jiju...

Daya confused : hii...

Shreya : daya is se Milo yeh hai tapur mere Mama jee ki ladki..

Daya : hello tapur...

Tapur : wow jiju aap kitne handsome ho..Didi great choice..

Daya smiled ...

Shreya : bas bas ah kahi mere hone wali pati ko Nazar mat laga Dena...

Abhijeet : Kya baat hai Shreya abhi se hi pati ki side le rahi ho...acha hai acha hai..

Shreya : wo to Leni hi padegi..agar abhi Mai daya ki side lungi tabhi to daya Shaadi ke baad Meri side Lega..kyu daya?

Daya : correct...

Shreya's mother : Shreya chal beta aaja mehandi lagva...Chalo tarika tapur tum bhi lagvao mehandi..daya abhijeet aao..

Abhijeet : hum bhi?

Sanjana came..

Sanjana : jee haan aap bhi..

Shreya's mother : kyu daya tum mehandi nahi lagvao ge...aur abhijeet tum ?

Daya : mujhe bhi lagvani padegi?

Sanjana : haan jiju wo bhi yahan yahan Tak... showing him till elbows..

Shreya's dadi : hato tum log kyu in dono ko tang kar rahi ho..

Abhijeet : achha hua dadi aap aagyi..

Shreya's dadi : are tum log fikar mat Karo..sirf gol tikka lagana wo bhi shagun ke liye...

Daya : thank you dadi...he side hugged her...

Shreya : wahh dadi Kya chemistry hai..

Shreya's dadi : wo to hai...

Shreya's mother : chal Shreya aja warna phir mehandi sukhne mein time bhi lagega...

Shreya : jee mumma...and the girls went..

Shreya's dadi : daya abhijeet beta Chalo nashta Karo..warna phir baad mein samay nahi milega...

Daya abhijeet : jee...

Here shreya's side...

the mehandi walis () started applying mehandi...

Shreya : mumma Baki sab Kahan hai koi dikh nahi raha hai...

Shreya's mother : Tere teeno Bhai to kabse arrangements dekh rahe Hain..Tere papa andar acp sir aur salunkhe sir ke saath hai..aur vandu mehmano ko dekh rahi hai...

Shreya : ok..

Shreya's mother : Sanju beta ja sab ladkiyon ko bulake la mehandi lagvane ke liye aur phir tu bhi mehandi lagvane Beth jaana...

Sanjana : jee aunty abhi bulaati Hoon sabko..

Shreya's mother : tarika tapur poore haath bhar bhar ke mehandi lagavana..she smiled..

Tarika tapur : jee..

Shreya : mumma aap bhi lagvao na..

Shreya's mother : pehle tum sab lagavao phir Mai lagavaugi..and she went...

Pari and nivedita came( they were Shreya and tarika 's college friends)

Pari : hii Shreya..

Nivedita : hii...

Shreya : hi pari nivi...aao...

Pari nivi : hi tarika...

Tarika : hii...baitho tum bhi lagvao mehandi...

And they sat there...

Then Tasha kajal and Sanju came...they also sat for mehandi there...after some time everyone applied mehandi including Shreya also... everyone went to dance except Shreya because she don't want to ruin her mehandi...

Shreya's mother: lag gayi mehandi...

Shreya : hmmm...aapki bhi hogyi...

Shreya's mother: haan...aur ab yahan se hilna mat jab Tak mehandi sukhti nahi aur dhoop mein to bilkul mat jaana warna mehandi ka rang nahi chadega...

Shreya : yes madam...aur waise bhi aapse jyada mujhe Meri mehandi ki fikar hai...she giggled..

Shreya's mother: achha..she lightly slaaped on her head...

Shreya's father: Kya baatein ho rahi hai MAA beti mein...

Shreya : to akkhir kar aapko time milgya mere pass aane ka...

Shreya's father : haan...

Shreya's mother : yeh khaana kis ke liye?..her father was having a plate in his hand...

Shreya's father : yeh Meri princess ke liye...aaj Mai apni princess ko apne haath se khaana khilaunga...and he started feeding her...

Shreya : thank you papa..mujhe sach mein Bahut bhookh lagi thi...

Shreya's father: dekha Meri beti ko bhookh lagi aur mujhe pata chal gya...

Shreya's mother having tears in her eyes while watching them...

Shreya : mumma ab aap baat baat pe Senti ho jaoge to Shaadi kaise enjoy karoge...

Shreya's mother : Senti ki bachi..Meri yahan jaan nikli jaa rahi hai soch soch kar ki tu parso Chali jayegi..

Shreya's father : Shreya sach hi to keh rahi hai...

Daya came and saw tears in shreya's mother's eyes ...

Daya : are aunty aap royie mat...he wiped her tears with his hands...aur chaliye aayie dance karte hain...he took her with him...

Shreya : papa bas...

Shreya's father : aise kaise abhi to tune theek se khaya bhi nahi hai achhe se Khao pehle...and he fed her again...

After two to three hours... shreya's mehandi was dried and she removed it...

Shreya's dadi : are wahhhh mehandi ka rang to Bahut gehra chada hai...

Shreya : haan dadi...waise dadi ab Mai dance kar sakti hoon na?

Shreya's dadi : haan haan ja jitna chahe utna dance kar...

Shreya : thank you dadi..

She went to dance... everyone was there (daya abhijeet tarika Tasha kajal Sachin Vivek Freddy darshan kavin Vandana sanjana pari nivedita)...

They were happily dancing...whereas darshan and abhijeet were dancing like mad... suddenly Shreya realized that rommie was not there...she saw rommie was sitting alone...so she excused herself and went to him...

Rommie was looking sad and upset...

Shreya : oye rockstar Kya hua akela kyu Betha hai..chal aaja dance karte hain...

Rommie : nahi mujhe nhi aana..

Shreya : Kya hua yaar aise muhh kyu latka rakha hai..

Rommie : kuch nahi...and went from there...

Shreya followed him and he went in his room she also came in...rommie sat on his bed...

Shreya : Kya hua yaar mujhe to bata?

Rommie : Maine bola na kuch nahi...

Shreya : dekh kuch to baat hai seedha seedha hoke mujhe Bata de warna dekh le...

He said nothing..he just hugged her and started crying...Shreya was hell shocked because she never saw her brother crying like this...

Shreya tensed : rommie Kya hua?

He was just crying...

Shreya : yaar baat Kya hai?

He separated but he was still crying..

Shreya : baat to bata..kisi ne kuch bola Kya?

He was just crying...

Shreya : dekh agar tu nahi batayega to Mai bhi rone lagu gi...

Shreya : bol na...

Rommie crying : yaar tu mat ja please...

Shreya took a sigh of relief...she thanked God that there is not any serious thing but at the same time she thought that how much her brother loves her...

Shreya : tu to keh raha tha ki tu bilkul nahi royega aur yaha to Shaadi ke pehle hi rone laga...

Rommie with tears : kehne ki baat alag hoti hai...

Shreya : achaa...

Rommie holded her hands : yaar mat ja please...jiju ko bolde na ki mat leke Jaye tujhe...

Shreya : rommie rommie...she puts her hands on his cheeks...dekh jaana to mujhe padega...aur waise bhi Mai to Mumbai ja rahi Hoon tu samjh le ki jaise Mai pehle jaati thi waise hi ab ja rahi Hoon...

Rommie : nahi yaar is baar baat alag hai...

Shreya : isme Kya alag hai...Mai thodi na jaane ke baad tum sab se kabhi milungi hi nahi beech beech mein a Jaya karugi...

Rommie was still having tears : lekin pehle jaise to nahi hoga na...

Shreya : kyu pehle jaise kyu nahi hoga..Mera jab bhi tum sab se Milne ka Dil karega Mai tab a jaungi aur Tera jab bhi Mann karega tu a jaana daya thoda na tumhe rokega..

Rommie : pkka?

Shreya : haan pkka...chal ab Rona dhona band kar aur chal neeche chal ke dance karte hain..she wiped his tears...

Rommie : Shreya...

Shreya : haan...

He hugged her...

Rommie : I love you...

Shreya : I love you to...chal ab...

They went downstairs...they danced and everyone enjoyed...like this the mehandi was over...

So guys this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it...plz guys let me know your views in the comment section... I'll meet you with a next update till then bye bye take care...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE...


	32. chapter-30

So hey guys I am back again with a new chapter...I am very glad to see such a good response on the previous chapter and even I am also excited for their marriage as much you are...I am feeling like their marriage was going to happen in real but it's not possible...ok so let's go with the update..

26th FEBRUARY

SANGEET :

before the SANGEET function there was kalire and chooda ceremony..I know that it's not a Gujarati ritual but Shreya wanted to do this ritual and how her parents could deny...

So let's start the ceremony...

Everyone gathered in living area where they had the chooda and kalire ceremony...

Shreya's mother : vandu beta ja Shreya ko le a..

Vandana : jee MAA...

She went to her room...

Tarika sanjana pari and nivedita were already there...

Vandana : wow Shreya you are looking awesome...

Shreya : aap bhi kuch Kam nahi lag rahe ho bhabhi...

Vandana : achaa Chalo sab neeche Chalo MAA bula rahi hai chooda ceremony ke liye...

They came downstairs...the moment daya saw Shreya he was just lost in her beauty...Shreya was also looking at him because he was looking more stunning than her...

Shreya's dadi : aaja Shreya yahan baith..

Shreya sat...

Shreya's mother : Shreya sir pe dupatta le beta...

She wore the dupatta on her head...

Shreya's dadi : Vandana beta chooda Kahan hai?

Vandana : abhi layi dadi..

She took the chooda in a thaali..

Shreya's mother : bhabhi bhaiya Kahan hai?

Shreya's Mami : are yahin to the...

Shreya's father : saale sahab Kahan gye aap...

Shreya's mama came : agya Bhai aagya..

Daya was still staring at Shreya...

Abhijeet : Bhai Kahan kho gya yaar abhi to Puri Zindagi padi hai Shreya ko dekhne ke liye...

Daya : are nahi wo to Mai bas...he smiled..

Abhijeet : haan haan pata hai sab mujhe...

Shreya's dadi : Chalo rasam shuru karte hain...

Her mama took the chooda and started sliding the Bangles one by one in her arm...

...everybody was very happy...but Shreya was very emotional she can't control her emotions and tears started flowing down her eyes... everyone saw that...daya felt bad because she can't saw tears in her eyes...

Shreya's mama wipes her tears : beta aise rote nahi Hain yeh to Khushi ka mauka hai...Chalo smile Karo...

She smiled through tears...

Chooda ceremony was done...and this was the time for kaleera ceremony.. shreya's mother were having her kaleeras in her hand...

Shreya's Mami : kavin darshan rommie Chalo aao beta Shreya ko kaleere pehnao...

Three of them came and sat near to her... shreya's mother gave her kaleere in their hands one to kavin and one to rommie...they were going to tie it on her hands but Shreya stopped them...

Shreya : ek min..

Shreya's mother : Kya hua Shreya?

Shreya : mumma kaleere Bhai pehnate hai na?

Shreya's mother : haan beta..

Shreya : to abhijeet tum bhi aao..tum bhi to mere Bhai hi ho..

Everyone was so overwhelmed by her this gesture because it shows that how much she gave values to realtions... especially acp and daya was very impressed by her..

Shreya's father : haan abhijeet aao tum bhi..

Shreya's dadi : aao beta...

Abhijeet came to Shreya and sat near her...on one side there kavin and darshan and on other there was rommie and abhijeet...they clicked the pictures and including Shreya they stood up.. Shreya removed the dupatta...

Shreya's dadi : ab aakhri rasam..kaleere jhadne ki..

Tarika : dadi ismein Kya hota hai?

Shreya's dadi : ismein dulhan apne kaleere apni saheliyon par apne bhaiyo par kaleere jhad ti aur jis par bhi kaleera ya kaleere ki koi ek Patti girti agli Shaadi uski hoti hai...

Shreya : ismein to sab se zyada maza ayega...

Rommie : theek hai Mai jaa raha Hoon...

Shreya : oye ruk tu Kahan chala...aja sabse pehli Teri baari...

Rommie : nahi nahi mujhe Shaadi nahi karni khud to Chali jayegi yahan mujhe phasa degi..agar sach mein Meri Shaadi hogyi to...

Vandana : rommie kuch nahi hoga aaja..

Abhijeet : haan kuch nahi hoga aaja hum bhi karenge...

Darshan : haan Mai bhi to Hoon..

Acp : beta Chalo darte nahi hai... everyone laughed...

Rommie : theek hai..

He came and sat...

She shaked her kaleere like this but nothing falls...

Rommie : dekh le agar ek bhi Patti giri na to Teri khair nahi...

Shreya : koi nahi dekhege tu seedha ho...

She shaked it twice and one Patti falls on him everybody clapped and hooted...

Rommie : kar Diya satyanaash..

Shreya : kuch nahi hoga aise hi thoda na Shaadi ho jayegi Teri...

She took that one Patti and sticked on his forehead like a bindi...and they clicked a picture..

Shreya : ab next kon ?

Darshan : Mai...

Darshan came and sat she shaked her kaleere two to three time but nothing falls...

Shreya : bad luck..

Darshan :nahi good luck...

Shreya : abhijeet aao ab tumhari turn..

He came and sat...before she started shaking he stopped her..

Abhijeet : Shreya Reham karna mujh par please..

She laughed...

She shaked it and in first time her full one kaleera falls on him everyone hooted loudly...they clicked the pictures...and like this Sachin Vivek also sat but nothing falls on them..

Shreya's mother : ek kaam Karo sabhi ladkiyan ek saath hi baith jao fir asaann hoga...

All girls(tarika sanjana tapur pari nivedita kajal Tasha)sat...Shreya did it one by one and like on abhijeet a full kaleera falls on tarika also...

They clicked a picture or we can say a bride squad picture..

And like this their chooda and kalire ceremony ended and now it's time for the SANGEET she was really very very happy because it was a dream for her to marry daya and now her dream was going to be a reality..

And then all of them their relatives family and CID team went to the backyard for sangeet...

there was a special seat for our beautiful couple dareya...they went and sat there... everyone was having their dinner...

Shreya's mother came to them...

Shreya's mother : beta aao Khana khalo...

Daya : aunty baad mein kha lenge...

Shreya's mother : ek minute aunty Kya hota hai..she asked angerly..

Shreya and daya got scared...

Shreya's mother slapped lightly on daya's head..

Shreya's mother: ab to MAA bula lo..

Daya : ohh...and both smiled...sorry MAA..

Shreya's mother: yeh Hui na baat...

Shreya : mumma khaana yahi bhij wado na yahin kha lenge hai na daya?

Daya : haan...

Shreya's mother: theek hai..Shreya yeh kaleere bhaari to nahi lag rahe..

Shreya : haan thode se heavy Hain..

Daya : to utaar do..

Shreya's mother : haan beta utaar de..

Shreya : are aise kaise shagun ki cheez hai...

Shreya's mother: to tum konsa isse utaar ke phenk Dogi..

Daya : haan abhi utaar do subha phir se pehan Lena warna haath dard Karne lag jayenge..

Shreya's mother : haan la de Mai utaar deti hoon...she removed it and took with her...achaa ab yahin baitho Mai khaana bhejti Hoon..

Her mother went...

Shreya was staring at her mehandi..

Daya : Kya dekh rahi ho?

Shreya : tumhe pata hai jab Mai chotti thi tab mujhe aise mehandi lagvane ka choddiyan pehan ne ka Bahut shaunk hota tha..lekin mumma kabhi mujhe zyada mehandi nahi lagvane deti thi..

Daya : kyu?

Shreya : Mai mehandi lagva to leti thi par baad mein saare kapde khraab kar leti thi mehandi se isi liye mumma humesha daant ti thi aur kehti thi ki jab Teri Shaadi hogi tab jitni chahe marji mehandi lagva Lena aur dekho aaj wo din a bhi Gaya..

Daya smiled on this..

Shreya :daya ...

Daya : hmm...

Shreya : Maine na mere hathon pe tumhare naam ka initial likhvaya hai...tum dhoondo ki Kaha likhvaya hai..

Daya : lao...he holded her hands and started searching her hands...but he couldn't find it...nahi Mila yaar..

Shreya : dhyaan se dekho bilkul tumhare saamne hai...

And he found it...

Daya : mil gya...

Shreya : wahh Kya baat hai...

And the SANGEET started...there were performances from the bride's side and from groom's side also...daya and Shreya also performed(sorry guys I didn't showed the performances because with it the chapter would be too long)...and at the end of the SANGEET there was a surprise for Shreya by her family..

Rommie and darshan came on stage..

Rommie : so here is the last but not the least performance..

Darshan : actually it's not a performance it's a surprise for our none other than Shreya...

Rommie : yes its a video made by all of us for you Shreya...

Darshan : so enjoy it...

They came down...and the video started..at the starting of the video here was rommie...

Rommie : hello everyone jaise aap sab ko pata hai ki humari Shreya ki...nahi sorry humari doofy ki Shaadi hai to isiliye yeh video sirf or sirf Tere liye doofy.

At first in the video there was her dadi...

Shreya's dadi : aap sabko jaise ki pata hi hai ki humari Shreya ki Shaadi hai...to Mai aap sabko yeh batana chahungi ki humari Shreya humare liye Bahut hi khaas hai...wo isiliye kyu ki humare Ghar mein teen peedhio ke baad Laxmi aayi thi yaani ki Shreya...

Hume pata bhi nahi chala ki kab humari nanhi si gudiya kab badi ho gayi aur ab uski Shaadi hone ja rahi hai...bas aab itna hi kahungi ki Shreya ab apne naye jeevan ki shuruwaat Karne ja rahi hai to wo humesha Khush rahe...

Scene changed...

Now in this scene there was shreya's mother and father were sitting..

Shreya's father and mother : hi Shreya..

Shreya's father : jaise ki har baap ke liye apni beti princess hoti hai waise hi Meri beti bhi mere liye ek princess hai... ab wo princess se queen ban ne ja rahi and I am very happy..

Shreya's mother : Shreya ne Meri life ko ekdum hi badal Diya and jab Maine usse pehli baar godh mein liya to aisa laga ki jaise bhagwan ne saari khushiyan Meri jholi mein daal di ho.. everybody say that ke betiyon ke Ghar mein hone se ronak hoti hai..yes that's true...

Shreya's father: kehte hai father daughter's bond is very different..and I got to know after Shreya came into our life...she taught us how to love unconditionally...she is really special..

Shreya's mother: yes she is really special...daya Shreya best of luck for your new life...

Shreya's father: good luck...

Shreya was having tears in her eyes...daya holded her hand and wrapped one arm around her shoulder...she smiled on this...

The scene changed...this time kavin and Vandana was in there...

Kavin and Vandana : hello doofy...

Vandana : Meri koi behan nahi hai aur Shaadi ke pehle mujhe laga ki Mai apne sasuraal mein kaise adjust karungi...I was very nervous at that time...but Meri yeh nervousness Shaadi ke baad apne aap door hogyi kyu ki Shreya is there...I always wanted to have a sister and I got my sister in Shreya...wo Meri nanad Kam Meri behan zyada hai...I love you Shreya...

Kavin : Shreya you don't know but you are really special...tumhe yaad hai bachpan mein hum kitna Lada karte the..mumma humein kabhi ek saath chodte hi nahi the kyu ki yahan unhone humein akela choda nahi ke bas humara ladna shuru...pehle Maine kabhi nahi bola lekin ab bolta Hoon Shreya you are my best friend and I really really love you the most..

The scene changed...

This time rommie and darshan were there..

Rommie and darshan : hello doofy...

Rommie : yeh video hum banana to nahi chahte the lekin humein banani padhi..

Darshan : Kya karte majburi thi...he wiped his fake tears...and they both laughed...

Rommie : okay okay jokes apart...aaj hum tumhe yeh batana chahte Hain ki Shreya tum humare liye Kya ho..

Darshan : yes we are typical siblings Jo humesha ladte jhagadte rehte Hain...but Didi you really means a lot for us...

Rommie : you are our best friend our support system our sister our mentor in short you are everything to us...

Darshan : Hume koi bhi problem ho to humesha humein ye bharosa hota hai ki yes Didi was there...jitna mujhe aapne support kiya hai utna shayad kisi ne nahi kiya...thank you Didi.. I think Mai aaj Jo bhi Hoon uska main reason aap ho...thank you thank you for everything...

Rommie : whenever I felt low I went to her And told her ke this was the problem...she always said koi ni sab theek ho jayega tension mat le...really I am going to miss you...maana ki hum Bahut ladte Hain lekin Jo bhi hai we love you...

Darshan : yes we love you and Didi jiju best of luck for your upcoming life..

Rommie : best of luck Shreya jiju...aur ab ek chotta sa surprise aur hai is video ke baad...

Their was one more video after that...it was a picture video with a song...The song started...

Madhaniya...

Hye Oye mereya dadeya rabba...

Kinna jammiya te kinna ne le janiya...

Hye Oye mereya dadeya rabba...

Kinna jammiya te kinna ne le jaaniya..

(Here they showed shreya's all childhood pictures)

Cholle...

Babul Tere mehlan vicho..

Satrangi kabutar bole ve...

Babul Tere mehlan vicho..

Satrangi kabutar bole ve...

(Here they showed Shreya and her father's pictures from her childhood till growing up)

Loyi...

Babul Tere mehlan vicho..

Teri lado pardesan hoyi...

Babul Tere mehlan vicho..

Teri lado pardesan hoyi..

Keeta..

Mere apne Veera ne...

Dola torke aghan nu Kita ve..

Mere apne veera ne..

Dola torke aghan nu Kita ve...

(There were all the pictures of shreya and her brothers including with her bhabhi)

Madhaniya...

Galiyan...

Maawan dhiya gal lagiya..

Chaare kandhan chubare Diya halliya hayee...

Madhaniya...

Madhaniya...

(There they showed the pictures of shreya with her mother and her dadi)

The video ended... everyone clapped..

But Shreya was crying..daya was holding her hand... shreya's mother came and hugged her...

Shreya's mother: na na beta aise nahi rote...chup chup Mera bacha...and she stopped crying...

After sometime all the guests left but CID team was there...Shreya was happy now...

Shreya : tayari hai Kal subha ki..

Abhijeet : haan haan full...

Daya : aisi baarat leke aayenge ke sab dekhte reh jayenge...

Shreya : dekhte Hain...

And they left...daya and Shreya was very excited for their special day...

So guys this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it... please guys do lot and lot of reviews...I'll meet you all with the next chapter till then bye bye take care...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE..


	33. chapter-31

27th FEBRUARY

HALDI MARRIAGE :

Here on daya's side...

At morning 5:00a.m.

Acp : abhijeet jao Bhai daya ko bulao haldi ki rasam shuru karte hain...

Abhijeet : jee sir abhi bula ke lata Hoon...

He went and called daya...daya came.. everyone was wearing yellow clothes as it was haldi function...

.daya came and sat...

Tarika brought haldi...at first acp applied haldi on daya's face and after that salunkhe did...

Salunkhe : aaj to haldi laga laga ke daya ka chehra nikhar denge...

Kajal : sir daya sir ka chehra to pehle se hi Shaadi ki Khushi se nikhra hua hai..daya smiled on this

Acp : yeh to hai...

After that Vandana parents and vandana's bhaiya bhabhi applied haldi on his face...

Then tarika kajal and Tasha applied haldi...

Abhijeet : ab hai Meri baari...

He took haldi on his both hands and covered daya's whole face with haldi..

Daya : are yaar...

Abhijeet : Kya yaar... abhijeet signalled something to Sachin and Sachin went and took a bucket which is full of yellow colored water...

Abhijeet : daya aankhein band Karo apni..

Daya : kyu?

Sachin : sir kijiye na..

Vivek : haan sir please..

Daya : theek hai...

He closed his eyes and three of them poured the water on him..

Everyone laughed on this...

And with this haldi ends on daya's side..

Acp : jao daya ab jaake naha lo...aur abhijeet tarika tum dono jao haldi leke Shreya ke Ghar..

Abhijeet tarika : yes sir...

And both of them went to shreya's house...

Shreya's side..

Shreya's haldi function was on their terrace..Shreya was already there..

Her family and relatives were already there...

Shreya's mother : jee aap ne unko phone karke Puch liya ki wo haldi lekar nikle ya nahi..

Shreya's father : haan Maine pucha tha wo nikal gye Hain bs pahunchte hi honge...meanwhile tarika and abhijeet arrived...ye lo aagye...

Tarika abhijeet : namaste..

Shreya's dadi : Jay shree Krishna aao beta...

And their haldi function starts...

she was wearing a lehenga of yellow colour..

And everybody started applying haldi..at last it was turn of darshan and rommie...

They took the haldi and poured it on Shreya...

So like this the haldi ended and it's time for our dareya's marriage...

MARRIAGE :

Shreya's mother and father went in shreya's room she was ready and she was totally looking like a queen that day...

Shreya's mother : kisi ki Nazar lage Meri Shreya ko kitni Sundar lag rahi hai...bilkul raniyo ki tarah lag rahi hai..

Shreya's father : raniyo ki tarah to lagegi hi aaj rajkumari se Rani Jo ban ne ja rahi hai..

Shreya : thank you..

Shreya's mother : Idhar aa kaala teeka to laga Doon...

Photographer came..

Photographer : sir mam please ek photo...

They clicked one photo...

Shreya's dadi came there...

She saw shreya...

Shreya's dadi : hey bhagwan Meri gudiya Bahut Sundar lag rahi hai...

Shreya : thank you dadi...

Then sanjana came there...

Sanjana : uncle aunty baarat pahunchne wali hai...jaldi aayie..

Shreya's dadi : Chalo bahu jaldi Chalo..Sanju beta tu yahi ruk Shreya ke pass.

Sanjana : dadi aap jaiye Mai yahi Hoon..

Shreya's friends were wearing the same dresses because they were bridesmaids...

Everybody went out of the room..

Sanjana : ohhoo dekho to sahi aaj koi kuch zyada hi Sundar lag raha hai..

Shreya : aur nahi to Kya...

And both laughed..

Shreya was looking at herself in the mirror..she was jumping in excitement..

Shreya : yaar Sanju I am looking really beautiful today...she was laughing also..

Sanjana : Oye Kya ho gya aise kyu Has

Rahi hai pagal to nahi hogyi..

She stopped laughing...

Shreya : sorry sorry...woh excitement ho rahi hai Kya Karun..

Sanjana laughed...

Shreya : yaar mujhse to wait ho nahi ho raha..mujhe to bas daya ko jaldi jaldi dekhna...kaisa lag raha hoga wo..

Sanjana : Oye hoyeee Meri beauty...thoda wait to karle...bas abhi humare jija jee ghodi pe sawaar hoke tujhe lene hi aa rahe honge...

Here outside the house...around 10:00a.m.

Everybody were standing at entrance of the house waiting for the baarat... everyone was wearing royal attires because they had the royal theme for their wedding...

And here the baarat comes...

Sachin abhijeet Vivek Freddy and daya's college friends were wearing the same dress because they were groomsmen...

The baarat enters everyone was dancing including acp and salunkhe also...

Daya was also dancing while sitting on ghodi because he was really happy and excited...the person who was dancing the most abhijeet because it was his best friend his brother's wedding and he was more excited than anyone else...

...he stepped down from the ghodi...and went to shreya's parents..first of all he touched the feets of shreya's father and hugged him...

And then to her mother...

Shreya's mother : welcome welcome jamai jee..

Daya : thank you maa...

Then shreya's mother did his aarti and after that she took dried chillies..

Abhijeet : aunty ye kiske liye..

Shreya's mother : Nazar utaarne ke liye...

Vivek : Nazar?

Shreya's mother: aur nahi to Kya itna Sundar Jo lag raha hai daya aaj aur Mai nahi chahti ki mere jamai ko kisi ki bhi buri Nazar lage..and after that she did that...

Vandana : MAA naak khichai to kijiye..

Daya : na...naak khichai..

Shreya's dadi : haan haan naak khichai...

Abhijeet : daya itni asaani se apni naak aunty ke haath mein mat aane Dena..

Rommie : jiju asaani se naak khichva lenge...hai na jiju? Wrna hum Shreya ko lejane nahi denge..

And they started shouting jiju jiju jiju...

Shreya's mother took his hand for pulling his nose but he got back...she tried for second time and this she pulled his nose and they entered in...

Everybody was having the snacks..whereas rommie darshan kavin Vandana tarika sanjana tapur nivedita pari were standing around daya...

They were screaming : joote do joote do..

Daya : are jitne paise lene hai aise hi lelo joote utarvane ki Kya zarurat hai..

Meanwhile abhijeet Sachin Vivek Freddy kajal Tasha came..

Abhijeet : aise kaise paise lelo..inko naa hi joote milenge aur na hi paise..

Tarika : paise to hum lekar hi rahenge..

Sachin : dekhte Hain...

Shreya's mother : beta Chalo tum sab aa kar nashta karlo...

They had their snacks and after that pandit said shreya's mother to call the bride..

Our bride's entry..

She came with her father and her brothers..

After that daya and Shreya both sat in mandap...pandit started the rituals...

Daya in shreya's ear : wowww...

Shreya : handsome...

They laughed a little...

Shreya : Maine baarat miss krdi na..

Daya : haan so sad...tumhe dekhna chahiye tha Kya dance kiya hum sab ne...

Shreya : hmm..

Daya : koi baat nahi video mein dekh Lena...

Both of them were talking like this..when her mother came between and said..

Shreya's mother: beta pehle Shaadi karlo baatein Karne ke liye Puri Zindagi padhi hai...

Both of them felt embarrassed that they were talking like this on their wedding and also on such a silly topic..

After that the rituals started...her father puts shreya's hand on daya's hand and did the kanydaan ritual..

Then shreya's bhabhi did the gathbandhan ritual...

Pandit : ab pheron ke liye khade ho jaiye...

Both of them stood up and took the saat pheras...after that they exchanged the varnamalas..

At last...

Pandit : ab dulhan ki maang mein sindhoor bhariye...

Shreya's mother took the sindhoor..she handed a silver coin to daya with which he took the sindhoor and filled it on shreya's forhead...

Pandit chanted some mantras...

Pandit : Shaadi sampann Hui...

Both of them took blessings from their elders...dcp chitrole was also there..

Darshan to tarika : tarika jiju ke joote Kahan gye..

Tarika : joote yahin to the..

Sanjana : are yaar..

Rommie : ab Kya karein...

Here on the other side everyone went outside in the backyard where they had rest of the function...

On bride tribe's side..

Vandana : mujhe lagta hai joote ladke walon ne chupa liye..

Pari : to ab Kya karenge...

Kavin : ab sirf ek hi insaan hai Jo joote waapis la sakta hai..

Rommie : kon?

Tapur : haan...

Kavin : tarika..

Tarika : mmm..main... Mai kaise?

Kavin : agar tum chaho to yeh possible ho sakta hai please tarika...

Tarika : theek hai lekin kaise??

Kavin : dekho agar tum abhijeet ke pass ja kar thode se pyaar baatein karogi to wo tumhe ek minute mein Bata dega ki joote Kahan hai..

Darshan : haan tarika please jao na..

Tarika : theek hai..

She went to abhijeet..

Tarika : abhijeet..

Abhijeet : jee tarika jee boliye..

Tarika : kaise ho?

Abhijeet : main badhiya..

Tarika : ek baat puchu tumse?

Abhijeet: haan puchiye na..

Tarika : nahi rehne do tum mujhe bataoge nahi..

Abhijeet : are aise kaise aap puchiye to sahi..

Tarika : to batao na daya ke joote Kahan chupaye Hain tumne?

Abhijeet : acha acha joote..

Tarika : haan lekin promise Mai kisi ko nahi bataungi..

Abhijeet : pakka..

Tarika : haan pakka..

Abhijeet : to suniye mandap ke pass Jo phullon wali tokri hai usmein humne joote chupaye Hain..

Tarika : theek hai Mai kisi ko nahi bataungi..

She went..

Abhijeet to himself : hahaha..tarika jee itna bewakoof bhi nahi Hoon Mai Jo aapko sach mein Bata Doon ki joote Kahan hai..

Here tarika came to all of them..

Rommie : Kahan hai joote..

Nivedita : bolo jaldi bolo..

Tarika : mandap ke pass Jo phullon wali tokri hai usmein hai joote..

They all ran towards the mandap..and started searching..

Tapur : mil gyi tokri..

They took all the flowers out of it but there were no shoes except a little note on which "bewakoof samjha hai Kya" was written..

And they saw our whole CID team was laughing on them..

They got upset...when they were going outside sanjana looked that there was a box...she opened it and guess what the shoes were there in it..

Sanjana : joote mil gye...

Vandana : Kahan se mile?

Sanjana : yahan iss dabbe mein the..

Then when out hooting and shouting..

They were saying "paise do paise do"

And they went where everyone was sitting...dareya smiled while looking at them..

All of them : paise do paise do..

Acp : shaant shaant...

They all got silent..

Abhijeet and everyone also came..

Acp : kitne paise chahiye?

Everyone : 10,000...

Abhijeet : ye lo... he gave them a tored note of rupees 50..

Tapur : ye Kya ismein humari ek lipstick bhi nahi ayega..

Sachin : to phir 10,000 mein konsi lipstick aati hai..

Sanjana : humari aati hai...

They all again : paise do paise do...

Daya : ruko ruko...abhi deta Hoon...

Abhijeet gave him money...he started counting notes...

Everybody with him : 1000,2000,3000,4000,5000,6000,7000,

8000,9000,10,000

And he gave money to them...

Everyone hooted...

And after that they clicked pictures... went to dance floor and everyone including dareya danced...

This was the time for vidaai.. 2:00 p.m.

Shreya : daya..

Daya : hmm..

Shreya : agar mujhe vidaai ke time pe Rona nahi Aya too..

Daya laughed...

Shreya : tum Hass rahe ho?

Daya : tumne baat hi aisi ki hai...

Shreya's mother : aajao beta..

She did the ritual before vidaai..

Shreya saw that her father had tears in his eyes...she also got tears after in her eyes..tapur came with a thaali having rice it..

Shreya took rice and started throwing it back..

Her whole family was crying..they came at the entrance of the house...

Shreya's dadi : Idhar aa beta..

She took her to the side wall of the gate..there were footprints of a baby..

Shreya's dadi : ye dekh jab Tere Janam ke baad jab Hume tujhe pehli baar Ghar leke aye the tab humne Tere pairon ke nishaan is deevar par liye the...aur ab jab tum iss Ghar se jaa rahi ho to yahan apne haathon ke nishaan chodke jao..

Shreya can't stop her tears she just hugged her and Did as her grandmother said...

After that she hugged everyone...and sat in the car.. abhijeet was on passenger seat and dareya on back side there was also a driver..

Rommie came and hugged her..

And they left for Mumbai...

MUMBAI :

They reached at 12:00 a.m.

Tarika did aarti of dareya..Shreya did griha parvesh after that..

Kangan Dora :

Abhijeet : daya dekh Bhai naak mat katwana..

Daya : dekhte Hain..

Tarika : are jeetegi to Shreya hi...

Tarika throwed the ring in the thaali..daya and Shreya dipped their hands in it started searching for it...

Shreya was the first to ring...

Shreya : yeahh...

Tarika : daya ab to saari Zindagi Shreya ka hi hukum chalega...

Daya : Mai to tayar Hoon Shreya ka hukum maan ne ke liye...

Everyone hooted while Shreya blushed..

At night everyone except acp and salunkhe was at daya's home..

Daya came in the room..Shreya was standing at window...daya went and hugged her from behind...Shreya smiled and turned..

Daya : finally...

Shreya : hmm finally...

Daya : to Mrs. Daya Shetty kaisa lag raha aapko?

Shreya : I am very happy...

Daya : ohh...

Shreya : tumhe pata hai Maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki kabhi ye din Meri Zindagi ayega bhi...

Daya : tumne socha nahi tha aur Maine Kar bhi Diya...

She smiled...

Daya moved closer to her...he slowly took his lips near to her lips...but Shreya stopped him...

Daya : Kya hua?

Shreya : pehle Mai change karlu please yeh lehenga Bahut heavy hai...

Daya : theek hai...

She removed her jewellery and went to washroom...

She came out after sometime...

Shreya : tum bhi change karlo...

Daya also went in and changed his clothes...

Shreya was sitting on bed...daya came and sat in front of her...he moved closer matched his lips with her's..she also responded..both kissed passionately...

And private moments started...

So guys finally dareya got married...there is a important announcement for you all so please swipe to the next chapter...do lot and lot of reviews...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE...


	34. Your views

Hey guys I am back here..

The purpose of this chapter is that I want your views...

Actually I read a lot of dareya stories and there are very rare stories in which dareya's life after their marriage was shown...

So the thing was that I just want you all to let me know in the comment section if you want this story to go ahead otherwise I will end the story here..

STAY HOME STAY SAFE...


	35. chapter-32

hey guys...I am very happy to see that you all loved my previous chapters so much and want me to continue the story...so here it is...

NEXT MORNING :

Dareya were sleeping while hugging each other...After some time Shreya woke up..she slowly puts daya's hand on side which was around her shoulder so that his sleep wouldn't be disturbed...she kissed on his forehead,got down from the bed ,took her clothes and went to washroom...

After five minutes she came outside and stood in front of the mirror...she combed her hair, applied sindhoor on her forehead and did a little makeup..

Shreya(to herself) : daya ko abhi uthau Kya?...ek kaam karti Hoon pehle chai bnati Hoon fir uthaugi tab Tak sone deti hoon..

And she went out of the room...when she came outside she saw tarika was also coming out of the room..

Shreya smiling : good morning...

Tarika came and hugged her : good morning..

Shreya : wahh itna pyaar...

Tarika : yeh to congratulations wali hug thi...

Shreya : achaa fir thank you...

Tarika smiling : welcome...she yawned..

Shreya : ye Kya neend nahi Puri Hui Kya?

Tarika : nahi yaar Kal raat ko late soye the na isiliye..

Shreya : tu yahan Beth Mai chai bnake lati Hoon Teri saari neend bhaag jayegi...

Tarika : chal Mai bhi aati Hoon...

Both of them went to kitchen..

Shreya turn on the gas and put the pan on it...

Shreya : cheeni Kahan hai? And she started searching..

Tarika also started searching : yahin hogi...and she found...yeh le...and she gave it to her...

Shreya : ab chai Patti bhi dhoond..and she smiled...

Tarika : are yaar..Kahan gyi chai Patti?...behan Kahan hai tu...ye rahi...she gave it to shreya...ye pakad..

Shreya : ab na Mai kitchen mein sab apni tarah se organise karungi...phir koi jhanjat hi nahi...

Tarika : wo to theek hai..lekin ek baat Bata?

Shreya : haan pooch...

Tarika : Kal raat Tere aur daya ke beech Kya Kya hua?...asked naughtily..

Shreya : tu bhi na...and she blushed...

Tarika : ayeee hyeee Sharma rahi hai

Matlab kuch to hua hai Jo mujhe batane mein tujhe sharam a rahi hai...she said smiling...

Shreya's tea was ready and she poured it into cups...

Shreya : chup kar aur yeh chai Jake sabko deke a...

Tarika : yaar topic mat change Kar...

Shreya : tarika dekh ab tu mujh se maar khayegi...

Tarika : achha Meri MAA ja rahi Hoon..

Shreya : main yahan neeche Tasha kajal aur daya ko chai deti Hoon tu upar sabko deke a..

Tarika : ok madam...

Tarika took the tray and went upstairs...

Shreya took the tray and went into the room where Tasha and kajal was sleeping..Tasha was half awake..

Shreya : good morning...

Tasha : good morning...

Shreya : Chalo Chalo utho aur chai peelo...kajal also woke up...both of them took the tea..

Shreya came to daya...she put the tray on the side table and sat near daya...

She went near his ear and said : good morning...

Daya smiled : good morning...

Shreya : mere pyaare pati Dev jee uthiye aur chai Grahan Kar lijiye...

Daya got up and said : avashya...

Both of them laughed...she took the cup and gave in his hand...

Shreya : yeh lo chai...

Daya : ohhhooooo...is din ka Mai kab se intezar Kar raha tha ki kab tum mujhe subah subah apne haathon se bani Hui chai pilao...

Shreya : acha ab chai pio aur batao kaisi lagi?

He took a sip of tea and put the cup on side table...

Shreya : Kya hua?? Achi nahi bani!!

Daya : tumhare haath do...

She gave her hands into his hands...

Daya kissed on it...

Daya : Kya chai banai hai!!!waahhh maza aagya Kya jaadu hai tumhare haathon mein...

Shreya took the cup again and gave into his hands...

Shreya : to Puri pio...achaa ab tum jaldi se ready ho jao main tab Tak breakfast ready karti Hoon...

Daya : ok...

She came out of the room..tarika was coming downstairs..

Shreya : sab log uth Gaye?

Tarika : haan...

Shreya : tu bhi Jake ready hoja..tab Tak Mai sabke liye breakfast ready karti Hoon..

Tarika : ruk ruk Kahan Chali...tu koi breakfast nahi bnayegi ayi samjh..

Shreya : par kyu??

Tarika : kyu ki madam aaj aapka is Ghar mein pehla din hai aur nayi naveli dulhan pehle din se hi poore Ghar ka kaam nahi karti...

Shreya : to phir breakfast kaun banayega?

Tarika : Mai Hoon na...

Shreya : tu Khana banayegi?...said while making weird faces...

Tarika : aur nahi to Kya...tu sirf apni pehli rasoi ke liye kuch meetha banayegi aur kuch bhi nahi...

Shreya : wo to theek hai lekin tu sure hai na tu Khana bna legi?

Tarika : tujhe mujh pe bharosa nahi hai to tu kitchen mein khade hoke dekh Lena...

Shreya : yeh theek hai...

They both went into the kitchen and made breakfast...after some time everyone came and have their breakfast..

Bell ranged...

Shreya : Mai dekhti Hoon...

She went and opened the door...acp and salunkhe were there...she touched feet of both of them...

Acp salunkhe : Khush raho...

And they went to the dinning table where everyone was having their breakfast...

Everyone : good morning sir..

Acp salunkhe : good morning..

Freddy : sir aap itni subha subha kahin koi case to nahi Aya...

Acp : are nahi nahi...

Abhijeet : to phir?

Salunkhe : aaj Shreya ki pehli rasoi hai to Hume to yahan aana hi tha...

Acp : to Shreya beta Kya khilao gi hum sabko aaj?

Shreya : moong dal ka halwa...

Tasha : wow yeh to Mera favorite hai...

Shreya : sir aap baithiye na Mai abhi leke aati Hoon...

Acp and salunkhe took their seats..

Acp to daya : daya dekhte Hain ki aaj tumhari pasand Kya rang lati hai..

Daya : dekhte Hain..

Shreya came...Shreya and tarika gave it to everyone...

Shreya : tarika tum bhi baitho...

Everyone started eating...

Kajal : wow it's amazing...

Abhijeet : Kya baat hai Shreya...

Freddy : aisa halwa to Meri wife ne bhi kabhi nahi banaya..

Sachin : Bahut acha hai...

Shreya was very happy to see that everyone liked it...

Acp : mujhe yeh acha nahi laga...

Shreya become sad...

Daya : kyu sir?? Kya hua??

Acp : are Mera Matlab mujhe yeh Bahut Bahut acha laga...

Shreya's face again filled with happiness...

Salunkhe : Kya yaar pradyuman...bechari bachi ko Dara Diya...lekin beta halwa sach mein Bahut hi acha bana hai..

Shreya : thank you sir...

Everyone finished and got up...

Acp gave money to Shreya...

Shreya : nahi sir iski zarurat nahi hai..

Acp : are aise kaise zarurat nahi hai..yeh to shagun hai rakh lo beta..

She took it...

Acp to everyone : Chalo Chalo sab log

Bureau bhi Jana hai..

Everyone including daya came..

Acp : daya tum Kahan chal diye?

Daya : bureau abhi aap hi ne to bola sir...

Acp : tum kahin nahi jaa rahe ho..aaj tumhari chutti hai..

Daya : lekin sir...

Acp : lekin wekin kuch nahi..yeh Mera order hai...

Daya : ok sir...

Everyone left..dareya was alone now..

Shreya took all the dishes to the kitchen...daya also went behind her...

Daya took a cup and started making coffee..

Shreya : daya yeh Kya kar rahe ho?

Daya : apne liye coffee bna raha Hoon.. tum piogi?

Shreya : daya Mai kon Hoon?

Daya : kyu tumhe nahi pata..he laughed..

Shreya : btao na Mai kaun Hoon?

Daya placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer...

Daya : tum..said smiling..

Shreya : haan Mai...

Daya : tum Shreya ho..Meri wife and love of my life..

Shreya : correct Mai tumhari wife Hoon aur aaj se tumhara har kaam Mai karungi...and wrapped her arms around his neck..

Daya : theek hai...

Shreya : to aaj se balki abhi se tumhari kitchen se chutti...

Daya : ok lekin Meri ek shart hai...

Shreya : Kya?

He kissed on her cheek and then he kissed on her earlobe... she shivered and her grip becomes tighter on his neck...then he started kissing on her neck...he bites on her neck..she moaned..he came to her lips...their lips matched...he is passionate and she also responded with the same passion...after five minutes they both separated because it was becoming hard for them to breath...she hugged him tightly and he smiled on her nervousness...

After sometime both separated..

Shreya : Chalo abhi tum Bahar jaa kar betho aur Mai tumhare ek acchi si coffee bna Kar laati Hoon...

Daya : yes madam...

Both smiled...he went outside...

She was preparing coffee for him... suddenly the door bell ranged...daya opened the door..there was a lady standing on the door step...

Daya : are Sunita tum...

Sunita : namaste bhaiya Ji...

Daya : aao andar aao...both came in...

He called Shreya...Shreya zara Bahar aana...

Shreya said from the kitchen : aayi...

She came outside with his coffee...

Shreya : daya yeh kaun?

Daya : yeh hai sunita..mere purane Ghar mein kaam karti thi..aur Sunita inse Milo Meri wife Shreya...

Sunita : namaste Didi...

Shreya : namaste...

Sunita : wo bhaiya mujhe kaam ki zarurat thi isiliye Mai aayi thi..agar kuch kaam mil jaata to Bahut acha hota...

Daya : haan haan zarur waise bhi Mai Shreya ke liye ek kaam wali bai dhoondhne hi wala tha...

Shreya : daya Mai kar lungi...

Daya : itna bada Ghar hai akele kaise manage karogi...

Sunita : Didi Mai sarra Kam Kar loongi..jhaadu pocha bartan sab...

Shreya : theek hai..

Sunita : to Mai aaj se hi kaam shuru kardu?

Shreya : nahi aaj se nahi..aaj to saara kaam lagbhag hogya hai..tum Kal se aa Jana...

Sunita : ji Didi...ab Mai chalti Hoon...

And she went...

Shreya : coffee...

He took the cup and sat on sofa..she also sat...

Shreya : daya waise abhi zarurat nahi thi kaam waali ki..

Daya : aise kaise nahi thi...Mai nahi chahta ki tumhe koi bhi takleef ho...

Shreya : achaa...

Daya : shreya movie dekhne chalein?

Shreya : ok...par aaj Mai soch rahi thi mere purane wale Ghar chalein..mujhe wahan se Mera samaan leke aana hai...

Daya : haan theek hai na..movie dekhne ke baad chale jayenge...

Shreya : haan yeh bhi theek hai..

Daya : to Mai abhi tickets book Kar deta Hoon..he took his laptop..

Shreya : pehle coffee to khatam Karo...

Daya : haan...and he finished his coffee...

After some time they both went to watch movie...they came out of the theater when the movie finished..

Daya : kuch khaane chalein..Bahut bhookh lag rahi hai..

Shreya laughed : theek hai Chalo...

Both went to the food court and had their snacks.. when they were going towards the parking area..a girl came and hugged daya tightly..she didn't noticed Shreya..

Girl(in hug) : I missed you so much daya...she separated...wow kitne time baad..

Shreya was very confused as well as she was very angry that how any other girl dared to hug her husband..

Daya : pallavi kaisi ho tum?

Pallavi : Mai theek Hoon tum btao..

Daya : Mai bhi badhiya...

Pallavi : tum aaj bhi nahi badle..wahi dashing personality jaise college mein the...

Daya : thanks...by the way meet my wife Shreya and Shreya meet pallavi Meri college friend...

Shreya fakely smiling : hi...

Pallavi : hi...she said with a sadness in her voice..tumhari Shaadi kab Hui?

Daya : abhi just Kal hi Hui hai...

Pallavi : ohhh..waise Shreya you are really lucky..

Shreya : I know...

Pallavi : ok bye to Mai chalti Hoon...

Daya : bye...

And she went..after she went daya looked towards Shreya she was looking at him with narrowed eyes..

Daya : Kya hua ? Aise kyu dekh rahi Hoon...

Shreya : Kya tha yeh sab?

Daya : achaa yeh...wo to bas college friend thi..

Shreya : sirf friend ya kuch aur..

Daya : haan isne mujhe propose bhi kiya tha..

Shreya : daya tum ek kaam Karo..mujhe ek list bnake do jismein tumhari saari female friends ke naam ho aur khaas Kar ke wo jinhe tumhe propose kiya ho...

Daya : achaa..

Shreya : haan phir mujhe unhe pehchan ne mein asaani hogi...

Daya : tum jealous ho rahi ho na ?

Shreya : nahi Mai kyu jealous hougi..

Daya : Mano ya na Mano jealous to tum ho..

Shreya : haan ho rhi Hoon Mai jealous kyu ki mujhe bilkul bhi achaa nahi lagta agar mere alawa tumhe koi aur hug kare...she holded his hand...

Daya : wahh itna pyaar..

Shreya : haan Bahut zyada...she said smiling...to chalein?

Daya : haan Chalo...

Both of them left from the theatre and went to shreya's house...from there they took her luggage and went back to home...And like this their day ended...

So guys this was the chapter...I hope that you all liked it...as you all said I should add some romantic moments of dareya but I am very bad at it still I tried my best to do so...tell me in the comment section if you liked it...I'll meet you all with a new chapter till then bye bye take care...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED...


	36. chapter-33

hey guys I am back with a new chapter..so let's go..

AFTER TWO DAYS :

Morning 6'o clock...

Our cute dareya were sleeping while hugging each other... The alarm beeps...Shreya woke up...she turned the alarm off before the beep sound disturb daya's sleep...she got down the bed, went in the washroom to freshen up...she came out and went out of the room... Firstly she put all the curtains off...then she went in the kitchen and put the tea on the gas.. suddenly doorbell ranged and she opened the door...

Sunita : namaste Didi..

She came in...

Sunita : yeh lijiye akhbaar aur doodh..

Shreya : achaa pehle upar ki safai karle baad mein neeche karna..

Sunita : jee Didi...she went upstairs...

Shreya went in kitchen to prepare breakfast..after half an hour she went in room...

She sat near daya..

Shreya : daya utho..

Daya in sleep : hmm..

Shreya : utho...

Daya : 2 minute aur...and he turned to other side...

Shreya : mujhe pata hai tumhare 2 minute...she leaned on him...daya utho na...said in a soft voice...

He didn't listened...

Shreya : good morning...

Daya : Meri good morning aise nahi hoti...

Shreya : to kaise hoti hai?

Daya : tumhe pata hai...

Shreya : acha..

Daya : haan morning good bnani hai to bnao wrna Mai nahi uthne wala..

she kissed on his cheeks...

Shreya : ab hogyi morning good??

Daya : thank you Shreya...

Shreya : kiss ke liye thankyou..wahh Kya baat hai...

Daya : uske liye nahi..

Shreya : to phir?

Daya : Meri life ko itni Sundar bnane ke liye...

Shreya : aisa hai to Meri taraf se bhi thank you.. mujhe itni Khushiyan Dene ke liye...

Daya smiled and both hugged each other...

Shreya : Chalo ab utho..warna late ho jaoge...

Daya : theek hai lekin pehle tum mere upar se hato to sahi..

After that he got ready and had his breakfast...

Daya : Shreya Mera wallet...

Shreya : ye lo tumhara wallet,watch aur badge...

Daya : thank you..

Shreya : daya tum na ab thank you kuch zyada hi bolne lage ho..

Daya : acha baba abse nahi bolunga..

Shreya : that's like a good husband..

She turns to go but daya holded her hand and she bumped into his chest..

He holded her tightly from her waist..

Shreya : ye Kya hai?

Daya : isse romance kehte Hain...

He moved closer to her and cupped her face..their lips were about to match when his phone ranged...

Daya got irritated while Shreya was laughing...

Daya : kon hai yaar?

He took his phone from his pocket and it was abhijeet's call..

He picked it..

Daya : haan abhijeet Kya hua?

Abhijeet : are yaar kab aoge tum Mai kabse wait Kar raha Hoon...

Daya : haan haan aa raha Hoon...

And disconnected the call...

Shreya was laughing again..

Daya : Bahut hassi a rahi hai ruko abhi batata Hoon...

He ran behind her...they were running all over the house...

Shreya : pakdo pakdo...

Daya finally caught her...

Daya : badi hassi a rahi thi na?

Shreya : acha acha sorry...ab time dekho 8:15 hogye office nahi Jana Kya?

He hugged her..

Daya : nahi Jana...jab itni Sundar wife ho to kiska Mann karta hai office Jane ko...

Shreya : jao warna acp sir se tumhari class lag jayegi...

Daya : acha acha ja raha Hoon...lekin pehle...he kissed on her cheek while she smiled and he went...

AT NIGHT, 9:00 P.M.

Daya came back home...Shreya opened the door...

Shreya : welcome home...

Both hugged each other...

Daya sat on couch and rest his head on the back of it...Shreya took water for him...

Daya : aaj to Bahut thak gya...

Shreya : khaana ready hai pehle fresh hojao fir khaana kha Kar araam se so Jana...

Daya : pata nhi Shreya agar tum nahi hoti to Mera Kya hota...

Shreya : acha...

After that both had their dinner and went to sleep...

AT 2:00 A.M.

dareya were sleeping peacefully.. suddenly daya's phone rang...it was a case reported so he had to went urgently...

Daya got ready...he thought not to disturb Shreya so he wrote a small note for her and placed it on the dressing table..

He kissed on her forehead and went...

NEXT MORNING :

Shreya woke up...she found that daya was not beside her...

Shreya : daya Kahan hai??..washroom mein to nahi...

She checked in washroom but he was not there...

Shreya : yahan bhi nahi...Bahar dekhti Hoon...she went outside but didn't found him...

Now she got worried...

Shreya : daya Kahan ho??...haan phone karti Hoon...she was almost in tears..

She went in her room to call him..

When she went to took her phone she noticed a note on the dressing table...she took that...

NOTE :

SORRY SHREYA!!!!

BINA BATAYE JAA RAHA HOON..EK URGENT CASE AA GAYA TO JANA PAD RAHA HAI..TUMHARI NEEND NA KHARAB HO ISILIYE TUMHE JAGAYA NAHI..SHAAM KO JALDI AANE KI KOSHISH KARUGA..APNA KHAYAL RAKHNA..

LOVE YOU!!!

Shreya took a sigh of relief : thank God..Meri to jaan hi nikal gayi thi...

After that she went to do the household work...

Whole day shreya waited for him..she was missing him badly..

MIDNIGHT,12:00 A.M.

Daya was finally home...he opened the door with his key...he saw that Shreya was awake...Shreya came and hugged him tightly...

Daya : itna miss kiya mujhe?

Shreya : Bahut...

Both separated...

Shreya : pata hai Mai kitna dar gayi thi..batake nahi jaa sakte the...

Daya : tumhari NEEND kharab hojati isiliye nahi bataya..

Shreya : Meri jaan nikal gayi thi jab Maine dekha ki tum mere paas nahi ho..

Daya : sorry Shreya mujhe nahi pata tha...I AM SORRY..he holded his ears..

Shreya : acha theek hai..ab promise Karo ki aage se jab bhi raat ko kahi jaoge to mujhe batakar jaoge...she forwarded her hand...

Daya : promise...he placed his hand on hers...

They had dinner and slept..

So guys this was the chapter...This time I am a bit unsure that you will like it or not...I know this one was a quick chapter but next time I'll have a detailed chapter...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE...


	37. chapter-34

ONE WEEK LATER:

AT 5:45 P.M.

Daya came back home...Shreya brought water for him and sat near him...

Daya : Shreya aaj dinner mat banana..

Shreya : kyu??

Daya : kyu ki aaj hum Bahar ja rhe Hain dinner pe sabke saath...

Shreya : wow kitna maza ayega..

Daya : Mai fresh hoke aata Hoon tab Tak mere liye ek acchi si chai bna do..

Shreya : yes sir..

Both giggled...daya went to freshen up and then came...he was watching TV while having tea...

Shreya : daya..

Daya : hmm...

Shreya : Mai soch rahi thi ki Mai apni job phir se continue kru..

Daya : itna jaldi Kya hai Shreya ek mahina ruk jao thoda time aur relax kro wrna phirse wahi hacktic schedule shuru ho jayega..

Shreya : wahh kitni asaani se keh rhe ho relax kro..are mujh se pucho tum to office chale jate ho aur Mai yahan par sarra din bore ho jati Hoon..

Daya wrapped his arms around her shoulders..

Daya : ole Meri Shreya bore ho jaati hai..said making a puppy face

Shreya : aur nahi to Kya..

Daya : ek mahina nahi ruk sakti to ek hafta to ruk jao..

Shreya : kyu ek hafte mein kya hoga?

Daya : hoga kuch to..

Shreya : btao na...

Daya : abhi nahi baad mein bataunga..

At night both of them got ready and went to the restaurant where they had planned to have dinner..

Outside the restaurant..

Shreya : daya yahan koi dikh nahi rha..Kahan hai sab?

Daya : andar hogein..

They went in and spotted everyone sitting..

Daya : wo rahe dekho...

Daya went towards them and sat..Shreya slowly came and holded tarika's ears as her back was in front of Shreya so she wasn't able to see her..

Tarika : ahhh..

Shreya : kaisi hai Meri Momo's ki plate..and she came in front of her...

Tarika : yaar tu mujhe ye Momo's ki plate mat bulaya Kar..

Everyone laughed on this...

Shreya : to Kya bulau ?

Tarika : naam bhi to le sakti hai..

Abhijeet : Shreya ye tum tarika ko yeh Momo's ki plate kyu bulati Hoon..

Shreya : iske peeche Bahut lambi Kahani hai..

Tasha : koi baat nahi bataiye na taki hum bhi dr.tarika ko is naam le bula sake...

Kajal : haan please bataiye na..

Shreya : to theek hai suno..jab hum college mein the tab na ek ladka tha tarika ka deewana...waise abhi iska ek deewana humare beech mein bhi hai..

Daya : us deewane se bada deewana to tarika ka na koi hua hai or na hoga...

Sachin : yeh to bilkul Sachi baat hai sir... everyone was laughing but abhirika were blushing hard...

Abhijeet : y...ye...k...Kya..lekar Beth gye ho Shreya tum apni baat continue kro..

Shreya : to us ladke ko kahi se pata Chala ki tarika ko Momo's Bahut pasand hai..

Abhijeet : tarika tumhe Momo's pasand hai kabhi bataya nahi...

Daya : haan tarika Bata deti to abhijeet har Roz tumhare liye Momo's leke aata...hahahahahah...

Tarika : are nahi mujhe bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai Momo's..

Shreya : haan isko pasand nahi the lekin mujhe nivi aur Sanju ko Bahut pasand the..to wo ladka har Roz din mein do baar iske liye Momo's ki plate lekar aata tha aur wo saare Momo's humare pet mein jaate the..

Everyone laughed loudly...

Daya : achaa popat banaya bechare us ladke ka...

Tarika : yeh to kuch bhi nahi hai iss se bhi bade bade karnaame kiye hai humne college mein...khaas Kar ke daya tumhari biwi ne...

Daya : haan wo to pata hai mujhe jab hum dono ek college mein the tab bhi is madam ke karnaame koi Kam nahi the...

Shreya : yaar ke Kya karnaame karnaame laga rakha hai use karnaame nahi masti kehte Hain...

Sachin : are to humko bhi batao ja kaisi masti karte the aap log...

Tasha : Shreya mam please bataiye na..

Shreya : ek min Tasha Kya Kaha tumne abhi...

Tasha : Maine Kya...

Shreya : nahi Jo abhi bola phirse bolo Zara...

Tasha : please bataiye na..

Shreya : nahi us se pehla Kya bola tha..

Tasha : Shreya mam..

Shreya : kyu Mai senior Hoon tumhari Jo Shreya mam bulaogi..

Tasha : nahi wo aap daya sir ki wife isiliye mam bola...

Shreya : please yaar mujhe mam mat bulao daya tumhara senior hai Mai nahi...mujhe mere naam se bulao yaar we're friends to mam bulake aise odd mat feel karvao...

Tasha : ok Shreya..

Shreya : hmm ab theek hai...

Kajal : Shreya ab batao na kaisi masti karte the tum sab college mein...

Shreya : ab Jo Meri itni tareef Kar rahe Hain unhi se Puch lo...

Tarika : acha to pehle Mai bataungi..

Abhijeet : haan haan btao..

Tarika : Shreya na college mein cricket mein Bahut acchi thi..

Daya : yeh to hai..

Tarika : to jab teachers ka lunch break hota tha tab in logo ki cricket practice hoti thi to ek din yeh sab practice Kar rhe the..to Maine Shreya ko aise hi bola ke six maar ke dikha..

Shreya : aur wo six mujhe ab Tak yaad hai..

Kajal : aisa kaisa six tha?

Tarika : pata Kya hua jab Shreya ne six maara tab boll seedha staff room mein gayi...aur humari physics ki Jo professor thi uski marriage anniversary thi to wo bade ache se tayar hokar ayi thi apni sabse mehangi saari pehan Kar...

Shreya : aur us professor ke haath mein ek ink ki bottle thi us time..

Tarika : to boll seedha professor ke haath par lagi aur saari ink unki saari par gir gyi...aur phir unhone Shreya ki Jo class lagai...bas pucho mat...

Shreya : hahhhaaahaaaa...wo professor...she was like what is this shreya..my saree costs 10,000 rupees and it's a gift by my husband..I am not going to let you go easily... I'll call your parents... disgusting..said acting like her professor..

Everyone was laughing by looking at her expressions...

Sachin : to Ghar pe daant nahi padhi?

Shreya : bilkul bhi nahi...

Meanwhile their dinner was served...

Daya : Chalo Chalo ab Bahut baatein ho gayi ab khaana khate Hain..

Everyone was enjoying their lunch...

Abhijeet in a low voice to daya : tune Bata Diya Shreya ko..

Daya : nahi abhi nahi Ghar pe bataunga...

Abhijeet : all the best mere yaar..

Daya : thank you...

After their dinner...both came back home...dareya were in their room..

Daya was sitting on bed reading a book and Shreya was adjusting clothes in the wardrobe...

Shreya : aaj kitna maza Aya na?

Daya : haan Bahut maza Aya...ummm...Shreya..

Shreya : haan..

Daya : tumne humare honeymoon ke baare mein kuch socha?

Shreya : aaj achanak se honeymoon kaise yaad agya?

Daya : bolo na socha hai tumne kuch?

Shreya : nahi Maine to kuch nahi socha..

Daya : lekin Maine soch liya hai..

Shreya : to Kya socha hai?

Daya : yahan aao na phir batata hoon.

Shreya : aise hi bolo Mai sun rahi Hoon..

Daya : nahi yahan aao pehle...

She came and sat in front of him.

Shreya : to bolo kya socha hai?

Daya : Maine plan kiya hai ki..

Shreya : haan Kya?

Daya : ki... hum ...dono... humare ...honeymoon ...ke ...liye

Si...n...ga...po...re...ja rahe Hain...

Shreya happily : Kya sach mein?

Daya : haan sach mein...said in a happy tone...

She tightly hugged him : thankyou so much daya...thankyou...she separated..

Daya : aur...aur...aur...

Shreya : aur Kya?

Daya : ek aur baat hai..

Shreya : daya suspense mat create Karo batao na Kya baat hai?

Daya : baat yeh hai ki Singapore jaane ke baad hum Hong Kong Disneyland bhi jayenge...

Shreya : what?...she was happily shocked...

Daya : yes...

She hugged daya and kissed on his cheeks...

Shreya : thankyou so much daya Mai Bata nahi sakti Mai kitni zyada Khush Hoon...

Daya : batane ki zarurat nahi hai tumhare chehre se pata lag rha hai..

Shreya : Mera bachapan ka sapna tha Disneyland jaane ka...thank you daya you are the best...she hugged him again...

Daya : tumhara har sapna poora karna hi Meri duty hai..

Shreya : kab ja rahe Hain hum?

Daya : do din baad...

Shreya : wow do din baad...lekin...

Daya : lekin...lekin Kya?

Shreya : ek problem hai?

Daya : kaisi problem?

Shreya : mere pass kapde nahi hai...she made a sad face...

Daya : bas itni si baat se ke liye udaas ho...Kal hum dono shopping Karne jayenge aur jitne chahe utne kapde Lena...

Shreya : thankyou daya...I love you...she hugged him again...

Daya : love you to...

Shreya : Chalo Chalo jaldi so jaate Hain Kal subha shopping Karne bhi jaana hai...

Daya : haan haan theek hai...

After that they slept while hugging each other..both were very happy...

So guys this was the story I hope that you all liked it..do reviews I'll see you with a new update till then bye bye take care...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE


	38. chapter-35

hey guys I am back again with a new chapter...so let's go with it...

NEXT MORNING:

AT 10:00 A.M.

Daya was sleeping...Shreya came..

Shreya : daya get up...she shaked him..

Daya : hmmm...

Shreya : utho...humein shopping Karne bhi jaana hai..

Daya : 5 minute bas...tum ready ho jao tab Tak Mai uth jauga..

Shreya : theek hai...she went outside..

Her phone ranged..it was her mother's call...She picked the call...

Shreya happily : hello mumma...

Shreya's mother : haan Shreya kaisi hai beta...

Shreya : Mai bilkul achhi Hoon maate aap bataiye...

Shreya's mother: Mai bhi achii hoon aur daya kaisa hai?

Shreya : daya bhi bilkul badhiya...

Shreya's mother: Kya baat hai aaj badi Khush lag rahi hai apni MAA ko bhi Bata Mai bhi Khush ho loongi...

Shreya : to suniye...Mai aur daya honeymoon ke liye Singapore ja rahe hai...

Shreya's mother : aree wahhhh..yeh to Bahut achi baat hai..

Shreya : itna hi nahi hum Disneyland bhi jayenge...

Shreya's mother : wahhh wahh...to achhe se enjoy karna...

Shreya : acha mumma Mai baad mein baat karti Hoon abhi Hume shopping ke liye jaana hai...

Shreya's mother : theek hai..

She disconnected the call...

HERE SHREYA'S MOTHER :

Shreya's mother : hey bhagwan Bahut time ke baad Meri bachi ke jeevan mein Khushiyan aayi hai...usse aise hi Khush rakhna...she said joining her hands...

IN MUMBAI :

Shreya and daya got ready..

Shreya : daya Chalo...

Daya : haan haan Aya...

He came outside..

Daya : Chalo...

Both went to mall for shopping..

It took them three hours to finish their shopping...they were about to go out of the store..when Shreya saw a beautiful saree...

Shreya : wowwww kitni Sundar hai ye...then she saw the price tag it was of 25,000..

Daya came : Kya hua... achii lagi ye saree...

Shreya : nahi itni bhi achhi nahi hai...

Daya noticed that she loved that saree but denied because it's expensive...

Shreya : Chalo chalein...

Daya : haan Chalo Mai aata Hoon..

She went out of the store...

Daya called the owner...

Daya : yeh saree pack Kar dijiye..

Owner : ok sir...

He payed the bill and took the saree...

He came outside..Shreya was waiting for him..

Daya : Shreya lunch aaj Bahar hi karte hain...

Shreya : theek hai..

Both had their lunch and did some more shopping of some essential things..they came back home by the evening...

IN EVENING :

Tarika also came there to help them..

Tarika : packing hogyi saari...

Shreya : haan bas almost...

Daya teasing : tarika abhijeet Kahan hai ?? Tumhare saath nahi Aya..

Shreya laughs...

Tarika hits Shreya : tu Kya Hass rahi hai...koi baat nahi Mai badla loongi..dekh loongi tumhe bhi daya..

Daya : haan haan dekhege...

Meanwhile their neighbor came...her name was Swati..she was Bengali...

Swati : kaisa tayari chal raha hai honeymoon ka?

Shreya : bas Didi Almost ho hi gaya sab..Aap baithiye na...

She sat..

Swati : main yeh rashogulla(rasgulla) lekar aayi thi..tumhe Bahut pasand hai na..

Shreya : Didi iski Kya zarurat thi..

Swati : are aise kaise...waise ab tum dono honeymoon ke liye jaa hi rahe ho to jab waapis aaoge to Hume ek chottu baby ki good news chahiye...kyu tarika?

Tarika : haan haan...

Dareya were blushing...

Daya hiding his blush : main abhi aaya...and he went...

Shreya : Mai abhi kuch khaane ko laati Hoon..she also went...

Swati laughing: dekho to dono ko...

So guys this was chapter...it was a small update bcoz poori picture abhi aane wali hai...I hope you all liked it..do reviews...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!


	39. chapter-36

hey guys I am back again with a new chapter..so scroll down and read...

DAREYA'S HOME:

Abhijeet : abhi dekhlo sarra samaan aagya na..kahin kuch bhool to nahi rahe?

Shreya : nahi nahi sab kuch agya hai..

Daya : Kya yaar abhijeet agar kuch rehgya to wahan se mil jayega...

Abhijeet : achaa...

Daya : aur nahi to Kya..daya kabhi galat nahi bolta...

Shreya : abhi ye dialogue baazi band Karo aur Chalo agar flight miss hogyi na to mujhe bhi Bahut ache dialogues aate Hain...

Abhijeet : haan haan Chalo...

AT AIRPORT :

Abhijeet : happy journey...ache se enjoy karna aur photos mujhe bhejte rehna...

Shreya : haan haan zarur...

Daya : enjoyment to Bahut hoga...he said smiling naughtily...

Shreya was blushing...

Shreya : achaa yeh sab chodo aur passport do...

Daya : passport... passport to tumhare pass the...

Shreya : mere pass the ka Kya Matlab..Maine tumhe diye the...

Daya : nahi Shreya yaad Karo tumhare pass the...

Shreya : daya passport ke saath tickets bhi di thi Maine tumhe...

Daya : tumhare pass the yaad Karo...

Abhijeet shouted : bas bas... jhagda kyu Kar rhe ho...apne apne bags mein check krlo na...

Both checked their bags...daya was having the passports...

Shreya : ab Kahan se aye?

Daya : mujhe thodi na pata tha...

Shreya : kitne bhole ban rhe ho na...seedha kehdo na ki bhool gye the..

Daya : nahi Mai bhoola nahi tha..

Shreya : achaaa...

Abhijeet : are yaar tum dono bacho ki tarah ladna chodo warna tumhari is ladai ke chakkr mein flight miss ho jayegi...

Shreya : haan haan Chalo flight miss nahi honi chahiye...

Daya : Chalo bye abhijeet take care...he hugged abhijeet

Abhijeet : ok bye enjoy krna...

Shreya : bye...she also hugged abhijeet..

Abhijeet : bye aur agar yeh ladai kre toh mujhe bas ek phone kar dena...

Shreya : haan pakka..

Dareya : bye...

Abhijeet : bye...

And both of them left...

Dareya were done with their boarding and security checkings...they were waiting for their flight...

Shreya : daya..

Daya : hmmm...he was busy in his phone..

Shreya snatched his phone...

Daya : Shreya phone dedo...

Shreya : daya hum honeymoon par ja rahe Hain..honeymoon Matlab sirf tum aur Mai aur teesra koi bhi nahi...

She switched off his phone...

Daya : achaa to theek hai ab Mai sirf tumhe dekhuga...

Shreya : Mai yeh Puch rahi thi ki Hume Singapore pahunchne mein kitna time lagega...

Daya : 10 se 12 ghante...

Shreya : 10 se 12 ghante Singapore pahunchne mein aur abhi flight mein 2 ghante hai...Matlab 14 ghante...

Daya : haan...achaa yeh btao ki tum kitni excited ho?

Shreya happily : Bahut zyada...

Daya : achaa...

Shreya : yes... Singapore... Singapore... Singapore.. Singapore...yeahhh...she was dancing...

Daya was really happy to see his love happy..

Soon they were in flight and reached Singapore...they went to the hotel..

IN THEIR ROOM :

Shreya was standing in the balcony...

Shreya : daya yahan aao...

Daya came : haan Kya hua??

Shreya : dekho kitna Sundar view hai...

Daya hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder...

Daya : par tumse zyada Sundar nahi hai...

Shreya : maska maar rahe ho?

Daya : mujhe tumhe maska maarne ki koi zarurat nahi hai...kyu ki tum to pehle se hi mujhse impressed ho..

Shreya : wo to hai...

Daya : achaa yeh btao yahan aakar kaisa lag raha hai?

Shreya : Bahut achaa...

She turned and hugged him...

Shreya : tumhe pata hai jab hum college mein the tab Mai humesha sochti thi ki kaash aisa din Meri life mein ayega bhi ya nahi jab hum dono saath honge...aur dekho ab hum dono saath Hain aur koi bhi Hume alag nahi kar sakta.. thank you so much daya..thank you so much for everything...

Daya : ab to tum yeh galat Kar rahi ho..

Shreya : Maine Kya galat Kiya?

Daya : tum hi mujhe kehti ho ki daya mujhe baar baar thankyou mat bola Karo aur ab khud hi thank you bol rahi ho..

Shreya : ok nahi bolungi..

Daya : acha Chalo jaldi fresh hokar ready ho jao..fir ghumne chalte Hain..

Shreya : Kahan??

Daya : Sentosa island...

Shreya : wowww...Sentosa...said excitedly..

Both of them got ready and went to Sentosa island..

SENTOSA ISLAND:

Daya : kitni achi jgah hai..jitna photos mein dekha tha us se bhi achi hai...

Shreya : haan Bahut Sundar hai...

Daya : Chalo Chalo Shreya Mai tumhari picture click karta Hoon..

Shreya : haan haan...

Daya clicked a picture of her in front of this...

Shreya : daya Chalo ab Mai tumhari click karu..

Daya : ok...

Then she took a photo of him...

After that they move ahead...they were walking to the rides...when Shreya stopped..

Shreya : ohhhooo...her shoe laces got opened...she tried to do it by herself but failed...

Then daya sat down and started tying her shoe lace..

Shreya : daya Kya kar rahe ho...Mai kar loongi...

Daya : Mai Kar raha Hoon na chup chap seedhe khado..

He tied her shoe lace..

Daya : hogya...

Daya saw Shreya was smiling on him..

Daya : Oye hoye itni smile kyu Kar rhi ho?

She hugged him..

Shreya : I am so lucky Jo mujhe tum mile...

Daya : haan Bahut lucky ho tum..kyu ki Mera pyaar har kisi ke naseeb mein nahi hai...He said raising his collar...

Shreya : bas bas...

Then they move ahead... there's a man who was having a snake(it's a pet)...

Daya : Shreya aao saanp ke saath tumhari photo kheech te Hain...(he know that she is scared of snakes but only asking her for fun)

Shreya sacred : nahi nahi...daya...mujhe nahi kheechvani..

Daya : areee aao to...

Shreya : nahi nahi tum jao mujhe nahi jaana...

Daya : achaa theek hai lekin photo to kheech logi...

Shreya : theek hai...

That man gave the snake in his hands and Shreya clicked his picture making faces...

Daya : Shreya ye lo pakdo...he took the snake near to her...

Shreya : nahi...daya door rakho isse...she went away from that...

Daya gave it back to the man and went to Shreya...

Shreya : ek min door raho...she said showing her hand to him..

Daya : Kya hua??

Shreya : ye lo...she gave a tissue to him..

Daya : ye kis liye?

Shreya : pehle haath saaf Karo..phir mujhe touch karna...

Daya cleaned his hands with the tissue...

Daya : ab theek hai?

Shreya : pata nahi kaise pakada tumne..ewwwwwwee...she made weird face...

Daya : wo bahadur aur darpok mein Fark hota hai na isiliye...

Shreya : tumne mujhe darpok Kaha?

Daya : tumhare ilaava aur hai kon?

Shreya : tum na...

Daya : ok ok sorry...achaa Chalo ab dekhte hai pehli ride konsi hai...he took a map from his bag...skyline luge...Chalo...

It was a ride like this...

Daya : ye lo..helmet pehno...

Both wore the helmet...

Shreya : daya Chalo race lagate Hain...

Daya : koi fyda nahi first to Mai hi auuaga...

Shreya : wo to dekhenge...

Daya : theek hai...

Shreya : 1...2...3...GO...

They started the race and at the end daya won...

Daya : dekha bola tha na Mai hi jeetuga...

Shreya : jeetne wali to Mai hi thi..Mai to tumhare liye haar gayi ki kahi tumhara Dil naa tutt Jaye...

Daya : achaa dramebazz...

He lifted her like this...

Then they went on to the next ride...

This was the ride...

Shreya : ohh my God...ye kitna uchha hai..

Daya : are tum uchai nahi view dekho...ek taraf samndar..dusri taraf Singapore...

Shreya : haan view to Bahut beautiful hai...

Like this their rides were over...

Daya : Shreya aankhein band Karo...

Shreya : kyu??

Daya : tumhare liye ek surprise hai...

Shreya : achaa Kya??

Daya : surprise hai Shreya... aankhein band Karo apne aap pata chal jayega...

Shreya : lekin agar aankhein band karugi to surprise kaise dekhungi...

Daya made an irritated face...

Shreya : hahahhahhaaa...sorry mazak Kar rahi thi...

Daya : achhaa abhi aankhein band Karo..

Oopppsss..guys time up...

Any guess is what's the surprise???

How'll Shreya react to it??

Wait for the next update to know..

So this was today's update...I hope that you all liked it... I'll see you with a new chapter till then take care and bye bye...

STAY HOME STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!


	40. chapter-37

hey guys I am back again with a new chapter...so scroll down and read...

RECAP:

Daya : surprise hai Shreya... aankhein band Karo apne aap pata chal jayega...

Shreya : lekin agar aankhein band karugi to surprise kaise dekhungi...

Daya made an irritated face...

Shreya : hahahhahhaaa...sorry mazak Kar rahi thi...

Daya : achhaa abhi aankhein band Karo..

CONTINUE:

Shreya closed his eyes and they started walking...

Shreya : daya Kahan le ja rhe ho?

Daya : thoda sabar kro abhi pata chal jayega...

Then they stopped...

Daya : Chalo ab dheere dheere aankhein kholo...

She slowly opened her eyes...she was so surprised that she jumped in happiness...

Shreya excited : wowwwww...daya...

Universal studios...oh my God I can't believe...

Daya : are bs bs...andar se dekhna hai ya nahi..

Shreya : haan haan Chalo...

She ran into the gate...

Daya : Shreya sambhal ke...

Both entered in...they were walking and then Shreya saw a store...

Shreya : daya wo dekho minions store.. Chalo andar chalte Hain..

Daya : haan Chalo...

Both went in the store...daya took a soft toy..

Daya : Shreya ye dekho...minion yeh abhijeet ke liye lete Hain...

Shreya took another one...

Shreya : aur ye dusra tarika ke liye...

Both laughed...

Then they came near a place...Shreya was mesmerized to see the place...

Shreya surprisingly : wowwww daya ye kitna beautiful hai...

Daya : haan hai to...

Then they clicked some more pictures...and with this their Sentosa trip was over.. both came back to the hotel and have their dinner...

IN THEIR ROOM :

Shreya : daya tum fresh ho jao Mai tumhare kapde nikal deti Hoon...

Daya came and hugged her...

Daya : maza Aya aaj?

Shreya : haan Bahut zyada...

Daya : kitna?

Shreya : itna sarra...she opened her arms...

Daya : achaa to mujhe thanks nahi bolungi...

Shreya : tumne hi Mana Kiya hai thanks kehne ke liye..

Daya : are yaar ek to Mai bhi apni kahi baaton mein phas jaata Hoon...

Shreya laughed and she kissed on his cheek...

Shreya : thankyou so much...

Daya : your welcome...

Shreya : achaa abhi jao aur fresh ho jao...

Daya went in the washroom and Shreya laid on the bed...daya came after sometime and saw that Shreya was sleeping...

He smiled...he removed her shoes and covered her with blanket and he also slept...

NEXT MORNING:

Daya was the first to wake up...Shreya was still sleeping because she was really tired...daya got freshen up first...he sat near Shreya and kissed on her forehead like she used to do every morning...

Daya : Shreya utho...

No reply...

Daya : Shreya...he shaked her...

Shreya : hm...

Daya : get up...

Shreya : subha ho gyi..said in sleepy voice...

Daya : ha ho gyi...Chalo jaldi utho...

Shreya : bss 5 minute...she covered her face blanket...

Daya removed the blanket...

Daya : utho...

Shreya : 2 minute plzz...

Daya : yeh aise nahi Maan ne wali...and started tickling in her stomach...

Shreya : dayaaa...hahhahaa...kya Kar rhe ho...hahaha...

Daya : jab Tak uthogi nahi tab tak aise hi gudgudi karunga...and he started tickling again...

Shreya took a pillow and hit daya...

Daya : achaaa..to abhi pillow fighting karni hai...ruko abhi batata Hoon...

He also took a pillow and started hitting her...both were fighting..

When both of them got tired they stopped...and laid on bed...

Both looked to each other and laughed...

Dareya : hahahahahahaha...

Daya : Chalo abhi ready ho jao jaldi se phir breakfast Karne chalte Hain...

Shreya : okk...she got up and went in washroom...

After sometime both got ready and had their breakfast...

Shreya : aaj hum gardens by the bay jaa rahe Hain na?

Daya : haan..Bahut maza ayega wahan to...

Both went to gardens by the bay...

GARDENS BY THE BAY:

Shreya : wow entrance itni Sundar hai to andar kitna Sundar hoga..

Daya : andar to Bahut kuch hai dekhne ko...

Shreya : to Chalo andar...

Daya : haan to Chalo...

They went in and started roaming around... The place was really beautiful...

Shreya : oh my God...kitne Sundar flowers Hain...

Daya : vaise acha hua na hum yahan aye..

Shreya : kyu?

Daya : nahi Mera Matlab in phulon ko bhi to pata laga ki inse Sundar ek phool Mumbai mein bhi rehta hai..

Shreya hiding her smile : kon??..Mai to janti nahi aise kisi phool ko...

Daya : us phool ka naam hai Shreya aur Jo abhi mere saath hai...

Shreya blushing : tum bhi na kuch bhi...Chalo abhi...

Daya : ayeee blush to dekho...

They moved forward to cloud forest dome...when they reached their they were mesmerized to see the view...

Daya : ohhh myyy goddd...itna bada indoor waterfall...

Shreya : yes it's just amazing...

Shreya : daya wo dekho upar bhi ja sakte hai...

Daya : to Chalo na wait kiska hai..

They both went upstairs...they took some of the memorable pictures of them...like this their visit to gardens by the bay ends...

After that they had their lunch...and

Here again daya had a surprise for her...

Shreya : daya abhi hum Kahan jayenge...

Daya : ruko batata Hoon...daya blindfolded her eyes...

Shreya : daya...daya yeh Kya kar rahe ho?

Daya : tumhe dekhna hai na hum Kahan ja rahe Hain?

Shreya : haan lekin aankhein kyu band ki?

Daya : bs chup baitho thode time mein tumhe pata chal jayega...

Shreya : daya..

Daya : chup...

Soon they reached their destination...

Shreya : daya batao na Kahan ja rahe Hain hum?...she tried to remove the cloth from her eyes...

Daya : Patti mat hatao...bs abhi pata chal jayega...

Shreya : kab pahaunchege?

Daya : bas bas pahunch Gaye..ab Mai tumhari aankhon se Patti hata raha Hoon lekin aankhein tabhi kholna jab Mai boluga..

Shreya : ok...

Daya slowly removed the cloth from her eyes...

Daya : abhi dheere dheere aankhein kholo...

She slowly opened her eyes...she was hell surprised and was not expecting this...

She jumped...

Shreya happily : omg omg omg...cruise wowww...

Daya happily : itna hi nahi..is cruise par humara 3days and 4 nights ka stay hai...

Shreya : what...wow I am so happy...thank you daya...she hugged him...I love you...you are the bestest...

Daya : I love you to...acha Chalo check in shuru hogya...

Shreya : par humara luggage.

Daya : luggage pehle se hi agya hai...Chalo abhi...

They checked in...they were just roaming around...Shreya was really really happy...daya was very happy to be the reason of her priceless smile...

Shreya : wow it's so beautiful...Maine yeh expect nahi kiya tha sach mein..

Daya : tumhe acha laga na?

Shreya : haan Bahut...

Daya : bas wohi Bahut hai mere liye...

Shreya : I am really excited for this cruise trip...

Daya : and I am very happy to see you happy...

After that they explored the cruise...they were just roaming around and chilling...then shreya saw something...

Shreya : daya...

Daya : haan Kya hua?

Shreya tensed : wo dekho...she said while pointing towards a person...

Daya angry : yeh yahan kaise?

That person came to them...

Person : hi daya...

CAN YOU GUESS WHO THAT PERSON COULD BE?

WHY DAYA IS ANGRY?

IF YOU GUESSED IT THEN TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS...

So guys this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it...guys plz do comments..

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!

LOTS OF LOVE


	41. chapter-38

hey guys I am back again with a new chapter..so scroll down and read...

RECAP:

Shreya : daya...

Daya : haan Kya hua?

Shreya tensed : wo dekho...she said while pointing towards a person...

Daya angry : yeh yahan kaise?

That person came to them...

Person : hi daya...

CONTINUE:

Daya angerly : tum yahan Kya kar rahi ho?

Person : Mai yahan Kya kar rahi Hoon Mai to ghumne aayi Hoon aur dekho tum mujhe mile gye...

Daya to Shreya : Chalo Shreya...

That person stopped them...

Person : daya please Meri baat to suno..

Daya : dekho ansha mujhe na hi kuch sun na hai aur na hi kuch bolna hai...

Shreya was worried to see him angry...

Ansha : daya please ek baar Meri baat to suno...

Daya : bolo Kya bolna chahti ho Mai bhi to dekhu ab konsa Naya jhooth hai tumhare pass...

Ansha : Mai kuch jhooth nahi bolungi daya...mujhe ab jaakar yeh ehsaas hua hai ki Maine tumhe chodkar Bahut badi galati ki aur Mai tumse ab bhi Bahut pyaar karti hoon...us sab ke liye I am so sorry...

Daya : tum sorry kyu bol rahi ho balki mujhe to tumhe thank you bolna chahiye kyuki agar tum Mujhe dhokha nahi deti to Shreya Meri life kabhi bhi nahi aati aur ab Mai Shreya ke saath Bahut Khush Hoon to please ab Mera peecha chodo...aur haan agar ho sake to is poori cruise trip ke dauraan mujhe apni manhoos shakal mat dikhana...he looked towards Shreya, holded her hand and went...

Ansha evily smiling : Khush to tum Shreya ke saath hoge lekin yeh Mai ab bhi jaanti Hoon ki tum Mujhe bhula nahi paye ho...tumhe to Mai apna banakar hi dum loongi...chahe Jo bhi ho Jaye...

DAREYA SIDE :

Daya was just standing and staring at the ocean..Shreya was observing daya he was looking very Disturbed...she put her hand on his shoulder...

Shreya softly : daya...

Daya came out of his thoughts : hmm..

Shreya : tum theek ho na?

Daya : haan...haan Mai bilkul theek Hoon...

Shreya : jhooth bol rahe ho na...Idhar dekho...

Daya looked towards her..

Shreya : daya dekho Mai jaanti Hoon ki tumhare liye apne past ka saamna karna Bahut mushkil hai lekin is ka Matlab yeh to nahi ki tum humesha hi apne past ko lekar yu pareshaan raho...

Daya : pata nahi Shreya par wo jab mere saamne aayi na to wo saari yaadein wo uski baatein sab phirse mere dimaag mein ghoomne lag gayi...

Shreya : hota hai sabke saath aisa hota hai...par is cheez ko control karna tumhare upar hai...aur ab usse bhool Kar yeh trip enjoy Karo...

Daya : lekin...

Shreya putted her one hand on his cheek...

Shreya : lekin vekin kuch nahi...hum yahan apne liye aaye Hain taki hum dono yeh precious time ek saath spend Kar sakein...so just chill and enjoy...

Daya : tum sahi keh rahi ho...

Both hugged each other...

Daya in mind : mujhe Shreya ki Khushi ke liye Khush rehna hoga...yeh trip khaas Kar Shreya ke liye hai to Mai Shreya ka mood khraab nahi karna chahta...

Both separated...daya was upset but he trying to be happy only for Shreya...

Shreya to lighten his mood : daya Bahut bhukh lagi hai Chalo na kuch khaate Hain...

Daya : are abhi to lunch Kiya...

Shreya : lekin mujhe phirse bhukh lagi hai...

Daya smiled : Chalo...

After finishing their snacks Shreya asked daya...

Shreya : daya abhi Kya karein..Bahut bore ho raha hai...

Daya : ummmm...he thinked for sometime...haan yahan par tumhari ek favorite cheez hai...

Shreya excitedly : Kya batao na?...aur dekho abhi aankhein vaankhein band Karne ko mat bolna..aise hi batao..

Daya smiled on her excitement : batata Hoon..yahan par ek sports club hai aur usmein indoor cricket net bhi hai...

Shreya : wowwww cricket...she stood up...jaldi Chalo...she holded his arm and started pulling him...Chalo...mujhe khelna hai...

Daya : acha chalte Hain kheecho mat...

They both went to sports club and played there till evening...

EVENING :

Shreya tiredly : daya room mein chalein abhi Mai Bahut thak gayi Hoon...

Daya : shukar hai bhagwan ka ki thak gayi warna pata nahi kab Tak khelti...Chalo abhi...

They both went to their room and got freshen up...

Shreya : aaj Bahut maza Aya sach mein...

Daya : hmm khelne mein maza aagya..

He opened the wardrobe and took out a box...

Daya (in mind) : yeh dekh Kar Shreya Khush ho jayegi...

Then he turned towards Shreya...

Daya : Shreya..

Shreya : hmmm...

He handed her the box..

Daya : yeh box kholo...

Shreya : Kya hai ismein?

Daya smiling : kholo to sahi...

She opened the box and found the saree which she loved but left because of high price...

Shreya : yeh to wohi saree hai na?

Daya sat in front of her : tumhe Bahut pasand aayi thi na...Maine dekh liya tha..

Shreya : par daya yeh to Bahut expensive thi..

Daya holded her hands : tumse or tumhari Khushi se zyada expensive nahi...

Shreya : thank you so much...

Daya : you are always welcome my pretty lady...

Shreya : I love you...and she hugged him..

Daya : I love you too...he hugged her too...

Both separated..

Daya : aur haan aaj raat ko hum dono ek romantic dinner date pe jaane wale Hain to tum yeh saree pehnke tayar ho jaana...

Shreya joyfully : wowwww dinner date...wo bhi kitne time ke baad I am very excited...

Daya : I am excited too...

AT NIGHT :

Daya was ready...he was wearing a black suit and looking very attractive...he was standing at the door of washroom waiting for Shreya..

Daya knocked at the door : Shreya kitna time lagega?

Shreya from inside : aayi aayi bas 5 minute...

Daya : Pichle aadhe ghante se 5 minute sun raha Hoon Mai..

Shreya : tum itne handsome lag rahe ho tumhara level match Karne ke liye mujhe time to lagega na...

Daya impressively : diplomatic answer haaannn...

After a couple of minutes, the door got opened and Shreya came outside...

Daya was stunned to see her...she was looking fascinating...he can't keep his eyes off from her...

Shreya saw daya standing with open mouth...she went and patted on his cheek...

Daya looked at her : ohhhh myyy goddd...you are looking fabulous...

Shreya smiling : thanks...

Daya : sach mein Shreya tum Bahut Bahut Bahut zyada sunadr lag rahi ho...

Shreya : kyu ho gye na cleanbold...

Daya : are catch out, run out , stump out sab kuch ho gaya...

Shreya : ab sirf tareef hi karte rahoge ya chaloge bhi...

He pulled her closer and holded her waist tightly...she wrapped her arms around his neck...

Daya : Dil nahi Kar raha jaane ka..jee chahta hai bas aise hi tumhe dekhta rahoon...

Shreya : achaa jee...

He went closer to her and kissed on her cheeks...shreya smiled shyly...then he went near to her lips...he could smell her fragrance which is soft and soothing just like her...her heart was beating faster and faster..she was nervous and happy as well because the man about whom she dreamed of, is her now...their lips matched..he was passionate while she was nervous at first but responded later...both were exploring each other with a lot of mixed feelings...the two hearts were beating faster...his tongue was exploring her and her tongue was exploring him...they had to separate because it was being tougher for them to have one breath..both of them were breathing heavily..they looked into each other's eyes and then smiled with a lot of love..and they hugged each other so tightly that nobody can separate them...Shreya was feeling like the luckiest woman in the world and on the other side he felt very lucky to Be treated as a king by his queen...

They separated from each other...

Shreya : chalein? Asked very sweetly..

Daya : Chalo..he replied very gently..

Both of them went to a location which was specially made for couples on the top of cruise... they were just about to go and sit on their booked table when a lady came...

Lady : excuse me...

Daya : yes...

Lady : if you don't mind can I say something?

Shreya : yeah sure please...

Lady : I have been watching you both since you entered the doorway..I must say you both look adorable together..

Made for each other...

Dareya : thank you so much...

Lady : God bless you both...

Dareya : you too...

The lady went and Shreya went to sit on chair but daya stopped her...

Daya : ruko...

Shreya : Kya hua?

He pulled the chair for her and signalled her to sit just like a true gentleman..she sat while smiling and daya sat in front of her...

Daya : to boliye madam Kya khayegi?

Shreya : Jo aap khilaye..she laughed and daya too laughed...

Daya : okk...

He called the waiter and ordered the food...

Oopppsss guys time up...

So this was the chapter and I hope that you liked it... please do reviews...and one thing more here is something interesting coming in the next chapter if you guessed it then tell me in the comments...okay so I'll meet you soon with next chapter till then bye bye and take care...

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!!


	42. chapter-39

RECAP:

Daya : to boliye madam Kya khayegi?

Shreya : Jo aap khilaye..she laughed and daya too laughed...

Daya : okk...

He called the waiter and ordered the food...

CONTINUE:

they were talking and looking very happy together and someone was boiling in anger watching them so happy together...

Their food was served...daya was just about take his first spoon just then ansha came and sat on the chair next to Shreya and spoiled their whole romantic night...daya throwed his spoon with a bang on the plate...

He got irritated with ansha's coming and Shreya got tensed because daya's anger was on his peak...

Daya stood up : Chalo Shreya...

Shreya also stood up and they went...but ansha stopped them...

Ansha crying fakely : daya please Meri baat to suno Mai tumse Bahut pyaar karti Hoon... Please mere saath aisa mat Karo..tum bhi to mujhse pyaar karte the na aur Mai jaanti Hoon ki tum ab bhi mujhse pyaar utna hi pyaar karte ho..

Daya to Shreya : Shreya tum room mein jao Mai aata Hoon...

Shreya worriedly : par daya..

Daya cupped her face : Shreya Mai aa raha Hoon tum jao aur tumhe tension lene ki koi zarurat nahi hai..said in a soft voice...

Shreya unwantedly agreed and came in room...she was really worried for him because he was heartbroken...the thing that she do is only wait for him and nothing...she was walking in the room here and there..

Shreya (in mind) : kya daya ab bhi ansha se pyaar karta hai?...agar aisa hua to Mera Kya hoga..Mai to phirse akeli pad jaungi...

Shreya : nahi nahi Mai bhi Kya Kya soch rahi Hoon...daya sirf mujhse pyaar karta hai...

She was recalling all their happy moments together and she was insecure as well...

It's 12:00a.m. already..

Shreya : daya abhi Tak nahi Aya..jakar dekhu Kya?...nhi yahin wait karti Hoon...

She is really anxious...she don't know what to do and she only wants to see him...

After two hours, exactly at 2:00 a.m.

The doorbell ranged...she opened the door...daya was there but Shreya was shocked to see his condition...he was drunked...he leaned over her...

Shreya : daya...

Daya (in drunken voice) : shh...shhhreya...w...wo..aa..ansha...

Shreya : chodo usse aur andar Chalo...

She gave him support and made him lie on the bed..Shreya removed his shoes and covered him with blanket..daya slept as he laid on bed..

Then she sat on her side of the bed...

Daya (in sleep) : aan..ansha..Mai...tu...

Tummse...py..pya...pyaar... Kar...Kar..

Kartaa..

These words from daya's mouth broke Shreya...it let her into tears...she was angry as well as broken...she didn't expected this from daya...she stood up went into the washroom and looked herself in the mirror..she removed her makeup which she did only for daya but he loves anyone else...she was crying and again she felt alone...

She looked at her hands which were full with the wedding Bangles...she started removing the Bangles one by one...then she went and sat on bed...daya was still chanting ansha's name...Everytime a needle pierced into her heart when daya took ansha's name...

NEXT MORNING :

Shreya was still sitting their crying... She didn't slept...her eyes were swollen and red it looks like she cried whole night...daya was still sleeping...Shreya got freshen up and changed her clothes...she was very stressed so she thought to go out and take some fresh air...

She came outside...Shreya was thinking about that why daya did this to her...all these things were going on in her mind when ansha came there...

Ansha : hi Shreya...

Shreya saw him but didn't replied because she was having zero interest in talking to her...

Ansha : kaisi ho?..to tumne daya se Shaadi Kar hi li...

Shreya : please ansha tum yahan se Chali jao kyu ki mujhe tumse baat Karne mein ratti bhar bhi interest nahi hai...

Ansha looked at shreya's hands she was not wearing her wedding Bangles..

Ansha : are yeh Kya itni jaldi apna chooda utaar bhi Diya...kyu daya se jhagda hua?

Shreya : tum yahan se jao warna...

Ansha : warna Kya kar logi..tum Mera kuch nahi Kar sakti..aur haan Mai tumhe challenge karti Hoon ki Mai sirf do din mein daya ko tumse cheen loongi..sirf do din...aur phir tum bichari phir se akeli aur kamzor pad jaogi...I challenge you bacha sakti ho to bacha lo apne pyaar ko...

Shreya can't hear her rubbish anymore...she stood up and came back in room... ansha's words were going on in her mind...she felt more insecure...just then daya woke up...

Daya : Shreya...he sat on bed...his head was aching...

Shreya turned to towards him...the tension the insecurity was clearly reflecting on her face...

Daya saw her and understood what he did...

Daya shaked his head : ohh noo...

He stood up and went towards her...

Daya : Shreya Meri baat suno...

She signalled him to stop...

Shreya : mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sun ni...

Daya : Shreya I am so sorry Kal raat ke liye...

Shreya : sorry bol Diya to bas hogya..tumhe to yahi lagta hai na ki tum kuch bhi karoge aur agar Mai gussa hougi to sorry bol doge to Shreya Maan jayegi...kyu ki Shreya to pagal hai na usse to kuch smjh nahi aata...

Daya : Shreya tum galat soch rahi ho...

Shreya : tum Jo marji Karo wo sahi aur agar Mai kuch kahu to Mai galat...

Daya : aisi baat nahi hai Shreya..

Shreya : tumhe pata bhi hai tum Kal raat neend mein sirf aur sirf ansha ka naam le rahe the...

Daya : Kya??

Shreya : haan...daya agar tum ansha se hi pyaar karte the to mujhse Shaadi kyu ki mere saath pyaar ka jhootha natak kyu Kiya..Maine to maan hi liya tha ki tum ab mere nahi ho...kyu daya?

Daya : Shreya Maine tumse koi pyaar ka jhootha natak nahi kiya...Maine tumse Shaadi isiliye ki kyu ki Mai tumse Bahut pyaar karta Hoon...

Shreya : to phir wo sab Jo Kal raat Maine dekha wo Kya tha...wo ansha ne Kal raat humari dinner date barbad ki Maine bardasht Kiya , tum drink Kar ke aye Maine wo bhi bardasht Kiya lekin tum baar baar keh rahe the ke tum sirf ansha se pyaar karte ho wo main kaise bardasht karoon...

Daya : Shreya I am very sorry...mujhe khud nahi pata Mai Kal Kya bol raha tha...

Shreya : sach to yahi hai daya ki tum ab bhi ansha se pyaar karte ho aur tumne ab Tak mujhe sirf use Kiya hai..

Daya angerly : tum kehna Kya chahti ho Maine tumhe use Kiya?

Shreya : haan tumne mujhe sirf use Kiya hai...

Daya : agar mujhe tumhe use karna hota to Mai tumhe kabhi apnata hi nahi...tumhare saath itna kuch hua hai fir bhi Maine tumhe accept Kiya , tumse Shaadi ki , tumhe pyaar Diya...

Daya's these words made Shreya to remember her horrible past about which she shiver even thinking about it...tears were flowing through her eyes non stop...daya realised what he just said...

Daya (in mind) : ohh no...yeh mere muuhh se Kya nikal gya...mujhe aisa nahi bolna chahiye tha..

Shreya got frozed on her place...only tears were coming out of her eyes...Daya shaked her..

Shreya shocked : tu...tum...aisssa...kai.

Kaise k...keh...sakte ho...she started crying...daya holded her from shoulders

Daya : Shreya I am so sorry...Mai tumhe tumhara past yaad nahi karvana chahta tha...I am so sorry aur

Mai tumhe kabhi use nahi kr sakta tum to Mera sab kuch ho agar Mai tumhe use karna chahta to Mai tumse Shaadi hi kyu karta..Shreya main jaanta Hoon ki Mai Bahut bura Hoon aur Mai tumhare liye deserving nahi Hoon par Shreya Mai tumhe kabhi khona nahi chahta... please mujhe maaf kardo..Mai promise karta Hoon ki aage se kabhi bhi tumhare past ke baare mein nahi bolunga... please Shreya I am sorry...maaf kardo mujhe... please...

If anyone else could have talked about shreya's past she would never forgave that person but it was daya she loves him and also he apologized for his mistake...so she forgave him..

She just hugged him and cried...

Oooppsssss guys time up...

So this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it... please please guys do reviews... I'll see you in the next one till then bye bye and take care...

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!!


	43. chapter-40

hey guys I am back again with a new chapter...and I also want to tell you all that from now there'll be delay in chapters because my online study was going on...I hope that you all will understand...

RECAP:

Daya : Shreya I am so sorry...Mai tumhe tumhara past yaad nahi karvana chahta tha...I am so sorry aur

Mai tumhe kabhi use nahi kr sakta tum to Mera sab kuch ho agar Mai tumhe use karna chahta to Mai tumse Shaadi hi kyu karta..Shreya main jaanta Hoon ki Mai Bahut bura Hoon aur Mai tumhare liye deserving nahi Hoon par Shreya Mai tumhe kabhi khona nahi chahta... please mujhe maaf kardo..Mai promise karta Hoon ki aage se kabhi bhi tumhare past ke baare mein nahi bolunga... please Shreya I am sorry...maaf kardo mujhe... please...

If anyone else could have talked about shreya's past she would never forgave that person but it was daya she loves him and also he apologized for his mistake...so she forgave him..

She just hugged him and cried...

CONTINUE:

After sometime she separated...daya cupped his face and said apologizingly

Daya : Shreya I am so sorry...Meri wjeh se humari trip spoil ho gyi..pata nhi Kya ho gya tha mujhe...

She holded his hands..

Shreya : it's ok..koi baat nahi...par promise kro ki aage se aisa kuch bhi nhi karoge..

Daya : promise..aisa kabhi bhi nhi hoga..

Shreya : achaa jao abhi aur fresh ho jao...

Daya nodded in yes and went to freshen up...Shreya noticed her wedding Bangles which she removed angerly were kept on dressing table..

she took them and started wearing one by one...

Shreya(thinking) : gusse mein Maine bhi pata nahi Kya Kya bol Diya daya ko..mere liye usne itna kuch Kiya..mujhe bhi daya ke liye kuch karna chahiye...Kya karu?Kya karu?...

Haan idea..jaise daya ne Kal mujhe surprise Diya tha to aaj Mai daya ko surprise doongi..

Then she took the landline...shreya called on reception and ordered something..

It's 12:00p.m., they'd already skipped their breakfast so now it's time for lunch.. daya got freshen up...

Daya : Shreya yaar jaldi Chalo lunch Karne chalte Hain mujhe Bahut bhukh lagi hai aur Kal raat se tumne bhi kuch khaya nahi hai...

She smiled on his care...

Shreya : ok Chalo..

They went out for lunch and after that they decided to just sit and chill with an ocean view...they were sitting and having their talks with coffee..

Shreya : daya agar aaj ke baad tum kabhi bhi drink Kar ke aaye to na Mai tumhe Bahut peetugi..

Daya : haan haan peet Lena lekin Please kisi aur ko mat batana reputation ka sawal hai...

Shreya : phir to sabke saamne peetugi..

Daya : phir pata hai sab Kya bolenge ki CID senior inspector daya Jo mujrimo ko peet ta hai wo khud Roz apni biwi se maar khata hai...

Shreya : iska Matlab tum Roz drink karke aaoge..

Daya : are nahi nahi Mere kehne ka wo Matlab nahi tha...

Shreya : This is so mean daya..tumne abhi mujhe promise Kiya aur abhi...jao Mai tumse baat hi nahi karungi...(showing fake anger)

She stood up to go but daya held her hand and pulled her to himself and she landed on his chest...both looked into each other's eyes...daya holded her from waist tightly...

Shreya : daya Kya kar rahe ho chodo...sab log dekh rahe Hain..

Daya : yahan yeh sab chalta Hain...

Shreya : dayyaaaa...she glared at him...

Daya : hyeeeeee...jab gusse se dekhti ho na tab aur bhi zyada pyaar aata hai...

Shreya : kuch bhi hnn...

A person came and saw them like that...(guys that's non other than ansha)she got jealous of Shreya because she is in arms of daya...

Ansha coughed...dareya noticed her...

Daya(in a low voice) : aree yaar yeh panoti phir se aagyi...

Shreya to ansha : ab Kya lene aayi ho?

Daya : ansha Please jao yahan se..Mera abhi tumse jhagda Karne ka koi mood nhi hai...

Ansha : Mai tumse jhagda Karne ke liye nahi aayi Hoon...mujhe tum se Mera Matlab tum dono se sorry kehne aayi Hoon...

Daya : badi jaldi akal aa gyi...

Ansha : daya I am very sorry...mujhe nahi pata tha ki Meri wjah se tumhare aur Shreya ke beech mein misunderstanding ho jayegi...(she moved to Shreya)... Shreya please mujhe maaf kardo..Maine tumhe Bahut bura bhala Kaha ho sake to please mujhe maaf kardo...I am sorry...

Shreya looked towards daya...daya winked...she was confused that do ansha is really apologizing or was just acting??...she was not convinced by ansha but still she nodded her head in yes...

Ansha : thanks Shreya...tum Bahut achi ho...daya ab to Shreya ne bhi mujhe maaf Kar Diya ab please tum bhi mujhe maaf kardo...

Daya : theek hai...chalein Shreya?

Shreya : hmm...

They were just about to go when ansha came in their way...

Daya : ab Kya hai?

Ansha forwarded her hand : friends??

Dareya looked at each other...they were confused...

Ansha : please daya ab hum friends to reh hi sakte Hain... please..

Daya thinked for sometime...

Daya : okay...

Shreya glared at daya but daya winked at her back...

Ansha : thankyou so much daya...

Meanwhile she got a call : sorry ek important call hai Mai tum dono se baad mein milti Hoon...

Saying this she went...

Shreya : daya tum usse maaf kaise Kar sakte ho...aur maaf Kiya to Kiya upar se friendship bhi Karli...

Daya : Shreya bhool gyi..tum hi to kehti ho ki agar kisi insaan ko apni galati ka ehsaas ho to usse maaf Kar Dena chahiye...

Shreya : par tum to uski fitrat jaante ho na kaisi hai woh..

Daya : ohhoo..tum bhi na kuch zyada hi sochti ho...Chalo aao kahin baith te Hain..

Daya went and sat on a couch placed there...

Shreya (in mind) : daya tum Bahut bhole ho..tum abhi Tak uski intention ko samajh nahi paye ho...wo hum dono ko alag karna chahti hai...kahin ye na ho ki jab tumhe uski intentions ke baare mein pata chale tab Tak Bahut der ho Jaye... bhagwan jee please sambhal Lena..

Ooopss guys times up...

So this was the chapter...sorry for the small update but I'll try to write it longer...I hope that you liked it... please do comments and votes... I'll see you all with a new chapter till then bye bye and take care...

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!!!!


	44. chapter-41

Hey guys I am back again with the story...so I guess that you all are really curious to know about ansha's plan... don't worry you'll get to know it soon..

For now let's head to our new chapter..

RECAP :

Daya went and sat on a couch placed there...

Shreya (in mind) : daya tum Bahut bhole ho..tum abhi Tak uski intention ko samajh nahi paye ho...wo hum dono ko alag karna chahti hai...kahin ye na ho ki jab tumhe uski intentions ke baare mein pata chale tab Tak Bahut der ho Jaye... bhagwan jee please sambhal Lena..

CONTINUE :

Daya saw Shreya lost in her own world...

Daya : Shreya yahan aao na wahan Kya kar rahi ho..

She came out of her thoughts..

Shreya : Hann...haan...ayi..

She came and sat near him...

Daya : Kahan khoi Hui thi?

Shreya : Hann...nahi nahi..kahin nhi..

Daya in a soft voice : Shreya btao na yaar Kya hua hai?

Shreya tensed : daya tum Meri baat kyu nahi sun rahe ho..Maine Kaha na ki wo ansha theek nahi lag rahi hai mujhe...uska kuch or hi irada hai..

Daya : oh come on Shreya don't be so insecure..

Shreya : I am not insecure par mujhe Bahut dar lag raha hai... please daya tum us se door rehna...

Daya : theek hai Mai to door reh loonga lekin agar wo mere paas to Mai kuch nahi keh sakta...

Shreya in serious tone : tumhara Matlab Kya hai?

Daya : are are Mai to mazak Kar raha tha...aisa kuch bhi nhi hoga daro mat...

She nodded in yes...

Daya : hmm..smile to Karo ab..

She smiled...

NOW IT'S AROUND 7:00P.M.

Daya was not letting Shreya leave...but she want to go because she has to do preparations for his surprise...

Shreya (in mind): Kya karu daya to mujhe jaane hi nhi de raha...agar aisa hi raha to Mai daya ke liye surprise kaise tayar karungi...jaldi jaana hoga mujhe warna saari planning paani mein Chali jayegi...

Shreya to daya : daya Mujhe yahan kuch achaa nahi lag raha to Mai room mein ja rahi Hoon...

Daya : Kya hua abhi to theek thi?

Shreya : pata nahi Par neend Bahut aa rahi hai aur headache bhi ho raha hai..

Daya : Chalo theek hai Mai bhi tumhare saath chalta Hoon...

Shreya quickly : nahi tum nahi aa sakte...

Daya : kyu Mai kyu nahi aa sakta ?

She realized what she said...

Shreya to cover up: Mera matlab tum jao aur cruise explore karo Mai jaa Kar aaram karti Hoon...

Daya : nahi shreya..agar tumhari tabiyat aur khrab ho gayi to kaise manage karogi...

Shreya : bs thoda araam karungi to theek ho jaungi..I can manage myself..

Daya : sure?

Shreya : yes..

Daya : okay agar tum kehti ho to theek hai...lekin apna dhyaan rakhna...

Shreya : haan tum chinta mat Karo...

She came in room...the things she ordered from the reception were already there...

Shreya to herself : chal Shreya lag ja kaam par...daya ke aane se pehle sarra kaam khatam karna hai warna saari mehnat mitti mein mil jayegi...daya Bahut Khush ho jayega ye surprise dekh Kar..usne to expect bhi nhi Kiya hoga ki usse surprise Milne wala hai...

HERE ON DAYA'S SIDE :

Daya to himself : khud to madam aaram Karne Chali gayi mujhe yahan akela chod kar...Kya karu yaar uske Bina kisi bhi cheez mein maza nahi ayega...lekin bhaisaab kuch to karna hi hoga..ek kaam karte hain sabse pehle pet Pooja karte hain phir ghumenge...

Daya went to restraunt area...he was just running his eyes all over the restraunt to find an empty table...meanwhile ansha came there..she tapped on his shoulder...he turned back...

Daya : are ansha...

Ansha : haan Mai Kya kar rahe ho akele akele aur Shreya Kahan hai?

Daya : Mai to yahan kuch khaane Aya tha aur Shreya room mein hai uski tabiyat theek nahi thi isiliye...

Ansha : achaa kuch serious to nahi hai na?

Daya : are nahi nahi just normal headache...

Ansha : okay..if you don't mind to Kya hum saath mein khaana kha sakte Hain?

Daya : haan haan sure...

They both ate together and during that time they were continuously talking...daya was looking quite happy with her...(guys please don't kill me for this)

Ansha (in mind): Chalo yeh to achaa hua mujhe daya ke saath thoda time mil gya spend Karne ke liye...thanks Shreya mujhe ye opportunity Dene ke liye...tum sach mein best ho..

Ansha to daya : daya iske baad hum dono cruise explore Karne chalein?

Daya : not a bad idea...Shreya ne bhi mujhe yahi suggest Kiya tha...

Ansha (in mind): ek to har baat mein Shreya Shreya Shreya karte rehte ho..pata nahi Kya jaadu Kiya hai usne tumpe...par koi nahi bas thoda time aur phir daya tum Mera naam lete thakoge nahi...

HERE SHREYA'S SIDE :

Shreya to herself : saari preparations ho gayi ab bas daya ke aane ki der hai..(she looked up to herself in the mirror and realized she wasn't ready yet)...hey bhagwan Mujhe to abhi khud bhi tayar hona hai...

She hurriedly took her clothes and went in washroom...she wore a silver coloured dress till her knees with open hairs and she applied a little makeup...

DAYA'S SIDE AROUND 9:00 P.M. :

Daya to ansha : huhhhh(he took a sigh of relief) aaj to bahut maza Aya...

Ansha : haan Bahut...

Daya : achaa theek hai ab Mai chalta Hoon Shreya Mera wait Kar rahi hogi...Mai tumse Kal milta Hoon...

Ansha : okay bye good night..

Daya : good night...

Daya went...

Ansha (in mind): bas sirf ek aur din phir tum humesha humesha ke liye mere ho jaoge..Shreya tumhari life se out or Mai in...

IN ROOM :

Daya went in the room...it was all dark...Shreya was hiding in the washroom..

Daya : ye itna andhera kyu hai?...

Shreya Shreya...Kahan ho?

He went and stood near bed...lights turned on daya was really surprised because he was not expecting this...

Shreya came from behind...

Shreya loudly : surrrpriiiiissssseeee...

Daya : wowwww...yeh sab tumne Kiya?

Shreya : aur kon krega?

Daya : lekin kis liye?

She wrapped her arms around his neck...daya also holded her from waist...

Shreya : Khushiyan celebrate Karne ke liye koi wjeh ho yeh zaruri nahi...

Daya : achaa jee...

Shreya : hmm...she nodded in agreement while smiling..

Shreya : Chalo aao abhi cake kaat te Hain...

Daya : wow Kya arrangement hai...

Shreya : biwi kiski Hoon...

Daya raised his collars : Meri aur kiski..

Shreya : Chalo Chalo let's cut the cake..

Both cut the cake and feed each other...

Shreya : daya Chalo abhi dance karte hain..

Daya was really tired..

Daya : ummm..Shreya nahi please abhi Mai Bahut thaka hua Hoon..

Shreya : please daya...

Daya : no Shreya please..

Shreya : mere liye itna nahi Kar sakte... please karlo na sirf dance ke liye hi to keh rahi Hoon... please please please pleeaaassseeeee...she said while making a puppy face..

Daya : ok ok..theek hai...

Shreya jumped : thankyou so muchhh ruko Mai music play karti Hoon..

Daya don't want to dance because he really exhausted and tired...she asked with so much innocence that he wasn't able to resist...

She played the song...

Mainu ishq tera lae dooba

Haan ishq tera lae dooba

(She holded daya's hand and put on her waist)

Mainu ishq tera lae dooba

Haan ishq tera lae dooba

(Both started dancing)

Aisa kyun hota hai

Tere jaane ke baad

Lagta hai haathon mein

Reh gaye tere haath

(Daya made her twirl)

Tu shaamil hai mere

Hansne mein, rone mein

Hai kya koyi kami

Mere paagal hone mein

Mainu ishq tera le dooba

Haan ishq tera le dooba

Mainu ishq tera lae dooba

Haan ishq tera lae dooba

Har dafa wahi

Jaadu hota hai tu jo mile

Ho… sab sanwar jaata hai

Yaara andar mere…

Ik lamhe mein kitni

Yaadein ban jaati hain

Main itna hansti hoon

Aankhen bhar aati hai

Mainu ishq tera le dooba

Haan ishq tera le dooba

Mainu ishq tera lae dooba

Haan ishq tera lae dooba

Fursatein kahaan

Aankhon ko hai meri aaj kal

Ho… dekhne mein tujhe

Saara din jaaye nikal

Aur phir aahista se

Jab chhu ke tu nikle

Teri aanch mein dil mera

Dheeme dheeme pighle

(Shreya went close to daya she kissed on his cheeks)

Mainu ishq tera lae dooba

Haan ishq tera lae dooba

(She went to his lips...their lips were just inches apart...she slowly moved near to his lips)

Mainu ishq tera lae dooba

Haan ishq tera lae dooba

Daya was not interested at all...so he pushed Shreya away from himself..

Daya frustrated : Maine Kaha na Shreya Mai thakk gya Hoon...aaj pura cruise ghooma ansha ke saath Bahut bhagaya usne mujhe...ab please Shanti se sone do...(he didn't shouted on her but said in kinda loud voice)

Shreya didn't knew that daya was with ansha for whole day even when she warned him...

Shreya : but daya Maine tumhe Kaha tha ki us se door rehna fir bhi tum...

Daya : Shreya please stop being insecure for once...you are behaving like kids...tum yahan aagyi wahan mujhe akela chod kar bhale hi tumne ye Sab mujhe surprise Dene ke liye Kiya tha but Mai Bahar akela thodi Betha reh sakta tha to chala Gaya uske saath...(this time he shouted on her)

Saying this he went to sleep...Shreya went in balcony and sat on chair...tears welled up in her eyes... she don't wanted to cry but can't control herself because daya never shouted on her and never talked to her in annoyed tone...

Shreya in her mind : kahin daya mujhe chodke ansha ke paas waapis to nahi chala jayega...agar aisa sach mein hua to mai Kya karungi...

...tears were flowing down her eyes...

Nahi Shreya aisa nahi hoga be positive..daya tujhe chodke nahi jayega wo ansha ke saath isiliye Gaya kyu ki wo akela tha...daya tujhse Bahut pyaar karta hai apne past ki wajah se wo tujhe nahi chodega...

She said this to console herself...

She wiped her tears...

Shreya : galati Meri hi hai mujhe daya ko akela chod kar nahi jaana chahiye tha aur uparse Maine usse force bhi Kiya itna bhi nahi socha ki daya thaka hua hai...ab to daya mujhse baat bhi nhi karega itna gussa Jo dilaya Maine usse... lekin koi baat nahi Mai Mana loongi mere daya ko..I know him..maaf kardega mujhe...

Ooppppssssss guys time up...

So this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it ...this time I tried to write a long chapter tell me in the comments section which part you liked the most...do lots and lots of reviews...

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!!!!!


	45. chapter-42

RECAP :

Shreya : galati Meri hi hai mujhe daya ko akela chod kar nahi jaana chahiye tha aur uparse Maine usse force bhi Kiya itna bhi nahi socha ki daya thaka hua hai...ab to daya mujhse baat bhi nhi karega itna gussa Jo dilaya Maine usse... lekin koi baat nahi Mai Mana loongi mere daya ko..I know him..maaf kardega mujhe...

CONTINUE :

NEXT MORNING :

Shreya was the first to woke up...she saw daya who is sleeping peacefully...she smiled while looking at him...she went in the washroom to get freshen up...she came back and sat on her side of bed...

Shreya (in mind) : kaise manau Mai daya ko?..kahin mere manane se aur gussa hogya to?..lekin phir bhi manana to padega na...

She was about to put her hand on his shoulder to wake him up but stopped in between..

Shreya(in mind) : nahi aise nahi...

She took her phone and played the alarm ringtone to wake daya up...she took her phone near to his ears...she did a lot of efforts but at last daya spoke up..

Daya (angry) : Shreya isse band Karo...

Shreya : nahi karungi...

Daya : theek hai mat Karo...he covered his ears with pillow and turned to other side...

Shreya : daya utho na please...

Daya : please Shreya mujhe tang mat Karo Mai subha subha tum par bewajah chillana nahi chahta...

Shreya : sorry daya...

He didn't replied...

Shreya get closer to him : sorry...

No reply...

She leaned over him : I am sorry patidev...

He still didn't reply..

She stepped down to bed and went on to daya's side of bed...she sat on floor..

Shreya : daya please maaf kardo na sorry bol to rahi Hoon...

Daya didn't even open his eyes... actually he was enjoying her all this drama and he want this drama to be going on...

Shreya : dayyyaaaaa...uthhoooo...

She snatched his pillow...but still he didn't woke up...

Shreya : achaaa yeh dekho kaan pakad ke sorry bol rahi Hoon...she holded her ears...

Shreya : sorry yaar...ab itna bhi Kya gussa...

Daya turned to other side...

Shreya : achaa itna Mana rahi Hoon to attitude dikha rahe ho...abhi batati Hoon...

She stood up and snatched his blanket...daya opened his eyes and sat on bed... he shook his head in disappointment and went to washroom...

Shreya : Kamal hai yaar koi bhav hi de raha...Meri to koi Kadar hi nahi hai kisi ko...lekin phir bhi Mana Kar to Mai rahungi chahe self respect ki dhajjiyan hi kyu na udd Jaye..

After 5 minutes daya came out from washroom...he took opened the cupboard to take his clothes.. Shreya hugged him from behind...

Shreya : I am sorry...

Daya smiled but Shreya didn't saw it because she is hugging him from behind...

Shreya : daya maan jao na please..

But daya freed himself from her grip...Shreya was like what the hell is going on...so she took her clothes before daya could enter in washroom...

She came out after ten minutes...she saw daya was sitting on bed... daya also saw her but thought to tease her..

He pretended that he is calling someone but in actual he doesn't..

He took his phone and pretended to dial number he knew that Shreya is observing him...

Daya on fake call...

Daya : hello...

Daya : haan ansha...(hearing this name Shreya boiled in anger)

Daya : Maine yeh kehne ke liye phone kiya tha ki hum aaj breakfast saath mein hi karenge...

Daya : okay theek hai to milte Hain...

Daya disconnected the fake call...he saw Shreya who is boiling in anger...

He took his clothes and went to change on...

Shreya (to herself) : wahh ansha ke saath breakfast aur mere saath...mujhse to janab baat bhi nahi Kar rahe...Mera bas chale na to us ansha ko goli se udda du..jabse mili hai tabse kuch na kuch tension hoye hi ja rahi hai..pata nahi kab peecha chootega us se...

Shreya (to herself) : ek to pata nahi Maine itna Kya bada Kar Diya Jo itna gussa hai daya... sirf dance ke liye hi to bola tha...bhagwan jee please daya ko manane mein Meri help Karo na...

Daya came after changing his clothes..he took his suitcase and started adjusting his clothes...

Shreya smiling : Mai kuch help karoon?

Daya without looking at her : nahi zarurat nahi Mai khud Kar sakta hoon..

Shreya : daya aaj hum poora din Kya Karne wale Hain?

Daya ignored her and didn't said anything...daya put his suitcase back..

Shreya (in mind) : itni bhi Kya galti Kar di Maine Jo ab tum mujhe ignore Kar rahe ho..

This time she had tears in her eyes because she can't tolerate to be ignored by daya...

Daya : Shreya Mai ANSHA ke saath breakfast Karne ja raha Hoon tumhe Jo khaana hoga wo order karke kha Lena...he stressed on the word ansha..

With this daya went...

Shreya (to herself) : patni ko room mein akela chod kar kisi aur ke saath breakfast...woww...Meri to koi value hi nahi hai..

She can't control herself...so she let her anger out in tears...

DAYA STANDING OUTSIDE THE ROOM:

Daya to himself : kuch zyada to nahi hogya Kya?..koi baat nahi itna to chalta hai... jitna maza Shreya ko irritate Karne mein hai utna kisi aur cheez mein Kahan...

Daya : lagta hai mujhe andar jaakr dekhna chahiye...hmm yahi theek rahega...

He slowly opened the door to see what she is doing...but he saw that Shreya is crying...he got tensed so he immediately entered the room...he sat on his knees in front of her..

Daya : Shreya... Please yaar Rona band Karo...

Shreya while crying : tum to ansha ke saath jaane wale the na to jao uske pass Meri Kahan kisi ko padi hai...

Daya : are wo to main...

Shreya crying : Kya wo to wo to..mujhe tumse baat nahi karni tum jao ansha ke saath..

Daya stood up and sat on bed : are baba wo to Mai mazak Kar raha tha...

Shreya still crying : mujhe pata hai tum mujhe manane ke liye aisa keh rahe ho..tumne usse khud call karke bulaya tha breakfast ke liye..

Daya : wo sab to mazak tha..yeh dekho..he showed her his phone call list...dekho Maine kisiko call nahi Kiya..

Shreya : tumhara Kya pata tumne call list se uska naam delete Kar Diya ho..

Daya : nahi Shreya I swear main to sirf tumhare saath prank Kar raha tha..

Shreya : Matlab tum mujhse gussa nahi ho?

Daya : bilkul bhi nahi...

She immediately hugged him tightly..

Shreya crying in hug : I am sorry daya Mai tumhe jaan bujh ke pareshaan nahi karna chahti thi...

Daya : koi baat nahi..

Both separated...

Daya : waise mujhe pata nahi tha ki tumhe rulana itna asaan hai...and he started laughing...

Shreya : tumhe hasi a rahi hai...

Daya : aur nahi to Kya...sach mein rommie sahi kehta hai tum na ek number ki rotdu ho...

Shreya : mai rotdu Hoon...she started hitting him...

Daya : acha acha sorry...Chalo abhi apna chehra theek Karo phir hum Breakfast ke liye chalenge...

Shreya nodded and they went to have their breakfast...

They entered the restraunt and just finding an empty table..just then ansha came...

Ansha : hi daya Shreya...

Daya : hi...

Ansha : Shreya ab tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai?..Kal daya ne bataya mujhe..

Shreya unwantedly : haan Mai theek Hoon...

Ansha : agar tum dono ko koi aitraaz na ho to Kya hum saath mein breakfast Kar sakte Hain?

Daya : ummm...haan sure...

Ansha : ok great to Chalo...she went towards their table..

Shreya whispered to daya : tumne usse haan kyu ki saath mein breakfast ke liye...

Daya : to na bhi kaise karta awkward lagta hai yaar..

They both went to the table and sat there...three of them started their breakfast..

Daya : main ek min washroom hokar aata Hoon...

Shreya smiled : okayy...

Daya went...

Ansha to Shreya : aaj Bahut Khush lag rahi ho...koi baat nahi Holo Khush jitna hona hai tumhari yeh Khushi zyada der Tak nahi rahegi..

Kyuki Kal tak daya Mera ho jayega...

Shreya remained silent because she doesn't want to create a scene...

Ansha : Shreya tum par na mujhe sach mein taras aata hai isiliye ek free advice de rahi hoon mere daya se door raho warna tumhare saath Jo hoga wo tumhari soch se bhi pare hoga...

Shreya : kuch zyada hi overconfident nahi ho rahi tum..

Ansha : are nahi nahi main Kaha... tumhari jaisi ladkiyon ko main achi tarah se jaanti Hoon..tum ek nihayati chipku kisam ki ladki ho to daya ka peecha asaani se chodogi nahi isiliye tumhe warning Dena Mera farz hai...

Shreya : tumhe lagta hai tumhari dhamki se main darr jaugi.. shayad tum ek baat bhool rahi ho ki Mai ek CID officer ki biwi Hoon aur pata hai na tumhare jaison ke saath Kya Kiya Jata hai...

Ansha got confused..

Shreya : awww...nahi pata to ruko Mai batati Hoon..tumhare jaison ko na baaton se samjhaya nahi jaata seedha goli se udda Diya Jata hai...

MARK MY WORDS...OKAY...

After seeing shreya's this bold attitude ansha got angry...she saw daya coming back..Shreya was sitting next to ansha serving food for daya..an evil idea came in ansha's mind... she hitted Shreya with her elbow because of which she stumbled with plate and the whole hot Curry landed on ansha...Daya only saw that because of Shreya the Curry landed on ansha..ansha started talking loudly..

Ansha : ahhh!! Shreya Maine tumse kaha tha ki Mai daya ko tumse door Karne nahi aayi hoon to fir tum mujhe dhamki kyu de rahi ho...Mai to bas tum dono se maafi maang Kar dosti karna chahti Hoon...And started fake crying..

Daya thought that shreya intentionally threw Curry on ansha...so he moved to Shreya..

Daya angerly : Shreya yeh Kya behuda harkat hai tum apni insecurities ki wjah se ansha ko kyu target Kar rahi ho..

Shreya scared : d..daya Maine kuch nahi kiya isne khud apne upar Khana giraya aur yeh mujhe dhamki de rahi thi tumse door rehne ki..

Daya : really wo apne upar garam khaan kyu phekegi..woh pagal nahi hai Shreya..

Daya checked ansha's arm it got red due to the hot food... daya got very angry..

Daya : yeh dekho tumhari stupidity ki wajah se Kya hua hai..

Shreya : daya tum mujhe blame Kar rahe ho...yeah right tum to mujhe hi blame karoge yeh sab isne Jo tumhare dimaag mein bhara hai...are manipulate Kar rahi hai yeh tumhe..

Daya : really Shreya tumhe main koi bacha lagta Hoon ki koi bhi mujhse kuch bhi kahega aur main maan loonga..ab tumhari bakwaas Bahut Hui just apologize to her right now..

Shreya : nhi daya..

Ansha : it's ok tum dono Meri wjah se mat lado..Mai jaa rahi Hoon..

She was about to walk away but daya hold her wrist and told her to stop..

Daya : ruko ansha Mai bhi chalta Hoon tumhare saath..

Shreya : nahi daya Meri baat Mano Maine kuch nahi kiya yeh sab kuch issi ka Kiya dhara hai isne mujhse Kaha ki yeh tumhe mujhse door le jayegi aur tum sirf mere ho Mai tumhe door jaane nahi de sakti..

She hugged him but he pushed her away...

Daya : you don't own me Shreya..Mai Jo chahunga wo karuga aur tum abhi ke abhi ansha se maafi mangogi...

Shreya : no never...Mai isse kabhi maafi nahi mangugi..

Daya : theek hai to mujhse door rehna..and he went away...

Shreya broke down...she was crying heavily...she couldn't think of anything else...she just got up and went to the open area...

Shreya was just staring at water with fresh tears coming out of her eyes..just then a voice came...

Man : koodhne wali ho?

Who that person could be?

Why he asked her this question?

Why is he taking so much interest in Shreya??

Ooppppssssss guys time up...so this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it and tell me in the comments which scene you loved the most...do LOTS and lots of reviews... I'll see you all with a new chapter...

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!!!!


	46. chapter-43

RECAP :

Shreya broke down...she was crying heavily...she couldn't think of anything else...she just got up and went to the open area...

Shreya was just staring at water with fresh tears coming out of her eyes..just then a voice came...

Man : koodhne wali ho?

CONTINUE :

Shreya : nahi Mai bas dekh rahi thi..

Man : nahi agar koodne wali ho to pehle hi Bata do Mai kisi ko bula Leta Hoon tumhe bachane ke liye kyu ki mujhe swimming nahi aati..

Shreya angerly : Maine Kaha na Mai nahi koodne wali...

Man : woahhhh...chill lady itna gussa hone wali baat nahi hai by the way my name is satvik..said while extending his hand...

Shreya : Shreya...said while shaking hand...

Satvik : why you are looking so sad?...wait let me guess boyfriend se ladkar aayi ho...ohh sorry I mean pati se ladkar aayi ho?

Shreya : yeahhh...lekin tumhe kaise pata..asked confusingly...

Satvik : well I just guessed...kyu ki Meri girlfriend bhi aisa hi chehra bnati hai jab humari ladai hoti hai...

She just hummed at his answer..

Satvik : so what happened?

Shreya didn't want to tell him anything because he's a stranger..as she has nobody to share her feeling so she told him everything..

Satvik : woah lady tumhari story mein to full drama hai...

Shreya : yes thanks for motivation..said ironically..

Satvik : okay sorry but tum ab karogi Kya?

Shreya : I don't know mujhe nahi lagta ki daya mujhpe trust karega..you know what I am just tired of all this Mai bas sirf ek din chain se jeena chahti Hoon..Bina kisi problem ke..

Satvik got an idea..

Satvik : so you wanna loose up right?

Shreya : yess..

He got up..

Satvik : so let's go Chalo mere saath..

Shreya thought about it for sometime but then she went with him..He took her to the bar..

Shreya : tum mujhe yahan kyu laye ho?

Satvik : tumhe loose up hona hai na aur sab kuch bhoolna chahti ho toh isse acha escape nahi milega..

She hesitated at first but then took the glass and drank it in one go..

Satvik : does it feels good?

Shreya : yeah...

They were in the bar for whole day..

Shreya felt happy and alive for a while...but suddenly she remembered the morning incident and started crying...He saw her and asked..

Satvik : Oye rondu ro kyu rahi hai?

Shreya : rou nahi to Kya dance karu Mera pati wahan apni chudail jaisi ex ke paas wapas Chala gya aur Mai yahan tumhare saath bethke vodka ke shots lga rahi Hoon..

Satvik : dekho pehle to wo vodka nahi tequila ke shots hain ok aur dusri baat tum lucky ho Jo mere jaise handsome ladke ke saath vodka nahi Mera Matlab tequila ke shots lgane ko mil rahe hain woh bhi free aur rahi tumhare bewafa pati ki baat usse chodo just enjoy the moment have fun..

Shreya : aaee mere daya ko bewafa mat bol warna muhh tod dugi wo Bahut acha hai...she said while defending him..

Satvik mimicking Shreya...

Satvik : aww... please don't go Mera pati Mera Devta and all...now let me just enjoy my drink...

Shreya : yaar mazak mat Kar mujhe mere pati ka use daayan see peecha chudvana hai Mai Kya karu kuch samjh nahi aa raha please help karde yaar..

Satvik : rondu har baat pe Roya mat Kar aur rahi Tere pati ki baat to us ki to ab Tak uss daayan ke hathon uski Bali Chad gayi hogi..

Shreya : aisa mat bol please help kar na Meri..

Satvik : tujhe Kya Mai pati patni jhagda expert lagta Hoon..

Shreya : please yaar krde na help agar tu help krega na to bill Mai pay karugi..

Satvik : pkka. .chal rondu tu bhi Kya yaad rakhegi kis genius aur dildar dost se paala pada tha Tera..

Shreya : haan haan theek hai chal ab khud ki tareef mat Kar aur kuch Bata..

Satvik : woh Mai soch kar bataunga..chal ajja abhi dance karte hain..

And he dragged her to the floor...they both danced for sometime...after few moments Shreya started feeling nauseous...

Shreya : yaar Bahar chalein mujhe kuch theek feel nhi ho raha...

Satvik : okay..

They came outside..it's night time..

Satvik : dekh rondu mujh par ulti mat karna..

Shreya : nahi karugi lekin mujhe kuch achha nahi lag raha aur neend bhi Bahut a rahi hai...

Satvik : chal aaja tujhe Tere room Tak chodke aata Hoon...

She told him her room number and they went towards the room...they were about to enter in the corridor when Shreya saw daya and ansha out of their room..Shreya hide behind the wall..

Satvik : Oye Kya hua chup kyu gayi?..

Shreya : chup kar aur Idhar aa..she dragged him..

Satvik whispered : Kya hua?

Shreya : woh dekh Mera pati aur wo chudail...

Satvik : wahhh Tere pati ki ex to badi hot hai...

Shreya glared at him : itni hi hot hai to tu hi rakh le Kam se Kam Mera peecha to chutega...

Satvik : Oye rondu yeh apni chudail mujhe mat chipka mere pass already ek chudail I mean girlfriend hai..

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes...satvik saw her crying..

Satvik : rondu tune mujhse idea manga tha na..ruk Mai batata Hoon ek kaam Kar apne pati ke paas ja aur Mann mein aye wo Kar..

Shreya : Matlab..

Satvik : Matlab Kya waha ja aur Jo karna hai Kar ladna hai lad Rona hai ro chillana hai gala faad ke chilla..apne pati ki ex ko chappla se peetna hai peet tujhe sab Manzoor hai..

Shreya : kyu??

Satvik : kyuki tune pee rakhi hai aur peeke ya to log raita failate Hain ya phir khud raite ki tarah failte Hain..

To ja aur fail jaa...

Shreya : lekin usse hoga Kya??

Satvik : dekh agar Tera pati tujhse pyaar karta hai to tujhe iss condition mein sambhalega Teri care karega warna tujhe aise hi chod dega..

Shreya : agar usne aise hi chod Diya toh..

Satvik : to Mai Hoon na Mai rakhuga Tera khyal after all tu Meri 5 ghante aur 13 minutes pehle best friend bani hai..

Shreya : pkka..

Satvik : haan chal jaa bhi ab..

Shreya went towards daya while shouting his name...daya saw her coming towards him and he immediately guessed that something is wrong with her..

Shreya was about to fall but daya caught her and he smelled alcohol from Shreya..

Daya : Shreya tum iss halat mein aur tumne drink kyu ki?

She started giggling like a child...

Shreya : tum mujhe chodkar nahi jaoge na?..

Daya : nahi jauga lekin pehle tum andar Chalo...

Shreya : nahi mujhe nahi Jana mujhe yahi rehna hai...said while tapping her feet on the floor...

Daya : Shreya Chalo..

Shreya : no I don't wanna go anywhere...

She sat on floor...Ansha was fuming in anger because due to shreya's childish behavior her moments with daya got spoiled..

Daya : yeh aise nahi manegi...

He left with no choice so he just picked her up and went inside the room... satvik saw this and left from there because he know that now shreya is safe...ansha was standing there in anger because she didn't expected daya to ignore her for Shreya..

Daya took Shreya to the room and laid her on bed but she got up and went towards the door..

Daya came in her way..

Daya : Shreya tum Bahar mat jao aur yahi raho..

Shreya : nahi mujhe jaana hai aur satvik ko batana hai ki tum abhi bhi mujhse pyaar karte ho..

Daya : yeh satvik kaun hai?

Shreya started thinking : satvik...satvik...and she looked at her watch...haan 5 ghante 20 minute pehle Mera best friend bana hai aur ussi ne mujhe bola ki agar tum mujhse pyaar karte ho to tum Mera khyaal rakhoge...

Daya : tumhe aisa Kyu lagta hai ki Mai tumhe pyaar nahi karta?

Shreya : jab se ansha aayi hai tum ussi se baat karte ho uski wjah se tumne mere saath dance bhi nahi Kiya aur subha tumne mujhpe trust bhi nahi Kiya...said complaining like a child..

Daya felt very guilty about it and he knew that Shreya wouldn't do anything like this to anyone like as ansha said...

Daya : I am sorry Shreya Maine tum par trust nahi Kiya lekin abse Mai tumhari har baat maanuga... Please ab mujhe maaf kardo...

Shreya : theek hai lekin pehle Meri 2 wishes poori Karo phir Mai sochugi..

Daya : achaa bolo Kya wishes hai tumhari?

Shreya : wish number 1 mujhe abhi chocolates khani hai..

Daya laughed at her cute wish..

Daya : par is time chocolates Kahan se milegi?

Shreya : nahi mujhe chocolates chahiye chahiye chahiye Matlab chahiye...

Daya : ok ok lata Hoon..

He got and idea and gave her chocolates which they received from the cruise staff as a complimentary gift...

Daya : yeh lo..

Shreya opened the box and took a chocolate but she was struggling in opening the wrapper and daya opened it for her...

Daya : Chalo ab dusri wish batao...

Shreya : second wish yeh hai ki mujhe tumhare saath dance karna hai...

Daya : ok madam...

He played the music and Shreya gave her hand in his hands...they both danced for sometime...Shreya rested her head on his chest...after sometime daya realised that Shreya slept...so he picked her up and laid on the bed...

NEXT MORNING :

Daya was the first to woke up...Shreya was still sleeping due to fatigue...he knew that Shreya will have hangover after waking up so he started finding an aspirin for her..but he didn't found it so he thought to ask ansha...he went to her room...he knocked at the door...

She opened the door..

Daya : good morning..

Ansha : good morning..aao na andar aoo..

Daya entered in...

Ansha : kaise aana hua??

Daya : tumhare paas aspirin hai kya?

Ansha : kyu Kya hua tumhari tabiyat to theek hai na?

Daya : haan Mai to theek Hoon..wo actually Shreya ne Kal raat drink Kar li thi to uske liye chahiye..

Ansha(in mind) : hey bhagwan yahan bhi Shreya...pata nahi daya kab Shreya ke naam ki mala japna band krega...

Daya snapped his fingers : Kya hua Kahan kho gyi?

Ansha : kahin nahi...Mai abhi lake deti Hoon medicine...

She gave him the medicine...daya was about to go but she started talking of their past and specially of those memories which she knew was special to him..

Ansha : Daya tumhe yaad hai ek baar tumne bhi aise hi Bahut zyada pee li thi aur mujhe bhi raat bhar jagna pada tha kyuki tum mujhse baar baar ek hi sawal Puch rahe the ki hum humesha saath rahenge na..

Daya (laughed a little) : haan pagal the hum bhi uss wakt..

HERE IN SHREYA'S ROOM :

shreya woke up...she saw daya was not there...

Shreya (in sleepy voice) : dayaa...dayaa..

She sat on bed and she was holding her head...

Shreya : ohh God..lagta hai Kal raat kuch zyada hi ho gyi thi...Bahut dard ho raha hai..par daya Kahan hai??

She got up and checked in the washroom he was not there also...

Shreya : itni subah subah Kahan gya hoga daya...kahin phir se uss ansha ke pass to nahi?..lagta hai mujhe hi jaakar dekhna hoga...

ON ANSHA AND DAYA'S SIDE :

Ansha with fake tears : haan pagal the hum lekin Mai to ab bhi tumhare pyaar mein pagal Hoon..

She said the last line in low voice pretending to whisper and wanted daya to hear it...daya also heard that line...

Daya : aaj bhi pyaar mein pagal ho??

Ansha : haan daya Bahut aur aaj bhi uss din ko kosti Hoon jis din Maine tumhe chodne ka decision liya that agar na liya hota to aaj hum dono saath hote...

She started crying and hugged him...

Ansha saw Shreya coming so she deliberately pulled daya toward her and their faces were inches apart..

Anyone who will see them from a distance misunderstood that they were kissing each other and same goes for Shreya...she saw and misunderstood the situation...

Shreya felt broken again and rushed towards her room..just when Shreya left daya pushed ansha away..

Daya : dekho ansha ab in baaton ka koi Matlab nahi hai..

Ansha : Matlab nahi hai to ban sakta hai daya..

Daya : Kya Matlab?

Ansha : mere kehne ka Matlab yeh hai ki hum dono Shaadi Kar lete Hain..

Daya : lagta hai ki tum bhool rahi ho ki Meri Shaadi Shreya se ho chuki hai aur ab Shreya hi Mera sab kuch hai...tumhare liye yahi behtar hoga ki tum apni Zindagi mein ab aage bhad jao..

And he left...

SHREYA'S SIDE :

Shreya was about to enter in the room when she saw satvik there..he was the only one for her at the moment so she rushed towards him and hugged him while crying..he hugged her back..

Satvik : Oye rondu tu phirse rone lagi yaar...ab to tujhe pata chal Gaya hai na ki Tera pati tujhse pyaar karta hai to phir ab kyu ro rahi hai?

Shreya crying : nahi satvik wo mujhse pyaar nahi karta Maine abhi usse uski ex ke saath dekha wo log woh...she couldn't complete the sentence as she was crying heavily..

Shreya : satvik mujhe yahan nahi rehna please mujhe kahin aur le chal... please satvik..

Satvik : okay okay chal..

They went to the empty area of cruise...Shreya told him everything whatever she saw..

Satvik : rondu tune acchi tarah se dekha tha na Mera matlab wo log sach mein I mean tu kuch misunderstand to nahi Kar rahi..

Shreya : nahi satvik Maine sab sahi dekha...wo dono sach mein Mai bol bhi nahi sakti daya aisa kaise Kar sakta hai mere saath..usne Kal hi bola tha ki woh mujhse Bahut pyaar karta hai aur maafi bhi mangi this phir aaj yeh sab..she started crying again..

Satvik : ab tu Kya karegi?

Shreya : mujhe nahi pata lekin ab Mai un dono ki shakal bhi dekhna nahi chahti..par mere paas koi aur jagah bhi to nahi jaane ke liye yahan par..

Satvik : kyu nahi hai are Mai Hoon na Tera almost ek din purana dost tu chal mere saath..

Shreya : nahi satvik Mai tujhe disturb nahi karna chahti..

Satvik : Kal se Mera dimaag kha rahi hai aur ab bol rahi hai disturb nahi karna chahti chup chap chal mere saath..

She smiled a little and went with him..

They entered his room..she was still having headache due to hangover..satvik bought food and medicine for her...after taking she went to take a nap...

After sometime shreya's phone ranged and satvik picked up the call...

Ooppppssssss guys time up...

what you think will Shreya forgive daya??

do satvik will took the opportunity to propose Shreya??

will dareya be separated??

So this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it... I'll see you all with another new update till then bye bye and take care...and Don't forget to post your reviews...

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!!


	47. chapter-44

RECAP:

She smiled a little and went with him..

They entered his room..she was still having headache due to hangover..satvik bought food and medicine for her...after taking she went to take a nap...

After sometime shreya's phone ranged and satvik picked up the call...

CONTINUE:

It was tarika's call...

Satvik : hello..

Tarika : hello Shreya...Teri awaaz ko Kya hogya hai??

Satvik : Mai rondu Mera Matlab Mai Shreya nahi Hoon Mai satvik hoon wo Shreya abhi so rahi hai agar aap ko koi kaam hai to aap mujhe message dedo Mai usse bta doonga..

Tarika : tum kon ho aur Shreya ke saath daya kyu nahi hai?

Satvik : well long story but Mai Shreya ka friend Hoon usse cruise par hi Mila tha and rahi baat daya aur Shreya ki to all is not well..

Tarika : Matlab?

Satvik : Mai bataunga lekin pehle tum btao tum Shreya ki lagti kon ho?

Tarika : Mai Shreya ki best friend Hoon..

Satvik : ok Soo and satvik told him everything..

Tarika : it's not possible daya Shreya ke saath aisa kabhi nahi karega..

Satvik : sad but tumhari best friend is baat ko nahi maanti Maine usse pucha bhi tha ki kahin wo situation ko misunderstand to nahi Kar rahi and she said no..

Tarika : yeh ladki bhi na dekho tum please Shreya ka dhyaan rakhna Mai daya se baat karti Hoon..

Satvik : yeah ok don't worry..

Call disconnected..

IN MUMBAI :

After attending the call tarika called abhijeet to meet him at cafeteria..

Abhijeet came there...

Abhijeet : Kya hua tarika jee aapne mujhe itni jaldi mein kyu bulaya?

Tarika : wo baat hi kuch aisi hai..

Abhijeet : Kya hua bataiye na?

Tarika : wo daya aur Shreya ke beech and she told him everything..

Abhijeet : oh God yeh to Bahut badi gadbad hogyi..

Tarika : haan abhijeet aur uss ansha ko tum jante hi ho kaisi hi hai wo..

Abhijeet : mujhe lagta hai Hume pehle daya se baat karni chahiye..

Tarika : lagao phone usko..

Abhijeet called daya..

ON CALL :

Daya : are abhijeet kaise ho yaar?

Abhijeet : are Bhai Mai to theek Hoon lekin tune Kya raita failake rakh Diya..

Daya : Maine Kya Kiya ?

Tarika : daya tumhe sach mein yaad nahi tumne Kya Kiya?

Daya : mujhe khud hi nahi pata Maine Kiya shayad agar tum batao to pata lage..

Abhijeet told him everything..

Daya : hey bhagwan yehh Shreya bhi na..

Tarika : Matlab daya tumne kuch nahi kiya?

Daya : tarika pagal ho Kya Mai aisa kuch kyu karunga jis se Shreya ko hurt ho..

Abhijeet : to Bhai mere abhi ja aur sab kuch clear krde..

Daya : haan jau tab na agar wo mile..kabse dhoond raha Hoon pata nahi Kahan hai?

Tarika : daya...wo satvik ke saath hai Meri abhi ussi se baat Hui hai..

Daya : acha theek hai Mai tumhe sab solve krke call karta Hoon ok..

Abhirika : okay..

They cut the call..

Abhijeet : achaa hai ki yeh sirf misunderstanding thi..

Tarika : haan Dara Diya tha in dono ne to...

HERE ON CRUISE :

daya went to the reception and took the room number of satvika nd went there..satvik is Standing outside his room Because Shreya is sleeping inside..

Daya asked him..

Daya : tum satvik ho na?

Satvik : aur tum daya right?

Daya : haan lekin tum yahan corridor mein Kya kar rahe ho aur Shreya Kahan hai?

Satvik : wo andar rest Kar rahi hai..

Daya was about to enter the room but satvik stopped him..

Satvik : Dude where are you going I told you woh rest Kar rahi hai..

Daya : but wo andar akeli hai..

Satvik : wahh badi jaldi yaad agyi Shreya ki tab to nahi aayi jab wo akeli thi..

Daya : Kya matlab?

Satvik : kuch nahi mere saath Chalo vaise bhi wo tumhara chehra nahi dekhna chahti agar dekhegi to aur royegi pehle hi usne Meri ek shirt geeli Kar di hai ro ro ke..

They went outside to talk..

Satvik : to ab btao tumne apni ex ki kiss Kiya tha ya nahi..

Daya : what??

Satvik : dekho Mai bhale hi bold Hoon lekin Mai aise word baar baar use nahi karta tum btao you did or not?

Daya : nahi Maine aisa kuch nahi kiya Shreya ko misunderstanding Hui hai..

Satvik : mujhe pata hai but woh rondu nahi Maan rahi kyunki jabse tum yahan aaye ho apni ex se fevicol ki tarah chipke hue ho..

Daya got angry : dekho tum zubaan sambhal ke baat Karo..

Satvik : Mai toh zubaan sambhal loonga lekin tum apni Shaadi kaise sambhaloge...kaise cid officer ho yaar tumhe yeh bhi nahi pata Chala ki tumhari ex kaise planning plotting Kar rahi hai..

Daya realised that whatever he said was right..

Daya : to mujhe ab Kya karna chahiye?

Satvik : dekho dude tum personally itne bure nahi lage aur woh rondu wo to Meri ek din purani friend hai isiliye ek advise de raha hoon wo Jo rondu hai na bahut achhi hai Bahar se Bahut strong hai lekin andar se insecure hai usse lagta hai wo tumhare liye perfect nahi hai Usse lagta hai tumhe usse acchi ladki mil jayegi aur tum usse chod doge isiliye usse thoda special yeh prove Karo ki she is the only one for you..

Daya : thank you yaar Mai Puri koshish karunga..

Satvik : are anytime..to Chalo chalte Hain..

After that both went to satvik's room again..they entered the room Shreya was sitting on sofa her eyes went wide as she saw daya..she was about to leave but satvik stopped her..

Satvik : rondu ek baar uski baat to sunle..

Shreya : nahi satvik ab aur Dil tudvane ki himmat nahi hai mujh mein..

Satvik : rondu Meri baat sun sirf ek baar tu uski baat sunle phir Jo tu jee chahe Mai tujhe full support karunga..

Shreya agreed...

Satvik to dareya : tum dono baat Karo Mai tab Tak Bahar wait karta Hoon..

Saying this he left..

Daya went close to Shreya...

Daya : dekho Shreya Mai janta Hoon tum Bahut hurt Hui ho Meri wjah se aur Mai Bahut sharminda Hoon us ke liye..Shreya Jo kuch bhi tumne aaj dekha wo sach nahi tha in fact mere aur ansha ke beech aisa kuch hua hi nahi..tumne sirf ye dekha ki Mai aur ansha close the lekin tumne yeh nahi dekha ki jab usne apni limit cross ki to Maine usse apne aap se door Kar Diya tha...Shreya Mai tumhare ilaava kisi aur ladki ke itna close hone ke baare mein soch bhi nahi sakta..tum Mera sab kuch ho Shreya Meri Zindagi Mera pyaar Meri jaan tum mein basti hai Shreya..aur agar Mai tumhe dhokha doonga to shayad bhagwaan bhi mujhe maaf nahi karega..

He holded her hands..

Daya : Shreya Meri taraf dekho aur btao ki tumhe sach mein aisa lagta hai ki Mai tumhare ilaava kisi aur ladki ke saath aisa Karne ka sochunga bhi..

She remained silent..

Daya : bolo Shreya jawab do..

She kept her head down and said nothing..

Daya : nahi hai na jawab tumhare paas...Mai jaanta Hoon ki Kal subha Jo bhi hua wo nahi hona chahiye tha mujhe tum par vishwas karna chahiye tha aur uss baat ke liye Mai jitni baar bhi sorry bolu wo Kam hai..

Har rishte ki neev vishwas par tiki hoti hai aur Maine tum par hi vishwas nahi Kiya..Shreya please mujhe maaf kardo Mai promise karta Hoon ki aage se aisa kabhi bhi nahi hoga..kabhi bhi nahi..I swear... Please Shreya..

She didn't said anything and silently moved out of the room..satvik was standing outside..

Satvik : rondu hogya na Tera jhagda solve..

She was silent..

Satvik : bol na Kya hua?

Shreya : kuch nahi and she went..

Daya came outside..

Satvik : Kya hua isse?

Daya : pata nahi yaar kuch bol hi nahi rahi hai..lagta iss baar Bahut mushkil hogi Shreya ki manane mein..

Satvik : tum tension mat lo Mai baat karta Hoon usse..

And he went behind Shreya..

Satvik : Kya hua rondu tujhe?

Shreya : kuch nahi hua..

Satvik : to phir Tera chehra Kyu latka hua hai?

Shreya : kuch nahi hua hai yahi to sabse badi problem hai..

Satvik : Matlab?

Shreya : Matlab Mai daya par bharosa nahi kar sakti yaar..usne jab mujhse maafi mangi to mujhe kuch feel nahi hua..

Satvik : dekh rondu tu abhi emotionally messed up hai to Mai to tujhe yahi suggest karunga ki abhi koi decision mat le jab tu apne poori tarah se sure hogi tabhi koi decision Lena..

Shreya : hmm..

EVENING:

Shreya is sitting outdoors at a quite place..all the thing which daya said to her apologizingly were running in her mind..then ansha came and sat on the chair next to her..Shreya saw her and ignored..

Ansha : Shreya Kya hua yahan akeli Kyu baithi ho?

Shreya: tum se Matlab?

Ansha : ohh someone is in a bad mood..Kyu koi Naya shikaar nahi Mila Kya..are Mila toh tha Kya naam tha uska haan satvik wo bhi Chala gya Kya..bura hua tumhare saath pehle daya me chod Diya aur ab satvik me bhi..lekin tum bhi Bahut himaat wali ho fir bhi ladko ke peeche pad hi jati ho..

Shreya : shut up ansha...

Ansha : aww sach suna jaa raha yehi sach hai baby tum akeli hi rahogi kyuki koi bhi tumhare jaisi use ki Hui characterless ladki ke saath nahi rehna chahega..tumhe log sirf use Kar sakte Hain pyaar kabhi nahi milega tumhe..

Shreya : just shut up ansha aur jao yahan se and tears started coming through her eyes...

Ansha : are ro kyu rahi Hoon yeh drama na sirf ladko ko dikhane ke liye acha hai..vaise aise Kar Kar ke kitne aur ladko ko phsaya hai tumne..score to 40 ke aas paas to hoga hi..But iss baar na Shreya tum khud bewakoof ban gayi tumhe laga ki tum daya ko use Kar rahi ho lekin daya tumhe use kar raha hai you know physically..pata hai Kyu..are yaar Maine bataya to tha ki tum ho hi isi layak..tum na daya ke liye ek alternate ho mujhe bhulane ke liye..lekin Mai Kahan aur tum Kahan..woh mujhe kabhi bhi bhula nahi paya hai..

Shreya : ansha please Chali jao please..

Ansha : are baby suno na abhi to Maine bolna shuru Kiya hi hai..tumhe pata hai Maine tumhare baare mein poori research Kar ke rakhi hai..Bahut kuch pata chala hai mujhe tumhare rangeen past ke baare mein..you know Mai kiski baat Kar rahi Hoon

SURAJ...

Shreya shivered with fear after hearing his name..

Ansha : use bhi tumne use Kiya tha na..are batao uski Kya galati thi Jo tumne uss par rape jaisa bada allegation laga Diya..Tumhe pata hai Mai usse Milne gayi thi tumhare baare mein puchne ke liye bechara ab bhi Bahut pyaar karta hai tumse tum bhi karti ho na?

Shreya's eyes got widened..

Ansha : so Kya kehti ho Mila de do bichde hue premiyo ko..bula loon Mai Suraj ko Taki wo apna aadha adhoora kaam pura Kar sake..janti ho na Mai Kya keh rahi Hoon..wo bhi thode maze le lega aur tum bhi enjoy karna uske saath ek hi bed pe..

Daya : enough ansha..he said in a loud voice..

Ansha : d...d.d..a...ya...m..mm...ma..i..

Daya : toh iska Matlab Shreya sahi keh rahi thi jab usne mujhe bataya ki tum theek nahi ho..tum humesha se mujhe aur Shreya ko alag karna chahti thi na mujhe Shreya ne kitni baar bola bhi tha Mai hi pagal tha Jo Maine Shreya ki baat nahi suni aur yeh sochta raha ki tum itna neeche nahi gir sakti..

But Mai bhool Gaya tha ki tum to pehle se hi giri Hui ho...

Shreya ran from there crying...

Daya : Shreya...suno...he moved to ansha..aur Kya Kaha tha tumne ki Shreya sirf use hone ke layak hai aur usse use Kar rha Hoon to suno Mai Shreya se itna zyada pyaar karta Hoon jitna tum soch bhi nahi sakti..itna pyaar ki jitna tumne socha bhi nahi hoga aur tumhari Puri Zindagi mein na Mila hai aur na hi milega..

Kyuki tum nihayati ghatiya kism ki ladki ho khud ek ladki hokar Shreya ke character ke baare mein aisa bol rahi ho..khud bhool gyi wo tum hi thi jisne mujhe ronit ke liye choda tha..

Aur rahi baat Suraj ki agar usse bulana hai to bulato..lekin mere hote hue wo Shreya ko Kya Shreya ke saaye Tak ko bhi chuu nahi payega..

Saying this he left and went to his room..He saw that Shreya was sitting on bed and crying heavily..Shreya saw daya and hugged him tightly..She crying very heavily that she can't even speak a word..

Daya : I am sorry Shreya yeh sab Meri wjah se hua hai Meri hi galati hai ki tumhe chod kar ansha par trust Kiya..aur tum ansha ki baat par dhyaan bilkul mat do...

TO BE CONTINUED...

So guys this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it... please let me know you favorite part in the comments... I'll meet you all with a new chapter till then bye bye and take care ... don't forget to review..

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!!


	48. chapter-45

RECAP :

Saying this he left and went to his room..He saw that Shreya was sitting on bed and crying heavily..Shreya saw daya and hugged him tightly..She was crying very heavily that she can't even speak a word..

Daya : I am sorry Shreya yeh sab Meri wjah se hua hai Meri hi galati hai ki tumhe chod kar ansha par trust Kiya..aur tum ansha ki baat par dhyaan bilkul mat do...

CONTINUE:

She was not able to utter a word as she was crying heavily...daya was hugging him tightly and patting her head to make her comfortable...

Daya was feeling very guilty because he hurted his love,his life and cursing himself for all the stupidities he did..

He made Shreya sat on bed and handed her a glass of water..

Daya : paani peelo Shreya..

She nodded her head no...

Daya : please mere liye...

And she drank the water..

He laid her comfortably on the bed and covered her with the blanket...he kissed on her forehead and turned to go but Shreya held his hand..Daya turned and saw her...

Daya gently : Shreya Mai sirf change Karne jaa raha hoon..tumhare paas hi Hoon chinta mat Karo..

And he went to change..after sometime he came back and laid on bed and hugged her...she hugged her too and soon they drifted into sleep..

NIGHT AROUND 10:00 P.M.

daya woke up due to the ringing of shreya's phone...he picked up her phone and satvik's call..

Daya : hello...

Satvik : are Kahan ho tum dono?

Daya : room mein kyu?

Satvik : khaana vaana khane ka iraada Hain ya bhukhe hi Sona hai...

Daya : time Kya hua hai abhi?

Satvik : 10 baj gye Hain..isiliye keh raha Hoon jaldi chalo warna restaurant band ho jayega..

Daya : theek hai chalte Hain...

He disconnected the call and looked at shreya..she was sleeping so he went to washroom and got freshen up..after that he came and sat near her and kissed on her forehead..

Daya in a soft voice : Shreya...

She didn't respond...Shreya...get up..

Shreya(sleepy voice): hmmm...

Daya : utho...

She got up and sat on bed...Daya smiled at her..she smiled back lightly...

Daya : ab kaisa lag raha hai?

Shreya : haan ab thoda better feel ho raha hai..

Daya : achaa Chalo ab jaldi se fresh ho jao phir hum dinner Karne chalenge..

Shreya : daya please Mera Mann nahi hai..

Daya : aise kaise Mann nahi hai..Mai kuch nahi sun ne wala..tumhe dinner ke liye chalna padega.. understand?

Shreya : ok theek hai...

Daya : yeh Hui na baat..

Shreya : daya mujhe tumse kuch or bhi baat karni hai..

Daya : haan bolo na..

Shreya : hum Mumbai waapis chalein?

Daya : Kyu Shreya Kya hua??...achaanak se Mumbai jaane ka khyaal..tum to kitni excited thi Disneyland jaane ke liye...

Shreya : please daya mujhe ab Mumbai jaana hai aur kahin nahi..

Daya : Lekin Kyu Shreya..tumhara to sapna tha wahan jaane ka aur tumhara har ek sapna poora karna Meri responsibility..

Shreya got tears in her eyes...

Shreya : daya please mera Mann nahi hai...

And she started crying..

Daya got tensed...

Daya : shreyyaaa... it's ok theek hai hum kahin nahi jayenge...take it easy... don't cry...

He hugged her...after sometime they separated...he wiped her tears..

Daya : agar tumhara Mann nahi hai to hum nahi jayenge...Kal subha hi Mumbai chalenge...ok...ismein rone wali koi baat nahi hai...he said settling her hairs..

Daya : abhi Rona band Karo aur Jake fresh ho jao aur bilkul bhi Rona nahi..

She nodded in yes and went to washroom...

After some time..someone knocked at door..daya went and opened the door..

It was satvik..daya let him in..

Satvik : so everything alright here?..he asked referring to their fight..

Daya : haan ab sab theek hai..

Satvik : good finally tum dono ki ladai solve ho gyi..

Shreya also came out...she saw satvik and asked..

Shreya : are tum yahan?

Satvik noticed her red eyes which clearly says that she cried..

Satvik : yeh Kya rondu tu phirse royi..

Shreya lying : nhi Mai nahi royi..

Satvik : to yeh Kya tune aakhon mein nailpaint lagayi hai Jo itni laal ho rakhi hai..chal Bata ab Kya hua hai?..

She told him everything..

Satvik to daya : yaar yeh kaisi ex rakhi hai tumne?

Daya : are mujhe Kya pata tha ki wo aisi niklegi...

Satvik : achaa toh bas hot dekh ke Shaadi Karne wale the..are chodo yaar bhaad mein Jaye yeh sab ab uska chapter close..

Daya : haan na to ab koi uske baare mein baat krega aur na hi kuch sochega...he said pointing towards Shreya...

She nodded in yes...

Satvik : vaise Maine tumhari itni badi ladai solve karvayi to tumhe nahi lagta tum dono ko mujhe kuch Dena chahiye as a thank you..

Shreya rolled her eyes and said : haan Dena chahiye iss kamre se dhakka...

Satvik : yaar rondu tu chup kar tum btao daya tumhe nahi lagta ki kuch Dena chahiye..yaar Kam se Kam dinner to tum dono ki taraf se to ho hi sakta hai..vaise bhi aaj last day hai..

Daya : haan kyu nahi isi bahane hum teeno ek saath time bhi spend kr lenge..

After that they talked for sometime and satvik went to his room as he wants to freshen up...

Shreya : daya mujhe nahi lagta Hume dinner ke liye jaana chahiye agar wahan wo aagyi toh...

Daya : Shreya tum dar Kyu rahi ho wahan main aur satvik honge na tumhare saath aur vaise bhi tum usse daro mat uska saamna Karo..

Shreya : par daya..

Daya : Shreya kuch nahi hoga..hum aise hi kisi ko bhi apni life mein intervene krne nahi Denge..

Shreya smiled and agreed...

They got ready and went to the dinning area where satvik was waiting for them...They were chilling casually when satvik saw ansha coming..

Satvik : yeh lo aagyi chudail...said while pointing towards her..

All three of them were looking towards her while daya and satvik in anger and Shreya in fear..

Shreya : main jaa rahi Hoon Mai yahan nahi ruk sakti Maine tumse bola tha ki Hume nahi Jana chahiye..yeh ayegi yahan aur lo agyi..

Daya was about to say something but ansha came near them and already started her stupid things...

Ansha : oh hi daya satvik...are Shreya tum bhi yahan ho mujhe to laga tha ki Jo kuch Maine tumhe bola hai uske baad to kisi kone mein padi ro rahi hogi..

Shreya : daya mujhe jaana hai...

She went..but daya stopped her in Midway..

Daya : nahi Shreya aaj tum nahi bhago gi..aaj tumhe usse jawab Dena hi hoga..

Satvik : haan rondu tu aaj uski nahi sunegi balki use sunaegi..

Shreya : nahi daya satvik Mai yeh nahi Kar sakti..Maine nahi sun sakti mere past ke baare mein..mujhe jaana hai daya please mujhe jaane do..

Daya : haan theek hai jao...Shreya jao Tum jao..

Satvik : what?

Shreya was also shocked that how he agreed..

Daya : tum Jana chahti ho na toh Chalo hum is cruise se bhi chale jate Hain kyu ki yahan par ansha hai..agar woh Mumbai aagyi to hum wahan se bhi chale jayenge...Shreya hum saari umar ansha se bhaagte rahenge kyuki tum usse darti ho..

Shreya : main usse nahi darti daya..

Ansha came there..

Ansha : tumhe Kya lagta hai daya tum ise motivational lecture doge to yeh bheegi billi se shreni ban jayegi..aisa kuch bhi nahi hone wala..are tumne abhi to kuch dekha hi Kahan hai..Abhi se yeh itna dar rahi hai agar Maine kuch zyada bol Diya to to ye kapne lagegi..aur vaise bhi yeh mere saamne bol nahi sakti sirf reham ki bheekh mang sakti hai..jaise ki aaj maang rahi thi ansha please stop it please bas Karo..she said mimicking Shreya..

Shreya was at the peak limits of her toleration..she took the wine glass and spilled on her face..

Ansha : yeh Kya badtameezi hai..

Shreya : badtameezi to tumne abhi dekhi hi Kahan hai woh toh tum ab dekhogi..

Ansha : oh wow tumhare muhh mein zubaan bhi hai..

Shreya : haan hai Jo chalti bhi hai aur tab hi band hogi jab tum reham ki bheekh mangogi..

Ansha : main or tumse bheekh mangugi aisa kabhi bhi nahi ho sakta..aur vaise bhi tumhare jaisi use ki Hui ladki mujhe kabhi nahi Hara sakti..

Shreya : haan Mai used Hoon lekin tum Kya ho?..

Ansha : Kya Matlab Hain tumhara..

Shreya : aww pata nahi Mai batati Hoon..tum na gold digger ki perfect definition ho..pehle tumne daya ko use kiya uske paison ke liye luxuries ke liye par jab tumhe aur zyada Ameer ladka mil Gaya To tumne use chod Diya..

Ansha : aisa kuch nahi hai ronit ne mujhe manipulate kiya tha..

Shreya : aur tum ho gayi..5 saal ki bachi ho Kya Jo usne tumhe chocolate dikhai aur le Gaya..tumne usse paison ke liye use Kiya tha aur jab usse tumhari in harkato ke baare mein pata Chala to usne bhi tumhe chod diya..phir jab tumhare paas koi aur nahi tha to tumne socha ki Kyu na koi aur shikaar dhoonda Jaye to aagyi is cruise par..

Ansha was shocked because whatever she said was correct..

Ansha : a...ais...aisa nahi hai..

Shreya : aisa hi hai darling tum isiliye aayi thi aur tumne jab daya ko dekha to tumhara to jackpot lag Gaya kyu ki daya ko tumhare liye pehle hi feelings this to tumhara kaam aur asaan ho gaya..aur tumne mujhe dhamki di Taki Mai darke daya ko chod kar Chali jau..nhi to tum mere saath bura karogi Suraj Tak ko bulane ki dhamki de di tumne mujhe...you know what..

Bulao jise bulana hai yahin khadi Hoon Mai...bulao Mai bhi dekhti Hoon ...

Ansha said nothing because she was speechless..

Shreya laughed : tumne mujhe Kaha tha na ki Mai daya se door rahoon..to ab Mai keh rahi Hoon mujhse aur mere pati se door raho kyuki agar tum hum dono ke aas paas bhi dikh gai na to phir tum is duniya mein kisi ko nahi dikhogi tumhari laash bhi nahi... I AM WARNING YOU...

Shreya left and both followed her..both were laughing...

Shreya angerly : Kya hua has Kyu rahe ho?

Ooppppssssss guys time up...

So this was the chapter I hope that you all liked it and tell me your favorite part in the reviews...keep reviewing... I'll see you all with a new update till then bye bye and take care...

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!!


	49. chapter-46

RECAP:

Shreya laughed : tumne mujhe Kaha tha na ki Mai daya se door rahoon..to ab Mai keh rahi Hoon mujhse aur mere pati se door raho kyuki agar tum hum dono ke aas paas bhi dikh gai na to phir tum is duniya mein kisi ko nahi dikhogi tumhari laash bhi nahi... I AM WARNING YOU...

Shreya left and both followed her..both were laughing...

Shreya angerly : Kya hua has Kyu rahe ho?

CONTINUE:

Satvik : tujhe pehli baar rondu se Gujarati sherni bante dekha hai isiliye..

Daya : haan sach mein Shreya tumne to usse bolna Tak nahi Diya..

And both started laughing again...

Shreya angerly : chup Karo tum dono pehle mujhe bol rahe the ki Shreya bolo Shreya bolo aur ab Mai boli to Hass rahe ho sharam nahi aati..agar ab hasse na to dekhna..

Both : ok ok...said putting fingers on lips..

They both controlled their laugh for a minute and started laughing again..

Shreya was about to leave as she was annoyed by both of them..but they stopped her..

Satvik : achaa sorry rondu lekin tune Bahut achha Kiya she deserved it..

Daya : haan Shreya aaj tumne Jo Kiya woh Bahut achaa Kiya ab wo humare aas paas bhi nahi ayegi..

Satvik : haan nahi to phir wo bichari is duniya mein dikhegi nahi uski laash bhi nahi..

And they started laughing again..Shreya glared at them but she laughed too..

After dinner dareya came back in their room...

Shreya : daya hum packing abhi Kar lete Hain warna subah time nahi milega...

Daya : Shreya tum sach mein wapis jaana chahti ho..

Shreya : haan daya..

Daya held her hands..

Daya : Shreya dekho tumhe tumhara sabse bada sapna poora Karne ka mauka mil raha hai phir dubara yeh mauka nahi ayega..

Shreya thought for some moments about it because she also knew that this was the only chance and there were rare opportunities to do that..and also she can't resist daya..

Shreya : theek hai daya agar tum kehte ho to hum chalenge..

Daya : that's like my Shreya...

And he hugged her..after that they both did their packing and went to sleep..

NEXT MORNING :

Both went to satvik to say him goodbye..

Satvik : so all set to Disneyland..

Shreya : tumhe kaise pata?

Satvik : daya ne bataya..

Shreya : achaa..

Daya : are yaar satvik tum bhi Chalo na humare saath..

Satvik : no dude...mujhe waapis jaana padega my girlfriend is waiting..finally Shaadi ki baat shuru hone wali hai..he said smiling..

Dareya : congratulations...

Satvik : thank you..Mai nahi aa raha lekin tum dono full on enjoy karna aur mujhe miss mat karna I know thoda mushkil hai but still..

Daya : thank you so much satvik tumhari wjah se mere aur Shreya ke beech ki saari misunderstandings door hogyi..

Shreya : haan satvik agar tum nahi hote to ab Tak sab kuch khatam ho chuka hota..mujhe Bahut Khushi hogi agar Mai tumhare liye kuch Kar pau to..

Satvik : Jo Mai kahunga wo karogi?

Shreya : haan pkka..

Satvik : daya tum witness ho ab Shreya back off nahi Kar sakti..

Daya : haan Shreya you can't back off now..

Shreya : achha theek hai btao Kya karna hai?

Satvik : Meri koi sister nahi hai aur Mai jabse tumhe Mila ho tabse ek family wali attachment hai toh Kya tum Meri Shaadi mein as my sister aaogi?

Shreya got emotional after hearing this and she hugged him..

Shreya : zarur aaugi apne Bhai ki Shaadi mein Mai bhi to dekho kiski kismat futti hai Jo tujhse Shaadi Kar rahi hai..

Satvik : hahaha..very funny..lekin guys tum dono pkka aana haan...warna tumhari ex ko wapis bula loonga Mai..

Daya : haan kyu nahi zarur ayenge lekin tumhe ek baar Mumbai humare Ghar aana hoga..

Satvik : yes sure..Mai bhi to dekhu kaisi mehmaan nawazi karoge tum Meri..

They were interrupted by the announcement that cruise has reached to the shore..

Shreya : achaa satvik ab hum chalte Hain..

Dareya hugged satvik and trio left to their respective directions...

So guys this was the chapter...I know it's too short but I promise that I'll do a longer update next time till then enjoy this one and I hope that you all will like it...bye bye and take care...

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!


	50. chapter-47

So here is today's chapter...

Dareya arrived at Disneyland on same day in the evening as they were exhausted so they decided to be in the room and relax...

NEXT MORNING :

Shreya was already awake..she was sitting on the couch facing the window...daya got up and sat near her..

Daya to Shreya : good morning..

She just replied with a hmm..

Shreya : coffee?

Daya : haan..

She gave a cup of coffee to him..

Daya : Shreya tumhari MAA se baat Hui..Kal phone Aya tha mujhe unka lekin Mai tumhe batana bhool Gaya..

Shreya : koi nahi karlungi baat..

Suddenly daya noticed that she is upset because every morning she is full of energy but today she is dull..

Daya : Shreya tumhari tabiyat to theek hai na?

Shreya : haan..

He is not satisfied with her answer so he is going to ask her again but she cut him off..

Shreya : Mai MAA se baat Kar leti Hoon..

Daya : theek hai..

And she went..

Daya : yeh Shreya ko aaj hua Kya hai..itni chup chup si Kyu hai pehle to aisa kabhi nahi hua..kya hua hoga aisa...lagta hai woh saari baatein Shreya ke dimaag aur Dil mein Ghar Kar gayi hai..kaise pata karu Jo Mai soch raha Hoon wahi baat hai ya kuch aur kyuki Shreya khud to bataegi nahi mujhe bas andar hi andar khud ko dard deti rahegi..ek kaam karta Hoon seedha seedha Puch hi leta hoon...

So then Shreya came back after talking to her mother...she went near cupboard to take her clothes and daya followed her..

Daya : Shreya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

Shreya : abhi nahi daya baad mein pehle mujhe nahane Jana hai..

Daya : Shreya baat to suno..

But she went in the washroom..After 10 minutes she came out her eyes were red which were clearly reflecting her pain but it remained unnoticed by daya..

Daya : free ho ab to Kya hum baat Kar sakte Hain?

Shreya : jao tum bhi jaake nahalo phir aake breakfast Kar lena..

Daya : Shreya yaar tum mujhe ignore Kyu Kar rahi ho..kabse baat Karne ki koshish Kar raha Hoon lekin nahi tumhe to kuch sun na hi nahi hai..

Shreya : baat Kar to rahi Hoon..

Daya : are aise nahi mujhe tumse kuch aur baat karni hai..

Shreya : please daya abhi nahi..

Meanwhile the doorbell ranged..she opened the door and it's the waiter with their breakfast..he served it and left..

Shreya : daya aao breakfast karlo..

His frustration was on its peak..he tightly held her wrist and froced her to face him..his grip was so much tight that she hissed in pain..

Shreya : ahhhhhh daya Kya kar rahe ho chodo dard ho raha hai..

Daya : nahi chodunga jab Tak seedhe muhh baat nahi karogi at least tab tak to nahi..

Shreya : daya ouchhhhhhh..chodo please it's hurting me..

She started screaming.. then daya realised that he was too harsh on her..and he left immediately..

Daya : I am so sorry yaar Mera intention tumhe hurt Karne ka nahi tha..

Shreya : what do you mean by intention nahi tha..itni zor se bhi koi hath pakadta hai Kya aisa lag raha tha ki abhi Mera haath tod doge...she said in a complaining tone..

Daya : phir aur karta bhi Kya itne time as tumse baat Karne ki koshish Kar raha Hoon lekin tum ho ke mujhe ignore kiye jaa rahi ho...

To ab Mai baat kar sakta Hoon Kya?

Shreya : theek hai bolo Kya bolna hai..

Daya : aise nahi aao pehle betho..

They both sat on couch facing each other..

Daya : pehle mujhe yeh btao are you ok?

Shreya : yes I am.. mujhe Kya hoga..

Daya : please yaar jhooth bolna nahi aata to mat bola Karo..

Shreya : Maine kab jhooth bola??

Daya : abhi...dekho Shreya na to tum mujhse subah se achhe se baat Kar rahi ho aur upar se mujhse nazrein chura rahi ho...

Shreya : aisa kuch nahi hai...

Daya : ab please haan..itna to Mai tumhe jaanta hi Hoon ki pehchan sakta Hoon kab tum theek ho aur kab nahi...Shreya yaar btao na Kya baat hai?...he asked in a soft tone...

Shreya : kuch nahi hai daya...

Daya : tumhe mujhpe trust hai ya nahi?

Shreya : ofcourse hai..

Daya : to phir btao na Kya tumhe pareshaan Kar raha hai...Shreya ab hum dono ek hai..aur agar tumhe koi bhi problem hai ya takleef hai please mujhse share Karo...and remember I love you and I care for you...Mai tumhe aise kamzor nahi dekh sakta...you are my power agar tum hi kamzor padogi to Mera Kya hoga..

Shreya : Mai kamzor nahi padi Hoon...

Daya : wo to tumhari yeh laal aakhein Bata rahi hai ki tum kitni strong ho..tum apna dard Puri dunia se chupa sakti ho lekin mujhse nahi...ab to btado please...

Shreya got tears in her eyes...

Daya : dekha mujhe pata tha kuch to baat hai..aur ab Bina roye mujhe sab kuch btao...said wiping her tears...

Shreya : daya mujhe kuch bhi samjh nahi a raha ki Mai Kya karu..

Daya : Kyu Kya hua?

Shreya(emotionally) : tumne mujhse Kaha tha na ki Mai ansha ki kahi baaton ko bhool jao aur uspe dhyaan mat Du..

Daya : haan to?

Shreya(crying) : daya mujhse nahi ho pa raha...Maine Bahut try Kiya but I failed...

Daya : no you never failed...dekho mujhe bhi pata hai inn sab baaton ko bhoolna itna asaan nahi hai lekin tum try Karo...

Shreya (broken) : nahi daya ab aur nahi hota yaar...kitni baar in baaton ko bhul jau..15 saal ki thi jabse Mai in sab se bhaag rahi Hoon...15 saal ki thi jab usne apne gande haathon se mujhe pehli baar touch Kiya...pta hai sabse pehle usne mujhe yahan haath lagaya(said showing her neck where he touched her)..I was just 15.. bachi thi Mai tab Mai...aur ab dekho Meri Shaadi Tak ho gyi lekin ab Tak is cheez ne Mera peecha nahi choda..

Daya : Shreya baby listen to me...said in a pampering way...

Shreya (broken) : no let me speak please...wo bhyanak din Mai ab Tak nahi bhuli Hoon..us din Tak Mai yeh maanti thi har insaan mein ek acha insaan hai...lekin Mai galat thi yaar...Mai galat thi... pehle wo Suraj...phir wo rishabh...Maine us rishabh par ye soch Kar trust Kiya ki Kya hua agar ek insaan galat hua to Hume har kisi ko ek Nazariye se nahi dekhna chahiye...lekin usne bhi apni aukaat dikhai..aur ab ye ansha...yaar wo to khud ek ladki to wo mere bare mein aisa kaise soch sakti hai...Bahut gande log hai is duniya mein yaar...Bahut gande...

Daya : Shreya wo aisi hi hai..Isiliye Mai keh raha Hoon uspe dhyaan mat do...

Shreya : nahi hat ta Mera dhyaan uspe se..Kal Puri raat Mai soi nahi..Mann mein itne bure khyaal aa rahe the ki Mai Bata nahi sakti..kahin uski kahi baatein sach hogyi to?...agar wo wapis aagya aur usne phirse..is baar Mai sehan nahi Kar paugi daya Mai marjaungi...

Daya (shouted) : shreyaaaa...(in calm voice)..kaisi baatein Kar rahi ho...aisi baat apne muhh se galti se mat nikalana..socha hai Mera Kya hoga agar tumhe kuch hua to...aur pehle to Mai tumhe kuch hone hi nahi doonga..yeh baat tum apne dimaag mein bithalo...Mai humesha tumhare saath Hoon...agar kisi ne bhi tum par aankh uthkar dekh na to tumhari kasam jaan se maar dalunga usse...

Shreya : tum humesha mere saath rahoge?

Daya : humesha Matlab humesha...aur tum please aise kamzor mat pado yaar...tum to itni strong ho phir ab Kya hua?...Meri strength tum ho aur Tum itna darogi to kaise chalega...be strong...aur yaad rakho kisi se bhi nahi darna...

Shreya nodded her head..

Daya : rahi baat tumhare bure khyaalon ki baat to unko bhagane ki zimmedari Meri..tum bas tension free ho jao...

She winked...

Daya : sabse pehle yeh aansu poncho..(he wiped her tears)..iss khoobsurat chehre pare aansu ache nahi lagte...aur ab ek pyaari si cute si smile do...

She lightly smiled..

Daya : yeh Hui na baat..ab Chalo breakfast karte hain...

So guys this was the chapter...I hope that you all liked it... please comment ...and don't forget to tell me in the comment section your favorite part... I'll meet you soon with a new chapter till then take care bye bye...

STAY SAFE AND STAY TUNED!!!!!


End file.
